Things are complicated
by Eraman
Summary: Things are complicated sometimes, especially life. Something Steve finds out. Sequeal to "Taken", "For once I'm glad I'm wrong" and "Telling the gang". Rated for safety
1. Prolouge Tornados and butterflies

Now I bet ya'll wonder what Steve's reason for staying is. Well actually his other two reasons.

Ages:

Darry: 24

Two-Bit: 22

Soda: 21

Steve: 21

Dallas: 21

Johnny: 20

Pony: 18

Curly: 19

Tim: 22

**Prologue – Tornados and butterflies**

It had been a year since Soda came back from Vietnam and now only Pony was still in school. Darry just came home from work. It was Saturday but he still had to work, until the rain started and everyone was sent home. As he entered the house he found Two-Bit and Pony wrestling on the floor while Dallas was watching TV.

"Hi guys", Darry said as he took off his jacket.

"Hi Darry", Pony greeted from beneath Two-Bit. "Did you have to quit early because of the rain?"

"Yeah and there is also a tornado-warning… Where are the others?"

"Steve and Soda are still working", Dallas answered nonchalantly. "But Johnny I have no idea."

"He said he would get over to the DX", Two-Bit said. "They should be back soon."

"They better hurry", Dallas said and nodded towards the window. "It's started to blow really badly."

"Shit", Darry said and took on his jacket again. "We must hurry to the shelter in the backyard!"

"But what about the others?" Pony asked as they put their jackets on.

"They'll be fine", Two-Bit assured.

* * *

"Steve", Soda yelled and tried to close the door to the garage. "Hurry up and give me a hand we must get to shelter!"

Steve ran over and they closed the garage door and locked it and then took off down the street.

"Hey Soda isn't that Johnny?" Steve said and pointed at a figure running from a car.

"Yeah come on!" They both ran towards him.

"Steve, Soda", Johnny called and stopped in front of them, so did the car and four socs came out on the street.

"Lookie here", one said, he was drunk. "Three greasers that need a haircut!"

"You better get home", Steve said. The boys were younger than him and Soda. "There is a tornado coming."

"Yeah right."

"Look at the sky ya idiot", Soda barked and the socs looked at the sky and saw the green light. They boogied at once. "Come on let's get to our house!"

As the boys ran the wind started to get stronger and a branch flew towards them.

"Watch out", Steve yelled and they ducked but the branch hit Johnny's leg.

"Ah", he screamed in pain.

"Are you okay Johnnycake", Soda asked as they helped him up.

"I think my ankle is sprained", Johnny answered. "You guys hurry home, I'll catch up."

"No way in hell Joshiecakes", Steve said and looked around. His eyes caught site of a man trying to close the door to a shelter. "Hey!" He and Soda helped Johnny over to him.

"Please let our friend inside he's injured", Soda said.

"We only have room for one more", the man said sadly.

"That's okay", Steve said. "Johnny here is little."

"I'm not leaving ya out here!" Johnny protested.

"We still have time to run to the house Johnny", Soda said and smiled. "Don't worry 'bout us. We'll be just fine."

With some help Johnny got inside the shelter and Steve and Soda helped close the door and then took off running.

* * *

The wind was now so strong it was hard to move.

"Steve", Soda yelled over the wind. "We'll never make it to the house!"

"We gotta try!"

"Hey", someone yelled and they turned and saw an older man wave at them. "Hurry over here!"

"I think God is on our side", Soda said as they got over. "Do you have room for two more mister?"

"Sure do", the man said and they young men hurried inside and all three of them closed the door just in time. The lights went out when the tornado hit and they all heard the house above crumble.

* * *

"Dallas give me a hand here", Darry said as he tried to open the door to the cellar a few hours later. They'd all worried about Johnny, Steve and Soda but Darry knew they were okay.

"Sure Dar", Dally said and together they tried to open. "I think there is rubble in the way."

"Darry!"

"Did you hear that", Two-Bit asked and rose.

"Pony!"

"Yeah", Pony said and came up to them.

"Dallas, Two-Bit, Steve, Soda!"

"It's Johnny", Dallas said and they all started to call for him.

Johnny saw all the rubble, it was mostly branches and some trashcans and other small things so he started to clear the path.

"Hang on guys I'm almost through!" he called.

"Okay guys let's give it a try", Darry said and all four pushed at the door and it opened.

"Okay", Johnny cheered as he saw them. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah what about you", Dallas asked and saw that Johnny was favoring his right leg.

"A branch hit my leg when Steve, Soda and I ran towards the house. They didn't tell ya?"

"They ain't here."

"What?! But… but they left me with those others and said they would make it!"

"Then where the hell are they?" Two-Bit asked.

"Get to the truck", Darry said. "We'll ransack these neighborhoods until we find them."

* * *

A few hours later it had gotten dark so they had to stop the searching. They'd seen fire trucks and ambulances and polices but no sign of their boys. They'd run into Curly who'd told them that Tim, him and Angela were all okay but out searching for some of their gang members. Darry decided not to worry him and his siblings about their cousin, not yet. On the TV it was announced that the families of those who are dead or missing would have a special memorial in the church the next day. The gang decided to go.

* * *

In the meantime Steve, Soda and three more people were trying to dug their way out of the shelter they were stuck in. They'd been working non-stop and had to rest for a while. Soda sank down on the floor and Steve sank down beside him.

"Aw man this reminds me of that time we were kidnapped", he said and ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

"A little", Soda answered softly. "But the hosts are nicer this time."

"Yeah…"

"So are ya looking forward for tomorrow?"

"If you ask if I'm looking forward to get the hell outta here then yeah."

"No I was talking about something else."

"What?"

"The munchkins", Soda said and smiled when Steve's eyes went huge. "You forgot 'bout the munchkins?"

"No… I-I just… well ya know there was a tornado!"

"Hey calm down, we'll get out of here in time to find them."

"Yeah and when you meet them, remember I'm the only one who are allowed to call them munchkins."

"Within their earshot."

"Exactly."

"What are the munchkins", the old man opposite them asked and Steve smiled, he really smiled. Something Soda knew was rare.

"Just the munchkins", Steve answered the man and soon all of them were asleep.

* * *

In the church next morning people had gathered to pray for those who were missing or injured or grieve over those who were dead. People put pictures on the altar and Pony looked at Darry with red eyes.

"We should've brought a picture of them Darry."

"I know… I know…" The whole gang was in the church and Two-Bit and Dallas was actually behaving.

"Do ya think they're okay", Johnny asked quietly.

"Yeah", Dallas said. "Those two survived 'nam so a little tornado ain't gonna stop 'em."

"Dallas is right", Darry said and squeezed Pony's shoulder and they were all quiet again, listening to the priest talk. Suddenly Two-Bit patted Pony's shoulder.

"Hey Pony look at that broad", he said and all of them turned to the entrance where a boy and girl had just entered. "Man she looks good."

"Two-Bit how can ya think of girls right now", Pony asked sourly.

"The guy reminds me of someone", Dallas said and narrowed his eyes. "But I sure as hell can't put my finger on who it is."

The girl had long, dark and a little curly hair that went down below her shoulder blades. She wore a pair of dark jeans, a white shirt and a black west and on her feet she had black sneakers. Her eyes were really dark too. The boy beside her had his dark hair combed back and it was heavily greased because of the curls he had, he also had very dark eyes. He was wearing light jeans, a jeans jacket without arms, that Pony thought looked very familiar, and he wore a white sweater beneath it. On his feet he had black leather boots. They were both greasers, but the girl was not like the normal greaser girls. She had almost no makeup and no earrings and wasn't "exposing" herself. In her arms she held a framed picture where you could only see the back. She was hugging it close to her and the guy beside her held a guitar case in his hand so hard his knuckles where white. The girl's eyes were teary but determent.

"He does look familiar", Johnny said softly as the two new greasers walked past them to talk to the priest. "He looks almost like…"

"Like who", Two-Bit asked when Johnny didn't continue.

"Just forget it Two-Bit."

The new greasers talked for a little while with the priest and then this cleared his throat.

"Everyone, these two children would like your full attention when they perform a song for someone that is missing. Go ahead child."

The girl nodded and took a deep breath the boy took out his guitar and stood beside her.

"We would like to dedicate this song to someone that is very close to our hearts", the girl said softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. "We want everyone to know how special he was to us and how he took good care of us before mom and dad sent us to a boarding school in Washington D.C. and how he still is, was, taking care of us." She nodded to the guy and he started playing and she started singing.

"_**You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that **_"

**_Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back_**

**_You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be_**

**_And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me_**

"Sing with me Sean", she told the boy. _**  
**_"_**Both: **__**Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream **__**Butterfly fly away**_

_**Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away**_

_**Girl: Butterfly fly away**_

_**Sean:**__**Butterfly fly away **_

_**Girl: **__**Flap your wings now you can't stay**_

_**Both: **__**Take those dreams and make them all come true **__**Butterfly fly away**_

_**Girl: Butterfly fly away**_

_**Sean:**__**Butterfly fly away **_

_**Girl: **__**We've been waiting for this day **_

_**Both: All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away Butterfly fly away **_

_**Girl: Butterfly fly away**_

_**Sean: **__**Butterfly fly away**_"

When the music faded the girl walked up to the altar and put down the framed picture and ran her fingers over one of the faces. Pony's eyes went huge when he saw that it was a picture of Steve and Soda. Steve held his arm on Soda's shoulder and both of them were looking cool.

"Darry", Pony whispered and then the silence was interrupted by someone clapping their hands. Everyone turned to the door and saw two dirty young men standing there. One of them was smiling wide, the other, the one who had applauded had tears in his eyes. The girl and boy stared at him and then the girl ran down the aisle and practically jumped into his arms.

"Steve", she yelled and the greasers were on their feet at once and met Soda on their way down. The young boy, Sean walked towards the door. Steve looked up from the girl's hair, which he'd been kissing, and looked at Sean and held out his arm.

"Come here", he said and Sean ran up to them and there was a group hug.

"Soda", Darry said and hugged his brother. "What happened?"

"We got into a cellar, but the house collapsed on top of it… it took some time to dig us out."

"Soda who are those two hugging Steve to bits", Pony asked after hugging his brother.

"They're his reason", Soda said softly.

"Reason for what", Dallas asked.

"Staying with his dad for as long as he did."

Darry motioned for them all to get outside and Steve flung his arms around the new greasers' shoulders.

* * *

Steve and the new greasers walked away from the gang a bit and started to talk while the gang was watching. Johnny walked up to Soda and nudged him with his elbow.

"Soda are they…" he whispered in the older man's ear and Soda nodded.

"Right you are Johnnycakes", he said and smiled.

"Is that really Stevie", Two-Bit joked. "He doesn't look like himself."

"What ya mean", Dallas asked and lit a cigarette.

"He doesn't look like he's hating the world and he isn't scowling. Now that is rare."

It was true, Steve's face that used to be filled with so much hate, anger and always a scowl was soft, he smiled the happiest smile the gang, except for Soda, had ever seen, filled with love and not a scowl in sight.

"Right", they heard him say and led the two over to the gang. "Gang this is Sean and Miley my younger siblings. Miley, Sean this is Darry, Ponyboy, Dallas, Johnny and Two-Bit, ya already know Soda."

"Hi", Miley said shyly.

"Your siblings", Darry exclaimed. "Ya never told us you got siblings!"

"Well", Steve said and blushed. "It hurt too much to talk about them."

"Why", Dallas asked.

"When we were born", Sean said and looked straight into Dallas' eyes. "Mom and dad realized that we were special at once. When we turned 2, Steve was 6 by then, mom became sick. So Steve started to take care of us. When we were ready to start school mom and dad realized that we were too smart for normal kids. So this big boarding-school-prison for more "inteligent" children in D.C. took us in. Steve here still sent us letters and money every week."

"Where did ya get the money from", Darry asked and looked at Steve.

"Long story", Steve answered. "The thing with this boarding-school-prison, as Sean here called it, doesn't let the students go home during any vacations 'cept Christmas. So they've practically grown up there. But the shit cost a lot so that's where my paycheck always goes. While mom was still alive some of her insurance went there too with half of dad's paycheck. When mom died uncle Howard Sheppard started helping out paying school and I snuck off to the place as often as I could."

"Wait snuck off", Darry asked.

"Another time Dar", Steve said.

"Wait a minute", Soda said and looked at Darry. "Didn't mom and dad plan to send ya to that school Dar, but changed their minds when they heard the kids are not allowed to go home?"

"Yeah they did", Darry said and scratched his head. "They was even wondering to do so with Pony but said it wasn't worth it."

"Why not", Pony asked. "I mean if I'm that smart why not send me too?"

"Thing is these munchkins are just as smart as ya Pony." Steve turned to Pony and smiled warmly, something that scared Pony a little. "But they got each other and you would be all alone there, no brothers and no parents. Would you've been able to take it?"

"Guess not..."

"So that's why ya never wanna celebrate Christmas with us", Two-Bit piped up. "Well celebrating with the Sheppards are good enough. Big party I guess?"

"No", Miley said shyly. "Timpy, Curly and Angela aren't allowed to drink during Christmas, we celebrate at uncle Howard and aunty Tia's."

"Timpy", Dallas snorted.

"Only I can call him that", Miley said and smiled. "But only when I haven't seen him for a while and no one else is around."

"Well doll", Two-Bit said and put his arm around Miley's shoulders. "You can call me Timpy any time."

"Hands off Two-Bit", Steve warned and Darry smiled when he saw that Sean got a protective glow in his eyes just like Steve. "Not for her sake but for yours."

* * *

"Oh and why would that be so bad", Two-Bit asked while they walked towards the cars, but he took his arm away from her.

"Yeah it's not like we're scared of ya Stevie", Dallas put and arm around Miley and moved towards her breasts. But he was surprised when he felt a elbow in his ribs, a stomp on his foot and a punch straight to his face. He hit the ground on his back and suddenly had a foot pressing down on his throat and another on his more private parts.

"It's not me ya should be afraid of", Steve said and bent down to Dallas face. "The twins help each other out all the time. And do ya really wanna have me, Tim and Curly after ya? Just be thankful Miley isn't wearing high heels."

Miley had elbowed Dallas and stomped on his foot and Sean had punched him.

"Let me up", Dallas barked.

"I didn't hear please", Miley said smiling and putting a bit more pressure on.

"Move or I'll skin ya."

"That works."

Dallas glared at the girl who took her place under Steve's protective arm and smiling innocently at Dallas and Sean did the same, still glaring at Dallas.

"Sean here are just like ya Pony", Steve said to change subject and his brother flushed again. "Likes to read a lot, watching sunsets and never uses his head." He ruffled Sean's hair.

When Pony thought about it he guessed that was why Steve hated him so much. He didn't hate Pony, he hated missing his brother and Pony was just like him.

"Hey I can use my head", Sean said but he never let go of Steve or let Steve's arm slip off his shoulders. "When I want to."

"Then I guess you'll have to start wanting to", Soda said.

"Very funny", Sean told him. "Ya know if you weren't Steve's buddy I would never like ya."

"He's lying", Soda, Steve and Miley said in unison.

_Author's note: I only own Sean and Miley and Goody and his wife. The song is Butterfly fly away by Miley Cyrus, yes tehre's where I got Steve's sister's name. I couldn't come up with any good one. If you missed it, the guys thought Sean looked a lot like Steve and the jeans jacket used to be Steve's. I was thinking of the west-jacket-thing Tom Cruise has in the movie._

_After getting some feedback I changed this chapter, 'cause I wasn't fully satisfied with it when i posted it. So thanks **DarryHasAFutureAndI'mInIt.** Now I know I'm not the only one thinking this needed some changes._


	2. Part 1 – I got what now?

Ages:

Darry: 24

Two-Bit: 22

Soda: 21

Steve: 21

Dallas: 21

Johnny: 20

Pony: 18

Curly: 19

Tim: 22

* * *

**Part 1 – I got what now?**

_Four weeks later_

A man stepped out of his green pickup and walked towards a house he hadn't visited for many, many years. He looked around and saw that there were a lot of empty beer bottles around and that the yard looked like shit.

"_I better fix that_", he thought and walked up to the door. He saw that there was no car around but he knocked anyway. Of course no one came and opened. He grabbed the handle and tried to open the door. It was unlocked and he stepped inside. The house was dark and hadn't been cleaned for a while. There were some holes in the walls and they needed some paintwork. He walked inside, closed the door and started to look around. On a small table near the kitchen door stood three pictures, one was of a small boy sitting on top of a car with a man smiling beside him, holding a hand behind the boys back to keep him from falling down. The second was of a woman and the same boy who looked as if he was ten years old. The woman lied in bed and the boy was sitting at her side reading out of a newspaper. The man smiled at the sight and the last picture was of that young boy, he looked like eleven. The man picked that photo up and smiled softly.

"_I hope he's okay…_" he thought.

"Hurry up Soda before the bastard comes back", a voice yelled as the front door opened and a young man entered and stopped dead in his tracks. He was dressed in jeans, had his hair combed back in complicated swirls and he also wore a blue DX-shirt. Behind him came a guy dressed the same and he looked like a movie star.

"Hello", the first one said. "Uh who are you?"

"My name is Marcus", the man said and put the picture down. "I live here."

"Oh", Steve said and looked at Soda. "Shit the old bastard must've moved out. Uh sorry for just running in on you like this… I uh used to live here…"

"It's no problem", Marcus said.

"Do I know you", the handsome one asked. "Ya look kinda familiar."

"Have you lived in D.C.?"

"Nope", the guy smiled and Marcus found he had to do the same. "I've lived here my entire life."

"You're right Soda he does look kinda familiar", the first one said. "Ya don't know what happened to the guy who lived here?"

"What's his name?" Marcus asked.

"Arthur Randle."

Marcus paled. "Who are you?"

"I'm his son Steve Randle."

Marcus walked up to him and flung his arm around Steve and hugged him hard.

"What the hell", Steve exclaimed.

"Look how big you are, and so good looking", Marcus said and smiled wide. "Man you look so much like her."

"Who", Soda asked.

"Well…"

"Let me go", Steve squirmed out of the hug. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Marcus Arthur Randle", Marcus answered and straightened up. "I'm your big brother."

"My what", Steve exclaimed and turned red in anger. "You're lying! I'm only got one brother and he's younger than me!"

"Look I have a birth certificate…" Marcus took out a paper from his inner pocket where it stood:

_Marcus Arthur Randle_

_Date of birth: 6th of June 1943 in Tulsa, Oklahoma_

_Mother: Emma Josephine Randle; Father: Arthur Wilhelm Randle_

"Buddy it looks like he's telling the truth", Soda mumbled.

"Whatever", Steve grumbled.

"Steve can we talk about this", Marcus asked.

"Not here, the bastard can be home at any minute."

"Why is that bad?"

"Long story…" Steve went to the door and Marcus and Soda followed.

* * *

Outside Steve and Soda went over to Steve's car.

"Meet me at this address", Steve gave him a piece of paper. "I live there for the moment."

"Okay, when will I meet you there?"

"Four o'clock when I'm off from work."

"Okay, I gotta go to my work too or more my to-be-work."

Steve snorted and got into his car and Soda went around to ride shotgun but he said:

"See ya around Marcus."

"See ya kid."

The guy chuckled and they drove off.

"Okay not the reaction I'd expected", Marcus told himself and a voice in his head said:

"_What do you expect? You left home when he was born of course he doesn't know you._"

"I wrote to mom every week!"

"_So maybe she didn't tell him._"

"Yeah right, so you mean she kept me secret from him? So you mean she never planned to tell him? That's why there are no pictures of me in that house?"

No answer.

"Now you're quiet!" Marcus exclaimed.

* * *

Four o'clock Marcus Randle went up to a house, looking slightly better than his father's and rang the doorbell. A woman in her late forties opened. She had a happy face, a nice smile, blue eyes and dark brown hair.

"Can I help you young man?" she asked and smiled warmly.

"Yes I'm looking for Steven Randle, does he live here."

"Oh are you here to meet my Stevie? Yes he's in his room. Just walk down the hallway and it's the first to the right. You can't miss it."

"Thank you ma'am." Marcus walked past her and while walking towards Steve's door he heard her walk up the stair. Marcus took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Steve opened and sighed. He stepped aside to let his brother in.

"I was hoping you were just some nightmare", he grumbled and sat down on his bed. "But Soda saw you too."

"That kid is really named Soda?"

"Yes, his real name is Sodapop. His dad was an original person… more a dad to me than ours will ever be."

"Yeah about that", Marcus sat down beside him. "Why did you call him a bastard?"

"Why didn't you show up until now", Steve asked darkly. "Do you know what a hell my life has been? I've had to work since I was nine! I had to take care of mom and the munchkins since I was five years old!"

"Whoa calm down kid."

"Don't call me kid", Steve spat. "I'm 21 for fuck's sake. And answer my question! Why the hell didn't I know about ya? And why the hell haven't you helped me out?!"

"I was six years old when you were born Steve", Marcus said calmly. "Mom and dad sent me to a school in D.C. for smart kids."

"So that's where the money went", Steve mumbled. "Dad's paycheck has always been too thin… It went for your education."

"Yes."

"And I had to pay for the munchkins."

"Excuse me what?"

"The munchkins", Steve said and stared at his older brother when he saw the confused frown. "Miley and Sean? Our younger siblings?"

"Our what", Marcus rose. "I didn't know about them!"

"Well what do ya know", Steve said and threw his hands out to the side. "Looks like we both got us a shock today."

"Where are they?"

"At the same bloody school you went to."

"They are?!"

"Yes they are 17 years old."

"Oh… Oh well I'm ten years older than them so… when they started at 6 year of age I was 16 and not living in the part of the small children."

"Ya mean you graduated eight years ago?! Where the hell have ya been?"

"At college, Princeton, for some years and then Police school."

"Wait you're a cop?"

"Yes so?"

"Yeah hope you'll happy with your new home then, there are a lotta fights and crimes going on 'round here. Especially between the socs and the greasers."

"Between what?"

Steve explained everything to him and especially about the fact that greasers often got the blame when socs started things and that socs got off easily because they were rich kids and looked decent.

"I see", Marcus said grimly. "Well then it's good I'll be here to sort things out."

"Ha", Steve said. "Yeah right good luck with that."

"You haven't answered my question yet Stevie. Why did you call the old man bastard?"

"Okay first of all never, ever call me Stevie, Miley is the only one allowed to do that and secondly… do ya want the long story or the short story?"

"The long thank you, I wanna know all about your life."

"Everything?"

"Yes from when you were little until today."

"Okay this may take a while."

* * *

Almost three hours later Steve was done with his story and at many parts Marcus hands had clenched into fists and he'd almost cried.

"Man I'm sorry Steve", he said softly. "I-I didn't know. I wrote to mom while she was sick… I signed MJ."

"You're MJ", Steve asked and raised an eyebrow. "Mom loved it when your letters came… So that's why they didn't stop coming to us…"

"Yeah I sent letters to you and dad but they never got returned."

"When mom died I only focused on keeping the munchkins in school and to give them a future, while trying my best myself."

"I'm sorry for how you're life been Steve. I wish there was some way I could change it."

"You wish that don't ya", Steve snapped. "But you could have come home after graduation… you could have come home just once!"

"To what if I ask? I felt scared to go back to a father that never wrote and a brother that hated me. That was what I thought about you Steve. I thought you hated me. But when I turned older I realized that you are my family and I shouldn't be running away. So I bought a house here in Tulsa and got a job at the police station. Don't blame all this on me!"

"I don't, I only blame you for being a coward and not coming here."

"Hey!"

"Get out of here Marcus", Steve said. "I want to be alone."

"Come on Steve… At least let me take you out to dinner."

"No I have to call the munchkins and tell 'em about ya. I'll see ya around. Want me to show ya out?"

"No I can find… I'm really sorry Steve."

"Just get the hell out."

"Bye Steve, I'll see ya around… I love you."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Marcus sighed and left, this was not what he'd expected.

* * *

_Author's note: Okay first of all the names of Steve's parents are totally made up and secondly the year Marcus was born, 1943 is just a guess. I have to confess that I'm not quite sure in which year the Outsiders is occuring, sorry about that and do ya start school at six years of age in US? I've heard people say that. Anyway if Marcus was born 1943 Steve would've been born 1949 and the book would then happen in year 1966... That sound okay to you? And I'm not 100% sure when the Vietnam war was I've heard about that it was between year 1957-1975... please correct me if I'm wrong. That would mean, in my stories, that Steve and Soda went there 1967 and that Steve came back 68 and Soda 69 and that it is now 1970. Any questions? Good. Oh by the way Johnny and Dallas survived 'cause the roof never fell in on Johnny. He, Dallas and Pony got simliar injuries. Thank you._


	3. Part 2 There's a new cop in town

Ages:

Darry: 24

Two-Bit: 22

Soda: 21

Steve: 21

Dallas: 21

Johnny: 20

Pony: 18

Curly: 19

Tim: 22

* * *

**Part2 – There's a new cop in town**

_Two days later_

Two-Bit, Steve, Pony and Johnny were at the Dingo, Soda and Darry had to work and no one knew where Dallas was. But not long after they arrived Dallas came walking.

"What's up Dally", Steve said while he was leaning against his car.

"Hi Steve your car looking really sharp today", Dallas said. "New paintwork?"

"Yeah and I've fixed the engine too. She's purring like a kitten. Let's take her for a spin sometime."

"Yeah I take you up on that", Dallas said as Marcia came towards them.

"Well hello beautiful", Two-Bit said and threw an arm around her. "What do we got here a little college student."

"And what do we have here if not a big hobo", Marcia joked.

"How have ya been Marcia", Pony asked.

"Oh, just good thank you Ponyboy. How are your brothers?"

"Still working."

"Is Soda still as cute?"

"Aw Marcia babe", Two-Bit said and pouted. "What do ya won't Soda for when ya got me?"

"I was just asking honey", Marcia leaned her head on his shoulder. "Ya know you're my knight in shining armor."

"Aw", the others teased.

"Shut up", Two-Bit said and swung towards Steve who stood the closest. He and Marcia had gotten real close in high school and still held contact.

"Hey greasers leave the poor girl alone", a voice yelled and they turned to see three socs calling from their car.

"Oh yeah and what are ya gonna do if we don't", Dallas said and lit a cigarette. "And what is that lame excuse for a car ya drive."

"Lame", the socs who owned the car yelled. "You're just jealous 'cause you don't have wheals."

"Oh yeah", Dally said and smirked. "Steve?"

"Yes Dallas my man", Steve said and came up to him.

"What about taking ya car on a spin right now? I bet it's faster than these loser's." Dallas flipped the cigarette towards the red Corvette.

"Man if you just did what I think you did I'm gonna rip your head off", the socs said and climbed out of the car.

"Aw it's just ashes", Marcia said.

"You wanna race greasers", the socs said and Dallas turned to Steve.

"It's fine with me", Steve said and threw his keys to Dallas.

* * *

"Okay", a greaser name Josh said as the both cars lined up. "First car to 'haunted hill' wins. Go!" _(I made that plays up...)_

The cars took off and pretty soon the greasers were in the lead, with Dallas behind the wheel and Steve's upgraded engine it was no surprise.

"Yahoo", Two-Bit hollered. But their happiness was short lived when a police car came up behind them.

"Aw man", Pony sighed and Dallas stopped the car. The socs stopped three meters behind them. The police car stopped in front of them and a single officer came out.

"_Oh shit_", Steve thought as he saw Marcus coming towards them.

"Well gentlemen", he said and took out a notebook. "It went a little fast there."

"Sorry officer we were just having some fun", Dallas said and smirked.

"Well at that speed your _fun_ could endanger not only yourselves but others too", Marcus said as he eyed the greasers. "I'll let you pass with a warning."

"What", the socs yelled in anger and the greasers stared at each other as Marcus walked up to the socs that were protesting loudly.

"Is there a problem gentlemen", he asked the socs.

"You can't just give them a warning!" the owner of the car yelled.

"Oh and why not?"

"Look how fast they went!"

"And you went almost as fast", Marcus said.

"But… But they're greasers!"

"So?"

"So you should give them a ticket for fuck's sake."

"Oh really."

"Yeah!"

Marcus walked back to Dallas wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to him. The socs laughed but stopped when Marcus came back to them and handed them two papers.

"What's this", the socs asked.

"You also went over the speed limits son", Marcus said softly. "So here's your ticket for speeding and this is for the left brake light. It's not working." Marcus then waited until the socs was gone before he left himself.

"How big ticket did ya get Dall", Johnny asked and leaned forward.

"Nothing", Dallas said and handed them the piece of paper. On it was written: "_Great race._"

The greasers, except from Steve broke out laughing as they started to drive towards the Curtis house. Steve didn't like this; he knew his brother could get in trouble and that he tried to pay back for everything he'd missed.

* * *

The next couple of days Marcus Randle or officer Marcus as he became known busted more socs for things they'd done and just sometimes when they were innocent. He arrested some greasers too but not as many. Everyone in town liked the new police officer and Darry was actually eager to meet the man. He knew it wouldn't take long until the man came by with one of the boys in the gang.

"I tell ya Dar", Pony said at the dinner. "Officer Marcus is the best cop in the world! The other day he arrested a socs for assaulting him but when Two-Bit joked with him he didn't do anything."

"What did the socs do?" Darry asked not looking up from his food.

"He hit Officer Marcus on the arm."

"Ah that's why he didn't arrest Two-Bit 'cause he just joked with him."

"Yep", Two-Bit said and smiled. "Man Officer Marcus is hated by all socs and loved by all greasers." Steve snorted from the living room where he and Dallas were watching TV. "Well almost all greasers."

"Yeah", Jonny said and swallowed the last of his mashed potatoes. "Hey Steve ya must be the only greaser in town that doesn't like him."

"Yeah why is that", Two-Bit swung his chair around so he could watch Steve. "Damn even Tim and Dallas like him."

"I just don't like the guy", Steve grumbled. Soda was the only one knowing Marcus was his older brother, well Tim, Curly, Angela and the munchkins knew too. But the Sheppards were not gonna say anything, it would ruin their reputations if it came out their cousin was a cop.

"What is there not to like", Pony asked.

"A lot…"

"Aw come on Stevie", Soda said cheerfully. "Lighten up!"

"Hey let's go to the Nightly Double", Dallas suggested.

The gang agreed and went.

* * *

When the movie was over the gang was walking down the road when a police car came up.

"Hey you", the officer yelled as the car stopped.

"Hey you", Dallas called back.

"Who me", Two-Bit asked.

"Who", Soda said.

The officer left the car and they saw it was Officer Marcus.

"Well hello there Officer Marcus", Dallas said smugly.

"You", Marcus said and pointed at Steve.

"What do ya want", Steve asked nonchalantly.

"I wanna talk to you."

"But what if I don't wanna talk to you?"

Officer Marcus sighed, took off his hat and scratched his head.

"So you are the infamous Officer Marcus", Darry said and stepped forward. "Nice to meet ya I'm Darrel Curtis."

Marcus took Darry's outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you too Darrel. No if you'll excuse me I have to talk to Steve."

"No you don't", Steve said and started to walk away.

Marcus walked after him and grabbed Steve's collar.

"Hey what's the big idea", Steve protested.

"I told you I need to talk to you."

"So? I don't wanna talk to you. Stop following me!"

"What's going on", Darry asked and crossed his arms.

"Nothing", Marcus said friendly. "I just need to talk to Steve here."

"How many times do I have to tell you", Steve growled and stomped down on Marcus foot and his older brother let go of his collar with a yelp. "I don't wanna talk to you!" Steve took off down the street.

"Shit", Marcus said and went back to his car and drove after him.

"Soda", Darry asked his younger brother.

"Yeah Darry?"

"Do you know what that was all about?"

"Nope", Soda said and shrugged and they continued walking. "No idea."

* * *

While the gang walked back to the Curtis house Marcus had stopped his car right in front of Steve, cutting off his escape.

"Are ya nuts you almost ran me over", Steve yelled at him.

"I told you I need to talk to you", Marcus said annoyed.

"What do ya want?"

"Get in the car", Marcus said and opened the door to the passenger side and Steve, though a bit hesitant climbed inside and Marcus drove off.

"Okay what do ya want", Steve grumbled.

"I wanna meet the munchkins."

"So can't ya just drive back to the school and meet them?"

"Ya know the policy Steve. No one other than pupils or school personal is allowed inside."

"So what do ya want me for?"

"I need you to help me get inside. You've done it before."

"Fine I'll help…"

"Good and one more thing."

"What?"

"Who is the guardian of them?"

"I am."

Marcus hit the car's brakes so abruptly that if Steve hadn't gotten the seatbelt on he would have flown out the windscreen.

"Geez man you almost gave me a whiplash", Steve grumbled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You can't be serious?"

"Huh? Okay maybe not a whiplash but…"

"Steve I mean that you're their guardian!"

"Why not? As soon as I turned 18 I took 'em."

"But… but…"

"What? I've basically been their guardian since they were born!" Steve felt anger flare up in his chest. "Why are ya asking?"

"Uh… I was just shocked that's all."

Steve huffed and crossed his arms. "When do ya wanna go?"

"I was planning on going after my shift is done."

"When is that?"

"In ten minutes."

"Okay fine", Steve grumbled. "Drop me off home and then come and pick me up… I gotta call Soda and tell him were I'm heading so he and the gang won't worry."

"What about your work?"

"I live at my boss' house hello I told you this!"

"Right… Eh I just forgotten", Marcus started to drive again.

"For a smart guy you are very absentminded. "

Marcus chuckled.

* * *

"So you have no idea what's up with Steve", Darry asked Soda for the hundredth time.

"I told you that Darry", Soda sighed. "I don't know why he doesn't like Officer Marcus."

"If he gets in a feud with him it will end badly for all greasers", Dallas grumbled. "We gotta knock some sense into him."

"Ya really think that's an good idea", Pony asked.

"Ya are probably right..." Dally grumbled. "It would burst my knuckles..."

Suddenly the phone rang.

"I get it", Two-Bit shouted and answered the phone. "Oh hey man did Officer Marcus catch ya? Aw come on Steve don't be like that."

"Give me the phone Two-Bit", Soda snapped and took it from the older man. "Hello. Yeah… Okay I understand. What?! Oh well I guess it's obvious… Yeah ya too man. But Steve seriously it might not be as bad as…. Yeah I get it. Okay see ya bye. Oh and say hello to the munchkins from us okay?"

Soda put down the receiver and turned to see the confused faces of the others.

"What", he asked.

"Is something wrong with the munchkins", Dallas asked. The gang hadn't known Steve's siblings for long but they still had a protective thing about them. The same went for Ponyboy, he was the kid but the twins were the munchkins. The older members of the gang had gotten a little sister and another little brother and Pony was happy he wasn't the youngest anymore.

"Nah Steve is just gonna go see them", Soda said and plopped down in the armchair. "No biggie."

"You sounded a bit shocked there", Darry pointed out. "What was that about?"

"Oh nothing… Steve just said something stupid."

TBC


	4. Part 3 – You’re not gonna do that!

**Part 3 – You're not gonna do that!**

"Steve are you sure this is gonna work", Marcus asked as they closed in on the truck parked near the kitchen of the school.

"Sure I've done this billion of times", Steve answered smiling. "Just trust me on this."

"Fine I'll take your word for it…"

Steve and Marcus snatched two crates of the delivery and went inside. In the kitchen they put them down and waited until no one was around before they snuck into the hallway for seniors.

"Pull that down a bit", Steve said and pressed the cap further down on Marcus' head. "Someone might recognize you Superdope."

"Super-what?"

"Just muscles no brains…"

"Hey", Marcus said and grabbed Steve's arm hard. Marcus was a little bit taller than Darry and just as muscular. "I got brains too kid. And don't force me to use my muscles on you."

"Whatever", Steve grumbled and Marcus let go of him. "Geez you're as bad as Darry."

* * *

They'd walked for a little while when suddenly a shout was heard.

"Stevie!"

Steve's face lit up in a smile.

"Miley, Sean", he yelled and soon had his younger siblings in a bearhug. "Man, am I glad to see ya!"

"Hey big bro", Sean said and smiled proudly. "I'm almost as tall as you know!"

"Ha keep dreaming kid", Steve said and ruffled his younger brother's hair. Sean still just reached Steve's nose.

"Steve is that him", Miley asked and nodded towards Marcus.

"Let's talk in your room", Steve said and all four of them went inside and locked the door. "Miley, Sean this is our older brother Marcus. Marcus this is Sean and Miley."

"Nice to meet you both", Marcus said and shook their hands.

"Am I shocked about this", Sean said and plopped down on his bed. He was wearing worn out jeans, a white t-shirt and a shirt that had belonged to Steve. His hair was combed back and greased.

"Me too", Miley said. She wore black jeans, black t-shirt and black sneakers.

"Me three", Marcus said and smiled.

"Me four", Steve said and sat down.

* * *

They talked for hours and when it was time for Marcus and Steve to go Marcus felt a jolt of jealousy when the twins hugged Steve and Miley had tears in her eyes.

"Hey baby", Steve soothed and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay we'll see each other soon and haven't you gotten used to this yet?"

"I know…" Miley mumbled. "But I miss ya so much Stevie."

"Aw I miss my little munchkins too", Steve hugged her close and Sean joined in the hug.

"Come on Marcus", Miley said and peeked over Steve's shoulder. "Group hug?"

Marcus smiled and the four Randles hugged.

"Will we see ya soon", Sean asked lowly.

"I can't come around as much as Steve", Marcus explained. "But I'll try to if it's okay?"

"Sure", Miley said and smile. "We wanna know ya."

"Come on now Officer Marcus", Steve said from the hallway. "Shake a leg."

* * *

Back in Tulsa, it was late night when Marcus stopped the car outside Steve's house.

"Thanks for allowing me to come with you Steve", Marcus said softly.

"It's okay, they are your siblings too I'm just the one who turned out to be their guardian one day."

"Yeah about that… Listen Steve I think it's better if I become their guardian."

"What", Steve asked shocked but the shock turned to anger. "What the hell are ya talking about?"

"Listen it's for the best. I have my own house here, I got a good job that pays more than enough for their education, I know what they're going through on that school and I've never been hauled in or got any mark in my record and I'm the oldest."

Steve's eyes narrowed and he lunged forward and grabbed the collar of Marcus' shirt and pulled him close.

"You are not taking them from me!" Steve yelled. "You didn't even know they existed before I told you! You've never been there for them you asshole! They are 17 so they only need a guardian for one more year!"

"Maybe so but it will be better for them to have someone more responsible."

"Mark my words _big brother_ you will not take my munchkins from me!"

"Well I guess we have to decide that in court then."

"Go to hell Marcus", Steve opened the car door and slammed it behind him.

"Steve", Marcus yelled after him. "I'm sorry but it is for the best. I'll take them."

"Screw you! You're not gonna do that!"

* * *

_Author's note: Okay I got a confession to make... again. I'm sure some of you might look at this and think that they travel really fast to D.C. and back. But hey I don't know how long it takes and don't care too much about that please? I'm trying to be logical, but sinse i don't live in the us i don't know how long it takes or where to look it up. Sorry if it's disturbing._


	5. Part 4 – Dinner trouble

**Part 4 – Dinner trouble**

Soda whistled as he stocked one of the shelves at the DX. As usual there were some girls watching him, but he didn't care about that. When they left it became very quiet but suddenly the door slammed opened and Steve came in looking like a storm cloud.

"Hey man you okay", Soda asked and put down the Pepsis he was stocking in the fridge.

"No", Steve muttered as he went into the garage. Soda followed him and saw his friend push himself underneath a car. Soda opened the hood and looked down on him.

"Did something go wrong last night?" he asked.

"Don't wanna talk about it…"

"Aw come on Steve don't be like that."

"Mind your own damn businesses Sodapop."

"Didn't it go well with the munchkins?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the trouble?"

"The trouble is the big, stupid, jackass of brother I have."

"Oh what did the infamous Officer Marcus do to make you this mad?"

Steve didn't answer.

"Stevie", Soda tried.

"I don't wanna talk about it Soda."

"Man come on, ya know you'll tell me sooner or later."

"Then it will be later."

"Steve", Soda began but they heard someone enter the shop. "Okay you don't have to tell me. But the gang is gonna have dinner at our house tonight. Are ya gonna come?"

"Yeah sure why not…"

Soda smiled and left.

* * *

When Soda and Steve came to the house the others were all there. Darry was in the kitchen cooking and Pony and Johnny was setting the table.

"Hi guys", Soda said as he hung of his jacket.

"Hi", came various voices from all around them.

"Hi", Steve said and sank down on the couch. "Man my back is killing me!"

"Bad day at work", Dallas asked as Soda also groaned while sitting down next to Steve.

"Hell ya", both said in unison.

Darry came into the room and saw them, both looked really tired.

"You two need something for the ache?" he asked.

"No… it will pass", Steve muttered and Soda agreed with him.

"Well just let me know if you change your minds." They heard a car door slam shut outside. "Ah he's here."

"Who's here", Soda asked.

"Darry invited one more to this dinner", Two-Bit said smiling.

"Hi Darrel thanks for inviting me", a familiar voice said.

"_Oh no_", Steve thought and his eyes went a bit wider.

"You're welcome Marcus. I just wanna thank you for helping me keep an eye on the guys."

"_Damn, shit and hell why did Darry have to invite him?_" Steve thought annoyed.

"Hi everyone", Marcus said as he came inside.

"Hi", everyone except Steve said. Darry glared at him so Steve just waved.

"They had a bad they at work", Darry explained and shut the door. "Dinner is ready."

"Great I'm hungry", Two-Bit said.

"Aren't ya always", Johnny teased.

* * *

The dinner went fine; Steve didn't even acknowledge Marcus and his older brother didn't seem to bother.

"You are quiet popular around here Marcus", Darry said when everyone was done eating. "Everyone loves Officer Marcus."

"Not me", Steve mumbled to himself.

"Thanks Darry but I don't deserve it", Marcus said softly. "I'm just doing my job right."

"The only cop in town that does it", Dallas said and snorted.

"Aw come on Dallas", Marcus said. "There must be some more cops that care about what's right and wrong."

"Maybe… but not in this town."

"Now you're being ridiculous."

"How do you know", Steve said and glared at his brother. "You haven't lived here as long as we have."

"I know that Steve, but some of my friends at the station agrees with me on this socs vs. greasers feud."

"They sure as hell never shows it", Dallas muttered.

"So Marcus do ya have any family", Johnny asked friendly.

"Yes I got two younger brothers, a younger sister and a dad."

"And do you care about them", Steve said.

"_Steve_", Darry warned.

"It's okay Darry", Marcus said and turned to Steve. "Yes Steve _I_ care about them."

"Huh well you're bad at showing it", Steve said, rose and left the room.

"Don't mind him", Pony said. "He's almost always this moody."

Soda looked unsure at Marcus and saw a light of understanding lit in the guy's eyes.

"_Steve hasn't told them_", Marcus thought. "Well maybe he's had a rough life." He said.

"Not as rough as Dally", Johnny said.

"Oh yeah", Marcus asked. "Then tell me about it."

Soda rose and went to talk to Steve.

* * *

Steve stood on the porch smoking a cigarette.

"Hey man", Soda said and stood beside him. "What's going on?"

"I'm smoking what, does it look like?"

"Ya know what I mean. Why are ya so anti against Marcus?"

"'Cause he deserves it."

"What did he do to deserve it then?"

"Nothing..."

"Steve."

"Wanna know the truth Soda?"

"Yes."

"Fine, that asshole is gone from my life for 21 years; he never contacted me before, now he comes here and acts as if it never happened! Where was he when I struggled after mom's death? Where was he helping out so the munchkins' education would be paid? Where was he when dad slapped me around and threw me out? Where was he when we were kidnapped by those crazy socs? Where was he when I came back from Vietnam thinking my best friend was dead? Where was he..." Steve bit his lip to keep from crying.

"Hey", Soda put an arm around Steve's shoulder. "I know it's hard for ya man… But maybe you should talk things out. Maybe you have more in common than ya think."

"No we don't Soda… That bastard wants to take the munchkins away from me."

"Angry-mechainic-best-bud said what?!"

"You heard me… He thinks he would be a better guardian than me. But he doesn't even know them! He didn't even know they exist until I told him. He's never been there for 'em like I have!"

"What did ya say to him?"

"Pretty much the same thing I told you just seconds ago."

"And?"

"He told me we'll decide it in court."

Then the door opened behind them and Marcus came out with Darry in tow.

"Thanks again for dinner Darry", Marcus said and shook the younger man's hand (Marcus is 27). "I really appreciate it."

"Aw it was nothing", Darry answered.

"Do ya really have to leave this early", Two-Bit asked smiling. "It's just nine the party hasn't even started yet!"

"I have to get up early tomorrow Two-Bit", Marcus said as he started walk down the steps of the porch. "Bye guys."

"Bye", everyone except from Steve _and_ Soda called.

"Soda", Darry scolded.

"Bye", Soda called.

"Steve", Marcus called as he climbed into the car. "See you in court tomorrow!"

Steve's hands turned into fists and he threw an empty beer can at Marcus' car as it drove away.

"You bastard", he yelled angrily.

"Whoa man calm down", Soda said.

"I'm gonna kill him Soda, I'm gonna rip his fucking head off!"

"What is going on here", Darry said and looked sternly at Steve.

"Nothing", Steve went inside with Soda, Two-Bit and Darry following.

"Why are ya gonna meet Marcus in court tomorrow", Two-Bit asked and everyone now looked at Steve.

"What", Johnny asked. "Man what have ya done?"

"I haven't done anything", Steve yelled angrily.

"You must have done something", Pony said. "Or else he wouldn't want to meet ya in court."

Steve's eyes narrowed but he didn't lunge at Pony. Instead he bit his teeth together, took his jacket and left.

"Man what's his problem", Dallas asked.

"Officer Marcus", Soda said and sat down. "Shit what a mess…"

"Soda", Darry tried carefully. "What's up with Steve and Officer Marcus?"

"I can't tell ya Darry", Soda said and rubbed his face. "If they would like ya to know they would tell ya."

"Aw come on Sodapop", Two-Bit said and slapped his friend's shoulder. "You can tell little old me can't ya?"

Soda smiled. "No."

"Are we just gonna sit here or go after him", Dallas asked as he rose. "He might do something stupid."

"Nah he just needs to cool off", Darry said and went into the kitchen. "He'll come around."

"I don't think so", Soda mumbled but high enough for the others to hear.

* * *

"Come on pick up pick up", Steve grumbled as the phone dialed. "Come on!"

"This is Ms. Hanson at Darwin's school for talented children who am I speaking to?"

"Hi my name is Steve Randle and I need to talk to two of your students please."

"It's almost one am here young man they will be asleep."

"Please it's a family emergency."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you ma'am."

Steve waited for a few minutes then heard a sleepy voice.

"Hello?"

"Miley?"

"Steve? Has something happened? What's wrong?"

"Miley listen to me, nothing is wrong with me or Marcus."

"Thank God."

"But Miley… something's happened."

"What?"

"Is Sean there?"

"Yeah he's right beside me."

"Can he hear me?"

"I hear ya man", Steve heard Sean's voice from the background.

"Guys", Steve sighed. "Marcus wants to become your guardian instead of me."

"What", Sean yelled. "Is he insane? What the hell for?"

Steve repeated what Marcus had said.

"But… We want you to be our guardian", Miley mumbled.

"I know sweetie", Steve soothed. "We're gonna decide that in court tomorrow."

"You think you can win Steve", Sean asked.

"Seriously I don't know guys. But whatever happens I'll try to call afterwards okay?"

"Okay", the twins said.

Steve smiled. "I'm proud of ya both and I love ya."

"We love you too Steve", Miley said.

"Bye guys I'll call ya tomorrow."

"Bye Steve", the chorused. "We love you and we don't doubt you!"

Steve smiled fondly and put the receiver down. The he started to think of when he met the munchkins after he came back from Vietnam…

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_Steve had gone home with Tim and Curly to meet Angela and his aunt and uncle. _

_"Steve oh my God", Angela yelled and flung her arms around him and cried. "I thought I'd never see ya again!"_

_Steve just hugged her and was soon engulfed in hugs from his aunt and uncle._

_"Aunt Tia", Steve said solemnly. "Can I burrow the phone to call Miley and Sean?"_

_"Well of course dear go straight ahead!"_

_The phone dialed and Steve felt a lump in his throat._

_"This is Ms. Hanson at Darwin's school for talented children who am I speaking to?"_

_"Good day ma'am I need to speak to Miley and Sean Randle. my name is Steve Randle, their older brother and guardian."_

_"Just a moment dear."_

_Steve felt his knees go weak so he pulled a chair over and sat down._

_"Hello", came a weak voice in the phone. Steve felt alarm immediately at how weak and depressed Miley sounded._

_"Miley are you okay", he asked._

_"Who is it?" The voice was still without emotions._

_"Miley it's me Steve."_

_"Steve?"_

_"Yes Miley I just came home from Vietnam."_

_"No you're not Steve", Miley said sadly. "Steve is dead. He's missing in action our dad told us."_

_"Miley it's me I swear."_

_"Are you trying to hurt us mister?"_

_"No I would never hurt you guys!"_

_"Bye sir."_

_"Wait Miley, Miley!" Dial tone… "Damn it…"_

_"Steve", Howard Sheppard said and came into the kitchen. "You okay?"_

_"No Miley didn't believe me… I gotta go there."_

_"I'll drive ya to the airport and I'll pay for the ticket."_

_"Thanks uncle."_

_

* * *

_

Some hours later Steve was sneaking in to the school like so many times before. He found his siblings door and knocked.

_"Enter", a boy's voice with no emotion called. Steve took a deep breath and opened the door._

_The room was dark, the only light came from a candle on the desk with a picture of Steve. Before it was two forms sitting and hanging with their heads in despair._

_"That is not my best side", Steve said and the two heads snapped up. The twins turned around as Steve lit the lamp. They just stared at him in shock and Steve felt tears go down his cheeks. He still wore his uniform._

_"S-Steve", Sean stuttered._

_"It can't be…"Miley breathed._

_"Yes it can", Steve said and held out his arms. "Come here."_

_He didn't need to tell them twice. Soon he had the two smaller forms pressed against his chest._

_"W-we thought you were gone", Miley said through her tears. "D-dad told us!"_

_"They were wrong Miley", Steve soothed. His tears fell but he didn't care._

_"We've missed ya so much", Sean said. Steve kicked the door shut and led the twins over to one of their beds and they all sunk down on it._

_"I missed my munchkins too", Steve said and kissed the top of their heads. "But you have some explanation to do miss", Steve said and Miley looked up at him. _

_"What have I done?"_

_"You told me I tried to hurt you!" _

_"I-it was you then in the phone?"_

_"Well duh honey. I would never do anything to hurt you guys", he hugged them against his chest again. "Never and you can't doubt me."_

_"We don't doubt ya Steve", Sean said. "We never have."_

_End Flashback_


	6. Part 5 – See you in court

**Part 5 – See you in court**

Steve was fidgeting on his place in the courtroom. The judge had asked him and Marcus a lot of questions and was now deciding on what to do.

"Steve", Marcus said and walked over. "No matter what happens, don't be mad at me okay? If I'll be their guardian you'll still meet them. They'll just live with me and I'll get all information from school and stuff. It will be easier for you too. I mean now almost all your salary goes to their education."

"_**If**_ you'll be their guardian I will still pay half Marcus", Steve grumbled.

"Steve", Marcus sat down beside him. "I don't do this to hurt you. I just think it's for the best."

"The best for you or for them?"

"For them of course. Steve I don't know if you like it or not but I'm still you're brother and I love you."

"Kinda hard to tell."

"I know I've never been there for ya… but I'll try to in the future. I'm trying right now!"

Steve didn't answer he heard his mother's words from the day before she die.

"_Stevie my dearest treasure… if I die don't be too hard on your dad. He is just scared and confused you know he's better than that. Don't give up on him too fast. Never give up on people too fast._"

"Steve", Marcus said and waved his hand in front of Steve's face. "Hello Earth to Steven Randle."

"What", Steve asked confused.

"Never mind…"

The judge came in and both young men rose.

"I've decided", she said. "The guardianship of Miley Emma Randle and Sean Peter Randle will go to Marcus Arthur Randle. My decision is based on that he has good education, a job that pays better, a clean record and knows what his younger siblings is going through in school. The twins will from now on be living with him when they are home. This court is adjourned." She slammed the hammer down and left the room. Steve closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. Deep down he knew he would lose, deep down he knew it was hopeless.

"Do you want me to call them", Marcus said as they left.

"Yeah you do that… I-I'll call them later…"

"Do ya want a ride home?"

"No… I'll go to the park."

"Okay… Steve I"

"See ya Marcus."

* * *

Soda looked at the watch on the wall, he and Steve was off from work today and Soda knew that Steve was supposed to be in court at ten am. It was almost six pm now. He sighed and rose and put on his jacket.

"Where are ya going", Johnny asked, the only one being home for the moment.

"Out… Tell Darry okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

Soda waited until he was sure no one was in sight before he crawled into the bushes and found Steve sitting looking out over the lake.

"Hey man", Soda said and with some minor adjustments he fitted fine. "I can't believe we still fit in here."

Steve didn't answer; his face was soft and sad.

"Stevie?" Soda asked and moved closer. "Hey Steve what's wrong?"

"I lost Soda", Steve said and a single tear escaped his eyes. "I lost my munchkins."

"Damn", Soda said and put an arm around Steve's shoulders. "I'm sorry buddy."

"I don't know why it's so hard… I mean Soda, they'll live here in town when they are around and Marcus doesn't live so far away from me. We'll celebrate Christmas together, I'll still be able to call them and write to them. I'll only pay half of the bills for their education now… But why does it feel as if my heart is torn out of my chest?"

"They're your munchkins", Soda said soothingly. "They've practically been your children since they were born. You've taken care of them your entire life and now someone takes a part of that away from ya."

"What if they'll start doubting me now Soda?"

"What?"

"What if they start doubt in me? What if they stop trust me because of this?"

"They won't man, they love ya too much."

"But what if…"

"Exactly Steve _**if**_ they do. But they won't you know they won't."

"I guess you're right."

Soda look Steve over and saw that he was pale and shaking as if he was freezing. When Soda looked closer at his friend's jacket he understood why. It was a thin early-fall jacket.

"How long have you been here in that thin jacket?" he asked.

"Since two pm why?"

"It is six thirty now Steve. It's freaking November man, are ya trying to get sick?! Come on let's go to my house and warm up a bit. Then ya can call the munchkins."

"If they wanna talk to me."

"Of course they will. Now come on!"

"Wait there's someone coming."

They waited until the guy was out of sight.

"I still can't believe we still fit in there", Soda said and smiled.

"Me neither", Steve answered softly but when he rose he almost fell over. Soda took one of Steve's arms around his neck and helped his friend walk. Steve's legs were numb from sitting in that position for so long and he was emotionally drained.

* * *

Johnny was helping Darry to cook when the door opened and Steve and Soda came in.

"Ya just sit down there man", they heard Soda say softly. "I'll be right back!"

Soda ran into his room and Johnny and Darry peeked into the living room. They saw Steve sit on the couch with his face buried in his hands.

"Something bad has happened Darry", Johnny said worriedly. "He was supposed to be in court today."

"I know… Check the stove Johnnycakes. I'll talk to him."

* * *

Steve didn't look up when Darry sat down beside him.

"Hey man you okay?" Darry asked.

"Yeah… I guess."

"What happened at court?"

Steve was quiet for a few minutes. "I lost the munchkins…"

"What?" Darry asked puzzled.

"Court took them away from me. They didn't think I fit to be their guardian."

"Shit", Darry put an arm around Steve's shoulders and gave them a comforting squeeze. "I'm sorry man. " Darry's biggest fear was to lose guardianship over his younger brothers and not so long ago he'd realized Steve had the same fears for his own siblings. A fear that had just come true. "Are they sending them to foster homes?"

"No Marcus will take them."

"What? Officer Marcus? But why would he…"

"He's my older brother Dar…"

"What?"

Steve explained it to Darry.

"That asshole", Darry said and Steve looked up at him for the first time. His eyes were red and kinda confused. "No wonder ya don't seem to like him Steve."

"Well… It's kinda hard to not like him though. He's kind smart and strong… I was starting to like him when we visited the munchkins last time. But now I don't know if I can start liking him at all."

Darry squeezed his shoulders again.

"We're all gonna be here man", he said. "If ya let us. That's your biggest problem ya know that?"

"Huh?"

"Trust people, you always keep your troubles bottled up inside. Well you tell Soda but he's not the only one who cares for ya."

"I know I know… Guess I better tell the gang the whole story huh?"

"Yeah… Are ya gonna stay for dinner?"

"If it's okay…"

"Of course it is."

"Can I borrow the phone? I wanna call the munchkins."

"It's okay."

"Thanks Darry, ya're a great guy ya know that?"

Darry smiled, pated Steve's shoulder and rose. "I'm trying."

* * *

Steve waited for the phone call to go through.

"This is Ms. Hanson at Darwin's school for talented children who am I speaking to?"

"Hello again Ms. Hanson."

"Mr. Randle! Why am I not surprised? I'll fetch the twins for you."

"That would be great ma'am thank you."

Silence for a couple of minutes.

"Hi Steve", Sean said his voice was a bit sad.

"Hi Sean, how are ya?"

"We're both fine… We're sorry ya lost."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that too."

"Come on it ain't your fault."

"I know I know… But we'll still see each other at Christmas and Marcus does live in the same town as me ya know so we'll meet."

"Yeah but it feel strange."

"Tell me about it. How's Miley?"

"She's fine… Well she is sleeping now. She is pretty worn out. Want me to give her your love?"

"Yeah that would be real great."

"You know what would be real great?"

"No?"

"If ya hum mom's lullaby for me… I haven't heard it for a while."

"Sure Sean I will". Steve started humming a sweet melody in the phone. He didn't notice that the rest of the gang stood at the door listening.

"It sound wonderful", Johnny said and closed his eyes. "I almost want to fall asleep…"

Steve stopped and heard Sean sigh.

"I miss ya Steve", he said.

"I miss ya too Sean. Give Miley my love and I'll give ya a call soon."

"Okay bye Steve."

"Bye Sean." Steve put down the receiver and went out in the living room and everyone looked at him. "What?"

"I didn't know you can sing", Soda said.

"I didn't sing… I was humming."

"It sounded good… what was it?"

"Mom's lullaby. She used to hum that to me when I was a kid… before she went sick." Steve squeezed his eyes shut. It was still a sensitive subject for him.

"Darry said you'd something to tell us man", Dally said and sat down on the couch and put his hands behind his neck. "So spill the beans."

"Is this about why you were in court today", Johnny asked.

"Yeah", Steve sighed. "The court took the munchkins away from me today."

Dallas sat up with a jerk and the others stared at Steve.

"Shit", Two-Bit said and put a hand on Steve's shoulder. "I'm sorry man. Are they gonna go to a foster home?"

"No Marcus will take them."

"Marcus", Pony asked. "As in Officer Marcus?"

Steve nodded.

"Okay why would that cop take 'em", Dallas asked.

"Marcus is my older brother", Steve said.

"Whoa when did that happen", Two-Bit asked and took his hand away from Steve's shoulder.

"27 years ago", Steve answered.

"Ya know what I mean!"

Steve explained it to the others and when he was done Dallas suddenly burst out laughing.

"What's so funny", Steve growled.

"That Tim Sheppard's cousin is a cop", Dallas hollered with laughter. "Aw man that will ruin his reputation!"

Steve smiled. "If ya let it out then it will."

"Oh I can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him that I know", Dallas smirked.

"So what ya gonna do about the munchkins", Johnny asked.

"What is there to do", Steve asked and rose. "It's kinda late I need to get back home and sleep."

"Ya can stay here if ya want", Darry said but Steve shook his head.

"Thanks Dar but I need some time to think."

"We'll see ya tomorrow then", Soda asked and smiled. "And don't ya dare come in late!"

"Soda where have ya been", Steve asked. "I live in our boss' house! How can I be late when I'm going with him?"

They laughed.


	7. Part 6 – You’ve done something stupid

**Part 6 – You've done something stupid… you've broken your brother's heart.**

It was four days later and Steve still hadn't talked to Miley. She always seemed to have an excuse for not talking to him. Soda was getting worried for his friend. Steve seemed more and more depressed every day.

"_He might do something stupid_", Soda thought and watched as Steve borrowed the phone at the DX to make the call.

"Hey Sean can I talk to Miley? Why not? Sean put her on right now I mean it!"

Soda knew it was wrong but he picked up the receiver in the office and listened to the conversation.

"What do you want", he heard Miley say.

"Miley I just wanna talk to you", Steve answered. "You haven't talked to me since before the court day. What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing, why would anything be wrong Steve?"

"Honey your voice is cold an there is a strange bitterness in your tone. And the fact that Sean wants me to hum mom's lullaby for him every night isn't helping. I know he only does that when he's worried or upset. Don't think I don't know when anything is wrong with ya. I'm here for ya."

"Ha you're bad in showing it!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"If you really cared about us you wouldn't give up so easily in court."

"Miley there was nothing I could do!"

"Yeah right, admit it you just handed us over and it doesn't bother you!"

"That's not true! I did everything I could! Why would I try to hurt you and Sean? I love you guys more than anything!"

"Then you need to be better on showing it!" It was a click as she ended the call and Soda carefully put the receiver down and walked into the shop and saw Steve stand with the phone still close to his ear. His face was deadly pale and Soda knew his buddy hadn't slept or eaten properly these past days.

"Steve", he asked. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine Soda…"

"Are ya sure you look kinda pale man."

Steve opened his mouth to answer but there was no sound instead his eyes rolled back into his head and he tumbled to the floor.

"Steve!" Soda ran over and took the phone dialing 911. "Hello I need an ambulance to the east side DX right away! One of our employees just collapsed!" Soda slammed the phone down and sank down beside Steve trying to get a reaction.

"Come on man wake up", he yelled and soon heard sirens in the distance.

* * *

"How is he Soda", Darry asked as he and the gang came running down the hallway in the hospital.

"He's fine", Soda mumbled. "The doctor told me he collapsed 'cause he's not been sleeping or eating properly these past five days and because he has a cold. But what made this happen was an emotional shock or something like that."

Soda explained the situation that Steve had with Miley the past days but he left out the phone call. Soda took Darry to the side while the others went inside to sit with Steve.

"Darry I gotta go to D.C", he said.

"What? Why?"

Soda explained the phone call to Darry. "I gotta talk to her and knock some sense into her. Steve is in here because of her and Marcus. Please Darry don't worry I know how to get in without getting caught. Steve told me in case something would happen to him."

"Fine… What should I tell the others?"

"That I went to D.C. to talk to the munchkins."

* * *

It was three o'clock in the morning when Sean was woken up by an angry knock on his and Miley's door. He stumbled out of bed, he was sleeping in boxers and a T-shirt, his hair was messy but who cares? He opened the door and stared in shock at Sodapop Curtis.

"Soda what are ya doing here?!"

Soda didn't answer just got inside, closed the door and lit the lamp.

"Wakie wakie sleeping beuty", he said and Miley woke.

"Soda… What the heck are ya doing here", she asked sleepily.

"I came here to talk to ya girl", Soda said and sat down on her bed while Sean sat down on his own. "Why have ya been so mean to Steve?"

"Why do you care", she growled. "It's none of your business."

"It is my business when someone hurts my best bud!"

Sean looked at Miley. "Sis what did ya say to him?"

"Nothing", Miley grumbled.

"Oh nothing eh", Soda said and cleared his throat. "_If you really cared about us you wouldn't give up so easily in court. Yeah right, admit it you just handed us over and it doesn't bother you! _Sounds familiar?"

"You listen to our conversation?!" she shrieked angrily.

"Miley you really said that", Sean asked aghast. "How could you after everything Steve's done for us?"

"What has he done for us", Miley spat. "Nothing! What has he ever done for us?"

Soda snapped at that so he slapped her across the face and the room became very quiet. Soda regained his composure first.

"Now ya listen here missy", he growled. "Steve's lived through hell to keep you guys safe. He's worked his ass off four you guys since he was five! He's sacrificed his own education, his love life, his health just to keep the two of you safe and to give you a future."

"Oh dear", Miley grumbled. "Dad kicked him out of the house a few time so what? He was in Vietnam okay a lot of people were!"

"Your fucking father almost got your brother killed Miley", Soda yelled at her and both her eyes and Sean's went wide in fright.

"What", Sean asked.

"Your father has abused Steve since he was five", Soda explained. "He didn't want ya to know because ya need to focus on your studies and not worry about him. Your father kicked him and hit him, using not only his hands but other things as well. One time we almost were too late to save him. We almost lost your brother for fuck's sake. Your so called dad nearly killed him! He hit and kicked Steve, threw him down on an old aquarium a couple of times and then drove out to a park and hid the unconscious Steve where no one would have found him. I wouldn't have found him if the sun hadn't shone on his silver cross!"

Soda flinched at the memory and continued.

"I hope ya realized that for five years ago you were just minutes away from losing a brother. He almost got killed in Vietnam but fought back so he could get back to the two of ya! You've done something stupid Miley. You've broken your brother's heart! Steve knew he wouldn't win against Marcus, fuck the guy has a clean record, a better paid job, his own house and has been to this fucking school! There was no chance Steve would be able to win! Steve tried and he tried his best. Only because he lost in court doesn't mean he stopped care for ya! Steve would rather chew off his own arm than hurt ya!" Soda felt out of breath and had to shut up for a couple of minutes.

"Then", Miley said weakly. "Why didn't he call us directly after court?"

"Don't ya get it Miley", Sean said and went over to her side. "Steve had to think and get his thoughts in check before he called us. He didn't want us to know how depressed he was and how hard the decision hit him and now he think we hates him."

"B-but I-I didn't mean it", Miley said tears in her eyes. "I'll never be able to hate him! I love him!"

"Then you need to be better on showing it", Soda said coldly throwing what Miley had told Steve in her face. "Because of what ya said Steve's in hospital right now." Soda saw the horrified looks on the twins' faces.

"We gotta go there", Miley said and climbed out of bed. "We gotta be there! I gotta tell him I love him and that I didn't mean it!"

"And how do you explain that you're gone?" Soda asked and crossed his arms. "The school didn't even let ya go to your mother's funeral."

"We'll call in sick", Sean said and ran over to the desk and took out a piece of paper and started to write. "If we leave this to Ms. Hanson she'll call us in sick and we can come with ya!"

"Okay", Soda said and rose. "I'll give ya ten minutes to pack up starting… now!" The twins put their clothes on in a hurry and packed the most needed things and were good to go.

* * *

Darry paced back and forth at the airport. Soda had called and told him he'd bring the twins along. The plane had just landed and Darry was waiting for the threesome.

"Darry", Miley called and ran up to him. "How is he? Is he okay?"

"He's not woken up yet", Darry said coldly. "Ya got some explanation to do young lady."

"Please Dar not now", Sean said as he and Soda came up to them. "Soda's already given us a lecture… a good one. We just wanna see Steve."

"Okay, I'll take ya to him."

* * *

At the hospital only Two-Bit was still there. Dallas and Johnny had gone home to sleep and Pony was in school. Two-Bit turned when he heard hurried steps and saw Darry and company coming towards him.

"Hello there mini-Randles glad ya could make it here", he said.

"Hi Two-Bit", Miley said and gave him a brief hug. "Has he woken up yet?"

"No and the docs are starting to get worried… He's on IV now 'cause they need to get him some fluid and energy into him. He's not eaten properly for almost a week the stupid ass!"

"Can we see him?"

"Yeah go straight ahead." Two-Bit opened the door and the twins went in and closed the door. "Now tell us how you talked them into get here!"

Soda started to explain, leaving out the bit of slapping Miley; he knew Darry would kill him for it if he found out.

"Soda why don't ya head home to get some rest", Darry said afterwards

"Rest yeah good idea… Se ya guys later."

* * *

Miley and Sean just stared at the still form of their brother on the bed. He looked so fragile, pale and vulnerable that it frightened them. They'd never seen anyone look like this. Miley went forward and caressed his hand and really took in her brother's looks for the first time. She saw some scars on his face and remembered Steve told her that he'd gotten them in a rumble, after being jumped or just goofing off with the gang. Now she wondered if their dad was the reason behind them. She felt tears sting her eyes and she started sobbing.

"Steve please wake up", she said and grabbed his hand and kissed his forehead. "Please Stevie I didn't mean what I said! I was just… I was just scared, sad, angry and confused. I love you so much and I appreciate all you've done for us. I know that you tried your best to win."

"That he did", Sean said and went to Steve's other side and took the hand on that side. "Hi Steve, please wake up. Like Miley said, we love ya and appreciate all you've done for us over the years. I'm sorry that you've suffered so much shit from dad."

"Who told ya that?" was the mumbled reply and the twins' eyes went wide and they stared at Steve's face and saw him open his dark eyes. "Soda told ya didn't he?"

The twins nodded.

"How come you're here", Steve mumbled drowsily. "Where is here anyway?"

"You're at the hospital man", Sean said. "You collapsed at the DX yesterday."

"Well what do ya know", Steve mumbled. "I'm not superman am I?"

"No", Miley said and flung her arms around him and hugged him hard. "But you're our hero, our guardian angel our big brother."

Steve returned her hug and pulled Sean into it.

"Well you'll always be my munchkins", he said and kissed their heads. "Does Marcus know you're here?"

"No…" Sean said. "We don't even know if he knows you're here."

"Guess I better call him then… Not to tell about ya if you don't want to."

"We need to head back", Miley said sadly. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah… I'll be. I need to rest a little… I guess I'll see ya at Christmas then?"

"We love ya Steve", Sean said. "Never doubt that."

"Only if you never doubt that I love you."

They laughed a little and Steve went back to sleep.

* * *

_Author's note: Okay i know the time it takes to fly to and from D.C. is a bit how do you say it in english? I know it doesn't sound plausible? Anyway just bare with me please? Don't stick too much to details. Please I know it might not be logical but i needed to get the munchkins back to Tulsa in some way._ _I don't own the outsiders. Only Miley, Marcus, Sean, Goodman and his wife._


	8. Part 7 A very merry christmas? Part 1

**Part 7 – A very merry Christmas? Part 1**

Steve was working in the garage when he heard a car drive up and someone walked inside. Steve was beneath a car so he couldn't see who it was.

"Hello", a man's voice called. A voice Steve recognized at once and felt really awkward about hearing. "Is there anybody here?"

"Just a minute", Steve called and cursed himself as he rolled out from beneath the car and cleaned his hands on a rag. "What can I do for ya mister?"

The man paled and the woman put a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Steve ", the man stuttered. "I-is it really you?"

"Yes sir", Steve said coldly.

"B-but y-you d-died i-in Vietnam", the man exclaimed.

"Well _**dad**_ looks like I didn't", Steve growled.

"B-but how long h-have ya been here?"

"A little bit over two years. I went home to ya."

"Y-ya did", Mr. Randle turned even paler. "W-what did I say?"

"You said: '_So, you're back, make yourself useful and get a job'_."

"Oh no", Mr. Randle turned even paler. "I hoped that was just a bad dream…"

"Well it wasn't."

"Steve I'm sorry I said that."

"Well it doesn't matter what ya say", Steve said and glared at the man. "'cause nothing ya say means anything to me anymore."

"Son listen I know I've been a horrible father to you."

"Ya got that right!"

"Hey he's trying to apologize", the woman said angrily.

"In risk of sounding rude", Steve said and glared at her. "But who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Lucy, your father's fiancée since a year and a half."

"Poor thing, if ya run now you might get away unharmed."

"I would never hurt her", Mr. Randle said.

"You sure as hell could hurt me!"

"It was the alcohol Steve… I'm sober now; I've been for a year. I've never touched the stuff since. I lost so much when I touched it… I'm sorry."

"Oh yeah ain't good enough ya bastard. Ya slapped me around, kicked me, tried to rape me and almost got me killed!"

"I know", Mr. Randle said and lowered his gaze. "But I've changed Steve. When I got the message of you being MIA I cracked… I realized I lost yet another thing that was precious to me and this time it might even been my fault. It still is my fault that I lost you and the twins… and M…" Mr. Randle went quiet. "I mean your mother and"

"Save your breath I already know 'bout Marcus."

"Ya do?"

"Yup he lives here in town now, he's a cop. He took the munchkins away from me."

"So you are the one who took them away from me", Mr. Randle said. "I have a fuzzy memory of a young man telling me to sign a paper and after that all information I got from their school stopped coming. I realized the state had taken them away from me too… Just like the state took ya away to Vietnam." Steve was shocked when he saw the tears on his father's face. "I really have changed Steve… Please believe me."

"Wished I could", Steve said and looked at the floor. "I loved ya once… Even though ya slapped me around I loved ya… I promised mom to have patience with ya… But when ya told me that when I got home…" Steve felt hot tears go down his cheeks. "It hurt so bad that I couldn't love ya anymore."

"I didn't mean it Steve", Mr. Randle walked closer to him. "Please let me make it up to you."

"How are ya supposed to do that? You took my childhood away, I was the one taking care of mom and the twins since I was five. When she died ya chased me out of the hosue! You almost had me killed! You beat me up and hid me in a park to die!"

"I panicked, I was so regretful and I felt that I let not only you but your siblings and mother down… that's why I never went through with the raping… I loved ya and never wanted to hurt ya in that way."

"So ya wanted to hurt me?"

"No… The beer wanted me to… I tried to stop but I just lost control. I've changed Steve, please give me a chance to show it."

"How?"

"Steve", Lucy said softly. "We'll have a Christmas dinner Christmas day; we would both love it if you came."

"I don't know…" Steve said hesitant.

"Please."

"I'll think about it and I'll give ya a call."

"That would be real great."

"Thank you son", Mr. Randle said.

"Hey I haven't said yes yet! Now what's seems to be the problem with your car?"

Steve took a look at it and fixed the problem after five minutes. Mr. Randle paid him more than what it should cost and they left.

"Now that was odd", Soda said and walked up to his buddy. "Wasn't that your dad?"

"Yes… old man is sober now and he's met a new woman too. He tried to apologize to me… Said he loved me…"

"Really", Soda asked shocked. "That never happened before… Maybe he's changed."

"I dunno, they invited me to Christmas dinner… But I don't know if I gonna go…"

"It's your decision man… So it's two weeks left until Christmas… Are ya gonna celebrate the usual way?"

"Yes, I'll celebrate with my family at uncle Howard's… I don't know if Marcus will show up… I hope he'll let the munchkins come though."

* * *

"What do ya mean we won't go there", Miley yelled angrily into the phone. She was talking to Marcus and he'd just told her that she and Sean would not celebrate Christmas at their aunt and uncle's.

"Miley this is the first Christmas I'll celebrate with you guys", Marcus answered softly. "I want to celebrate it alone with you."

"What about Steve?"

"I'll invite him too… But I think he'll rather spend Christmas with the others than me."

"But Marcus", Sean called over Miley's shoulder. "We've always celebrated Christmas there. Please can't we go?"

"I said no Sean. Now when will I pick you up at the airport on the 24th?"

"At four pm", Miley said quickly and Sean stared at her.

"Okay I'll see you then. I'll call tomorrow bye guys."

"Bye Marcus", the twins called and left the phone room.

* * *

"Miley why did ya tell Marcus we'll be there at four? Ya know we'll be there at three!"

"Yes but I have a plan."

"A plan?"

"Yeah… Listen Marcus doesn't want us to celebrate Christmas with the family right?"

"Yes…"

"But we want to right?"

"Yes this far I'm on."

"Right now listen carefully. It will take an hour to drive to the airport from Tulsa. Marcus thinks we'll be there at four. But we'll call Steve up to come and pick us up at three. So Marcus will leave Tulsa around three and by then we'll leave the airport. We'll go past him on the road there and Steve will take us to Aunt Tia's! Marcus will search the airport for us when he gets there at four. He'll probably think the plane is late at first. Then he'll check on the boards and there will be no information of our plane. So he'll have to go to the information counter. It's likely that it will be a line there so he'll have to wait. When he finally realizes there is no plane coming from D.C. at four he'll get to the phone and try to call Steve up. He'll probably get no answer and he's already spent an hour at the airport. So he'll have to go back home. He'll be in Tulsa at six and by then we've gone so far in the celebrating that he'll have to let us stay!"

"Just one problem sis."

"What?"

"How do we get Steve to pick us up?"

"That's easy, we'll tell him Marcus asked us to ask him 'cause he has to work overtime. Ya dig?"

"Yeah I dig… but what if Marcus thinks Steve's the one behind it?"

"We'll have to protect him for once."

"I love ya when you're devious."

"I know."

* * *

24th December and Steve was at the Curtis house. The gang was having their private little Christmas party. They were playing poker and joking when suddenly the phone rang. Darry reached over and squeezed it to his ear by using his shoulder.

"Hello", he said as he threw a card into the pile in the middle. "Oh hi Merry Christmas. Yes he's here. Steve Miley wanna talk to ya." Steve rose and took the phone. The gang yelled Merry Christmas to her and Steve chuckled.

"Hi there honey", he said and smiled. "What's up?"

"Sean and I'll be at the airport at three pm Steve and Marcus has to work overtime and asked us to call ya to see if ya could pick us up before going to Aunt Tia's."

"Why didn't he call himself?"

"He had to get back to work."

"Hm… Marcus told me he wanted this Christmas to be a little different."

"Maybe because he'll meet the rest of the family for the first time? So Stevie can ya get us?"

"Yeah sure I'll see ya then. Say hello to Sean for me and I'll see ya soon."

He put the receiver down and looked at the gang.

"Two-Bit, have ya taught my lil' sis to lie?"

"What", Two-Bit asked in mock horror. "I would never do that!"

"Something wrong", Soda asked.

"Nah she just seemed nervous", Steve said and sat down. "No biggie."

"Ya sure it's not a biggie", Pony asked. "Ya look like it is."

"Huh", Steve looked up confused. "Why'd ya say that?"

"You're scowling", Two-Bit said and threw away a card. "Ya never do after talking to the munchkins."

"So? I'm just concentrating on the game."

"Yeah right", Dallas said and lit a cigarette.

Steve sighed and rose, took his coat and went for the door.

"Where are ya going?" Darry asked.

"To the airport of course… It will take me an hour and a half to get there."

"Why the extra 30 minutes", Two-Bit asked as Steve put on a scarf and gloves with only half fingers.

"I gotta get home and get their gifts and I have to call my aunt to tell her we're gonna come."

"Okay Steve", Soda said. "Say hi to the munchkins and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas", the gang called after Steve as he left, calling out Merry Christmas as he went.

* * *

"Come on Sean stop fidgeting", Miley said while they were leaving the plane. "It will be just fine!"

"But what if Steve's figured it out and both of them are waiting angrily at us?!"

"Relax you, I and Marcus are supposed to be the smart ones in the family and Marcus hasn't figured it out."

"Steve's smart too", Sean mumbled and buttoned his jacket. "He just doesn't wanna show it and 'sides he knows us! He knows when you're lying!"

"Don't be such a chicken everything will be just fine. Ya want to celebrate Christmas like we always have don't ya?"

"Yes but I don't wanna Steve to get in any trouble."

"Miley! Sean!" they heard their brother's voice and soon saw his smiling face.

"Steve", they called and ran over to him and embraced hard.

"Damn guys ya're getting taller still!" Steve said and ruffled Sean's hair and kissed the top of Miley's head. "But still not taller than me!"

"We missed ya Stevie", Miley said and gave him a back breaking hug. "Come on let's go let's go!"

"Whoa someone's in a hurry!" Steve said as his younger siblings pulled him by his arms towards the door. "Hold it!"

They stopped at once.

"Aren't ya forgetting something", Steve asked and smiled.

"Our luggage!" the twins exclaimed and ran off while Steve went after them chuckling.

* * *

"Aw my darlings", Aunt Tia exclaimed and hugged all three of them. "Come in come in don't stand there in the cold!" It was snowing heavily in Tulsa this Christmas.

"Look what the cat dragged in", Tim said from his place leaning in the doorway.

"Timpy", Miley called and ran over to hug him. Tim hugged her back.

"Miley!" A voice shrieked and Angela came down the stairs.

"Angela!" Miley shrieked in the same way.

"Remind me to get earplugs next time we put those two together", Sean said.

"Hey there buddy", Curly said and picked his little cousin up from behind and gave him a hug.

"Hi Curly!"

The Christmases at the Sheppard's house always went the same way. They ate dinner, they talked, they sang songs and played games and later they opened their presents before sending children to bed. The older ones then stayed up a little longer to watch TV and talk.

* * *

It was six pm and the family had just started to sing songs and it was Steve's turn… but he, as always, was very rejecting about it. Steve had always thought he was a bad singer. He needed a lot of encouragement before taking a single note so people could hear it. Miley was pulling in his arms while the rest called encouraging words to him. There were about twenty people around.

"Come on Steve", Sean said and started to push his brother from behind. "At least hum something!"

"No… glory Sean; haven't ya realized by now that I'll always pull up a fight when it comes to this?"

"What are ya so afraid of", Miley asked. "It's just family here!"

"Exactly and family is the meanest judges, 'cause they are always honest!"

"Please sweetie", Aunt Tia said, one of the only three women now alive allowed to call him that. His mom had been one and Mrs. Curtis. Now it was his aunt, Mrs. Goodman from time to time and rarely Mrs. Matthews. "Can't you sing that lullaby your mother wrote?"

"Yeah", Miley said and made puppy eyes. "I haven't heard it for so long. Please Stevie pretty please?"

"Okay fine", Steve sighed and rose.

"Yay", Miley cheered, kissed Steve's cheek and sat down in Tim's lap as Steve sat down at the piano and started to play and sing.

"**_Verse 1  
Good night my angel time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say_**

I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Where ever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away

Verse 2  
Good night my angel now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay

And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me

(Musical Bridge)  
Do do do do...

Verse 3  
Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry and if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart there will always be a part of me

Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabies go on and on  
They never die that's how you and I will be"

Everyone applauded and Steve suddenly had his younger siblings in his arms. They were hugging him hard and had tears in their eyes. He kissed their heads.

"_They surely love him_", Tia thought and felt tears in her eyes. "_And he'll always love them no matter what. He is so much like his mom… My sweet little babies…_"

Suddenly she heard the doorbell ring and went to open. Outside stood a man looking like a storm cloud and his eyes were burning in anger.

"Marcus honey", Tia said and smiled warmly. Marcus had met her and Uncle Howard some weeks ago. "Why are you so late?"

"Good evening Aunt Tia… Is Steve there I would like to talk to him."

"Well sure come in!"

"No thank you I think we better take it out here."

"Oh… Eh okay I'll get him."

Tia went inside and Miley and Sean saw her go over to Steve and whisper something in his ear. They peaked out through the window and saw Marcus. They saw that he was jumping mad and his hands were clenched into fists.

"Uh oh", Miley breathed as she saw how angry he was.

"What have we done?" Sean whispered and they notice Steve put his jacket on and go outside. The twins sneaked out through the backdoor and went around so they could listen to their brothers.

* * *

"Marcus what's up", Steve asked.

"What's up", Marcus asked angrily. "Is that all you have to say?"

"Huh? What are ya talking about man?"

"Do you have any idea how worried I was at the airport and the twins weren't there?!"

"The airport", Steve asked confused. "Why did ya go there?"

"To pick up the munchkins of course you stupid ass!"

"To pick up… but I…"

"Ya thought I wouldn't figure it out?!"

* * *

Two hours earlier

Marcus went inside the airport; more like ran 'because he was late. The clock was 16:20 and the twins were certainly waiting for him. He went over to the gate he knew they would come in through. But he didn't see anyone coming through. That puzzled him and he started to take a look around but didn't see the twins. He looked for ten minutes and then went to the information counter.

"Excuse me ma'am", he said to the receptionist. "At witch gate does the 16:00 plane from D.C. come in?"

"There is no plane coming in at that time sir. The latest plane came in at 15:00."

"But that can't be right… Can you please check if a Miley Randle and a Sean Randle has been on that plane?"

"Yes sir." She looked through some papers. "Why yes sir they have. They got here 15:00."

Marcus' eyes darkened and his hands clenched into fists.

"Steve", he muttered darkly. "Just wait until I get my hands on you…"

* * *

Present time

"So you were so mad at me for taking over guardianship that you talked them into trick me so you could celebrate Christmas together?" Marcus growled.

"What? Have ya lost your mind? Miley called me earlier and told me you'd told her to call me to go and get them!"

"Blaming the twins when you get caught", Marcus said and shook his head. "What a good guardian you turned out to be. Did ya blame them when you got hauled in too?"

Steve's eyes flashed in anger. "Careful with what ya say Marcus. I knew ya wanted to celebrate with me and the munchkins alone but I guess Miley and Sean talked ya into change your mind. I guessed ya weren't used to it and gave in. First rule pal, never give in to pleading. You're the bad guardian who want to take away one of the few stable things your younger siblings has ever had."

Miley and Sean looked guiltily at each other and Miley took a shuddering breath. Suddenly they heard how flesh connected and how someone collided with the trashcans. They peeked around the corner and saw Steve lean towards a trashcan that had fallen over, he was covering his nose and Marcus stood above him with his fists clenched. Marcus raised his hand to hit again and Miley ran out from their hidingplace.

"No", she yelled and flung her arms around Marcus' torso. "It was me Marcus, I lied to you I came up with the whole idea! Steve had nothing to do with it!"

"Miley", Steve said shocked and Sean helped him rise.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry", Miley sobbed. "I just wanted things to be normal at Christmas. Please Marcus don't be mad."

"Miley", Marcus tried and separated her from him. He put his hand beneath her chin and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. "Let's go home okay?"

"O-okay", she said and went over and gave Steve a hug. "Bye Stevie I'll see ya around."

"Yeah sure", Steve said and walked over to his car and pulled the twins' bags out. Sean helped him and Steve whispered to him:

"My window is unlocked buddy."

Sean started but then nodded and hugged his brother before wordlessly climb into the back of Marcus' car. Steve waved after them and went inside again.

* * *

Around one in the morning Steve woke when something in his room bumped. He turned on the light and saw his younger brother on the floor on all four. Steve was the only one home because Mr. and Mrs. Goodman had went to family in San Francisco over the holidays. Steve threw his quilt aside and went over to his brother. Sean had brought one suitcase with him.

"Golly kid are ya trying to kill yourself", Steve said as he hauled Sean to his feet.

"No I just slipped…" Sean mumbled and closed the window.

"Did ya tell Marcus you left?"

"No… Not Miley either… I couldn't find her and I'm still mad at her. This could have been a great day if she hadn't started ploting."

"Come here", Steve said as he saw that his younger brother was close to tears. Sean flew into his brother's embrace.

"I just wanted her to be happy so I didn't tell you", Sean said between sobs. "I'm so sorry Marcus hit you. It was our entire fault!"

"Sh little bro", Steve sank down on the bed, still holding his brother. "Sh it's okay, it's okay."

"No it's not… Your and Marcus' relationship is even worse now!"

"Sh mini me", Steve soothed and lied down and pulled Sean with him. He held his arms protectively around him. "Sh mini me."

"I'm not like ya Steve… I'm not smart enough."

"What ya talking about man? You're smarter than me!"

"No… I know that ya just pretend to be stupider than ya are. You're really smart Steve."

"Maybe… But I think it's better when my little munchkins are smart." Sean snuggled closer to his older brother. "Now go to sleep we'll talk in the morning."

"Okay… 'night Steve."

"'night Sean."

* * *

In another part of town Miley sneaked down into the kitchen of Marcus' house and found him in the kitchen. He sat at the table with his elbows on it and hiding his face in his hands.

"Marcus", she asked carefully and his head jerked up.

"Yeah? You okay Miley can't you sleep?"

"No… I feel so bad."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you the truth over there… It was I who lied to you and Steve… It's my fault that ya hit him and that your relationship got a turn for the worse."

"Don't you want to be with me Miley?"

"Yes I do… I love you you're my brother… But it's just Steve… he's been here my whole life. It's kinda hard to replace that."

"I know… but I'm not trying to replace him. I'm trying to do what's right. Steve and I've met and talked a lot these past weeks and when I finally thought we were gonna get along just fine I hit him and now I lost him again." Marcus started sobbing and Miley went over and hugged him. Marcus flung his arms around her and let her head rest on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and held her close and Miley snuggled into his chest.

"While at school", Marcus said. "I didn't know about you and Sean. All I knew was that I had a little brother here in Tulsa living with our dad. I knew mom had died but I wasn't allowed to go home… It was the same for you I guess?"

"Yeah", Miley choked out.

"When she died I wrote letters to Steve and dad… I never got any answer… Steve told me that after her dead he only focused on your and Sean's wellbeing and school and nothing else. I guess dad throw them away."

"Do ya know what dad did to him?"

"Yeah", Marcus grip tightened. "Steve told me the first day we met… I should've been here to help him… I'm the oldest. I should've been here!"

"Ya didn't know…"

"Steve has suffered enough and it's my fault."

"Stop it Marcus", Miley said and pulled away. "It wasn't your fault that dad did what he did. You were at school; you were kept out of the loop. If mom had wanted Steve to know she would've told him. Steve is the forgiving type."

"Sometimes he seems so hard", Marcus sighed. "He's cold and hard like rock."

"He's not!" Miley protested.

"Yes he is, when he's not with you and Sean or Soda. He's like a rock around the rest of the gang too and me…"

"No he isn't… Wait that's why Soda and Pony was so confused."

"Huh?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was two days after the tornado as Miley entered the Curtis house and found Pony reading a book and Soda drawing in his sketchpad._

_"Hi guys", she said._

_"Hey Miley", both spoke up without looking up from what they were doing._

_"Are ya always this boring", Miley said and gained no reaction. She just shrugged and walked over to Soda and snatched the pad from him._

_"Hey", Soda protested. "I was working on that!"_

_"These are great Soda", Miley said as she flipped the pages._

_"Thanks", Soda said and rose to stand beside her. Her face had a strange frown on. "What?"_

_He looked over her shoulder and saw what she was looking at. It was a picture of Steve and Two-Bit. Two-Bit was asleep on the couch and Steve sat in the armchair, it looked as if he was talking to someone out of vision. Then she noticed that you could see Soda's and Dallas' reflection in the mirror. He was obviously talking to them._

_"It's wrong", she muttered._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"You've captured everyone's personality in all pictures… except Steve's." Pony walked over to look at the picture._

_"Nope it's perfect", he said. "That's Steve for ya munchkin."_

_"It's not and don't ya dare call me that! Steve's the only one allowed to."_

_"But Miley that's the Steve we know" Pony objected about the painting. _

_"No it's not! Steve's not that cold."_

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Come one", Marcus said and rose. "Let's go watch some TV unless you want to go back to bed."

"No I'm good."

"What about Sean?"

"He's asleep I think… He looked really tired when he went to bed. He can sleep through anything."

"Like me then", Marcus said and sat down on the couch. Miley sat down beside him and snuggled to his side. They didn't even get time to turn the TV on before they fell asleep.

* * *

_Author's note: the song belongs to Billy Joel and is called Lullaby or Goodnight, my angel not quite sure. Look it up, I love it._


	9. Part 8 A very merry Christmas? Part 2

**Part 8 – A very merry Christmas? Part 2**

Marcus was the first to wake up and watched the clock… 09:02 Christmas morning. He smiled at the sight of Miley at his side.

"Miley", he said softly and she raised her head. "Time to get up munchkin."

"Not a munchkin", Miley said drowsily. "Shut up."

"That's not the language suited for a young lady."

She started to pat him in the face.

"Miley what are you doing?" he asked chuckling.

"Looking for the snooze button."

"Very funny. Go and wake Sean and I'll start breakfast."

"Okay…"

Miley disappeared upstairs and Marcus went into the kitchen.

"Marcus", Miley shrieked as she entered the kitchen causing Marcus to drop the frying pan he was holding. "He's gone he's not in his room or anywhere!"

"What?" Marcus stared and went upstairs with her. They looked everywhere. "Where can he be?"

"One of his bags is gone", Miley mumbled.

"Come on", Marcus went downstairs and took his jacket on. "Let's go find him!"

* * *

Steve was in the kitchen he only wore his jeans and socks. He was cooking breakfast for him and Sean, who was still asleep. Steve chuckled at the thought of his younger brother. When Steve woke up he practically had to use a shoehorn or a crowbar to get out of Sean's grip.

"Sean", Steve called as he finished the last pancake. "Breakfast!"

"Coming", Sean answered sleepily. But he didn't come so Steve chuckled and went inside his room only to get jumped by his younger brother. Sean jumped onto his back and sent both of them to the ground. Sean struggled for a couple of minutes but then found himself pinned down by his older brother.

"Ya need to practice more lil' bro", Steve chuckled. "You're no chance for me!"

"Okay… I give in." Steve rose and Sean took in the appearance of Steve's upper body. Steve had some pretty bad scars on his back and some on his chest. Sean guessed they were from the abuse and rumbles. Steve noticed him looking him over and smiled a soft smile. He went to his wardrobe and pulled on a long-sleeved black jersey Mrs. Matthews had given him for Christmas last year. She'd seen that Steve didn't have any warm jerseys so she made one herself. She'd made him one blue, one green, one red and one grey over the year too.

"Some of them look pretty nasty", Sean said lowly still staring at the scars.

"Don't worry about it", Steve said as they walked to the kitchen. When they got there Sean saw the four plates and that there was more food than both of them could eat. Steve smiled at Sean's attempt to cock an eyebrow.

"Nice try mini me but ya need to practice more", he said and looked at the clock. 09:25. "No I'm not crazy… I only assumed that we'll have visitors pretty soon."

"Huh visitors?" They heard the doorbell ring. Steve motioned for Sean to sit down while he went to the door.

* * *

As soon as he opened he saw the worried faces of Marcus and Miley.

"Well look what the cat dragged in", Steve said and smiled then stuck his head outside to look for Sean and then leaned against the doorframe. "Are we missing someone?"

"Steve please say Sean is here", Marcus pleaded. "He left sometime last night."

Steve looked them over. Both looked really worried, they kinda reminded him of Darry and Soda when Pony disappeared with Johnny. He merely nodded.

"Thank God!"

"Is he okay", Miley asked and Steve nodded again and stepped aside.

"Come on in and have some breakfast", he said and Miley hurried inside to hug her twin. But Marcus just stood there. "Aren't ya gonna come?"

"I don't think I deserve it…"

"Come on Marcus", Steve grabbed his older brother's arm and pulled him inside. "It was just a misunderstanding and I want ya to stay."

"Really", Marcus asked as he took off his jacket and shoes. "You mean it?"

"Why not", Steve smiled. "You're my brother. Miley Emma Randle get back her and take off your shoes!"

* * *

They had a really good time at breakfast and Miley and Sean took care of the dishes while Marcus and Steve watched them and all of them were talking.

"So what do ya guys wanna do today", Sean asked when they were done.

"Why don't we go to the movies", Miley asked.

"Good idea", Marcus said. "We can go to the movies and to a restaurant. The bill's on me."

"Sorry guys", Steve said and rose. "I got plans."

"Ya got a date", Sean asked and turned around in his chair as Steve walked past him up to the counter. "Is she pretty? What's she like?"

"What's her name", Miley asked. They both knew Steve had dumped Evie after finding out she was two-timing him. "What does she like to do?"

"Does this always happen when you got a date", Marcus asked amused.

"First of all it's not a date", Steve said and sighed. "And secondly, and answer to your question Marcus yes."

"Then if it's not a date what is it?" Miley asked.

"Dad invited me to Christmas dinner with him and his girlfriend…"

The room went so quiet you could hear the dripping from a crane in the bathroom.

"W-what", Marcus asked. "And you're gonna go?"

Steve told them about what happened at the DX and that he'd run into Lucy or their dad many times after that.

"You're sure he's sorry", Miley asked.

"No, that's what I'm gonna check."

"Then I'm gonna go too", Sean said and rose from his chair.

"Over my dead body you will. You're not gonna come before I know it's safe."

"Aw come on Steve don't be so damn protective. 'sides if the old man hasn't changed he won't be able to hurt ya if you are there with us."

"Ya think I'm scared of him?"

"Yes." Miley stared at Sean and so did Marcus.

"What", Steve asked and walked closer to Sean.

"Ya might not act as if ya are", Sean said. "But I've seen what happen to your eyes when ya talk about him. I know what ya look like when you're scared. You're good in hiding it… but your eyes can't. Steve I saw the scars he's given ya. Ya lived through hell bro… Time to realize that you're afraid of him."

Steve just stared in shock at his younger brother the only movement he did was winking. Marcus walked up to them.

"Steve", he said but got no reaction. "Hey Steve!" The twins and Marcus saw Steve's body start shaking and the twins knew that it either meant he was really pissed or tried to hold back tears. Steve snapped out of it and turned to the sink and heaved a huge sigh to gain his composure again.

"Stevie", Miley tried and put a hand on his back soothingly. "It's okay. We're scared too…"

"I'm not scared of him…" Steve said darkly. "I'm afraid that he'll try something and I'll do something I'll regret… If her tries to hurt me… or even worse you guys I don't know what I'll do. The old man can't scare me Miley…" he turned to look at her. "'cause I have no feelings about him any longer. I have no feelings at all, to him I'm a rock a cold and really hard one. That's who I am… a rock."

Marcus thought back of his talk with Miley and realized she did too when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"You're not a rock Steve", she said and hugged his tensed body.

"Yeah I am", Steve's voice cracked as tears started to go down his face. "I can't even feel anything for my own dad."

Marcus sighed and did something he'd only done once before. He walked up to Steve and wrapped his strong arms around him and hugged him to his chest tightly. Steve was taken totally by surprise, but this time didn't try to break loose. Sean joined in the hug and so did Miley and Steve broke down and clung to his older brother. Miley and Sean felt a bit scared, they'd never seen Steve cry this much, nor looking so hurt.

"Sh lil' man it's okay", Marcus soothed and kissed the top of Steve's head. "We'll all go together. Ya don't have to worry."

"Did he just say ya", Sean asked and they laughed and Steve dried the tears.

"Look at me I think I've been around the Curtis boys too much", he joked.

"It's nothing wrong with crying Steve", Sean said. "Ya told us that."

"Are ya really sure ya wanna meet the ole man?"

"Yes", the other three said.

"Right I'll just call up Lucy."

"Lucy is his girlfriend right", Miley asked as Steve dialed the number.

"Yeah and she's kinda nice. Hello? Oh hi dad… Yes Merry Christmas. Yeah uh dad about that… the guys wanna come too. No not my friends… Marcus and the twins. Why? Dad come on they wanna see ya. Aw come on! I know it might feel awkward, yes I I'm fully aware of that… Hey Lucy. Yeah my siblings wanna come too. Okay I'll see ya then thanks. Uh you too bye." Steve ended the call. "That was weird…"

"What", Marcus asked and leaned against the doorframe.

"Dad said he didn't want y'all to come…"

"Why?"

"I dunno." Steve said with a shrug. "I think he's scared of ya."

"Scared of us", Miley asked and sat down on her chair again. "Why?"

"He doesn't know y'all."

* * *

Around twelve the Randle siblings was outside the house of their father.

"All the bottles are gone", Marcus noted. "And the place looks better too."

"Yeah the roof is fixed", Steve said and looked around. "So is the fence, walls, stairs and garage. Last time I remember it looking like this was when I was four."

"I've never seen it like this", Marcus said as they walked up the steps of the porch. Miley and Sean was looking around curiously, the last time they'd been here was after the tornado. Steve had only driven by to check that the house was still standing and that the old man wasn't dead. They'd been told to stay in the car. The house had looked like shit then. Steve went up and rang the doorbell and the door opened. Lucy stood in the doorway smiling wide when she saw them.

"Steve dear", she said and hugged him and Steve gave her a half-hearted one back. "It's so good to see you. Oh this must be your siblings! Why are you all standing out here in the cold come in come in!" When Steve shut the door he caught glance of Two-Bit staring at him and he sighed. Great now the gang would kill him later.

* * *

"It's so wonderful to finally meet all of you", Lucy went on as she took Miley's coat. "Aw look at you doll you look so much like your grandma."

"Which one of them", Miley asked.

"Your mother's mother", Arthur Randle said as he entered. "Y'all look like your mother and her part of the family."

The silence was awkward and Lucy felt it and decided to do something about it.

"Well come here sweeties", she said to Miley and Sean and led them into the kitchen. "Let your dad and brothers have some privacy and you can tell me all about school, boyfriends and girlfriends."

* * *

"So", Mr. Randle said as he sat down on the couch. "Steve told me you're a cop Marcus."

"Yes sir I am", Marcus said and sat down in an armchair while Steve took one of the dining chairs.

"And that you're the twins' guardian."

"That's correct too sir."

"And that you now live here in town and are this side of town's most popular cop."

"Yes I have my own house and as far as I've been told I'm the most liked cop. But I'm just doing my job."

"Knock it off", Steve said and smiled. "There is nothing as bad as false modesty."

"I'm not trying to be modest Steve", Marcus said and turned to him. "I'm just doing my job."

"Well I've heard you favor greasers", Mr. Randle said.

"I don't do that… I just ask the socs what happened and then the greasers and look at the evidence. Sometime the greasers are to blame and sometimes the socs."

"And sometimes ya let the greasers get off easily", Steve smirked.

"What can I say", Marcus said and smiled at him. "Can't be too hard on people like my brother can I? Besides a lot of the greasers I let off the hook are just misunderstood."

"Aw ya do care", Steve teased.

"Shut up."

Mr. Randle looked between them. "I've never understood this socs-greasers-affair, care to explain to me?"

"Sure", Steve said. "Socs are the rich kids, the west side big shots. The spoilt brats who wear madras and drive fancy cars and jump greasers, gets drunk or jump each other. The greasers are us, the poor people, and the east side low life as we're called. We were jeans, leatherjackets and hair oil. We love cars and Elvis and the Rolling Stones while the socs digs Beatles."

"I see…"

Marcus looked his father over and remembered the picture he'd found with a man and a boy sitting on a car. This was that man, only older and more tired.

"So dad", he asked. "Do you have a job?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I do."

"Really", Steve asked. "Ya didn't tell me."

"Sorry about that son", Steve cringed at the word. "I work at a warehouse in town. It's not much but it pays the bills. Lucy works at a kindergarten."

"She seems nice", Marcus said and rose. "I think I'll go and talk to her."

He left Steve and Mr. Randle alone and both of them quietly looked at each other. Mr. Randle looked at his son's face and noted the scars he had.

"Did I cause any of those scars Steve", he asked lowly.

"Yes", was his son's short answer.

"I'm sorry."

"You've said that already."

"I'm still sorry for how I treated ya. It's not right. I should have taken care of you, the twins and your mother. Not being taken care of by my son."

Steve didn't answer.

"I'm such a coward", Mr. Randle continued. "When your mother got sick I just boogied. I couldn't stand to see her sick. Then I looked at you and boogied even more… You look so much like her Steve that it's scary. What did ya get from me?"

"Your temper…"

Mr. Randle laughed. "Ah I'm really sorry to hear that."

"It's okay… I can keep it… most of the time… it was worse when I was younger. Now I only lose control when those damn socs does something."

"Yeah ya sure could throw a punch…"

"I still can. Ask the socs I clobbered last week for messing with my buddy's little brother."

"You still hang around those Curtis boys?"

"Yes."

"And those other three, Texas, Wit-Nit and Johnny?"

Steve started laughing. "No it's Dallas Two-Bit and Johnny."

"Ah", Mr. Randle said. "I always thought it was strange that guy called himself wit and the egg of a louse… Wit-Nit… Strange name."

Steve made a mental note to call Two-Bit that next time he did something to piss him off.

"Ya know son… I'm very proud of ya", Mr. Randle said as he lit a cigarette.

"What", Steve asked shocked and not sure if he heard right.

"I told ya I'm proud of ya. Ya got decent grades in school, got a good work, good friends, took good care of your mom and the twins and fought in Vietnam and made it back alive… One day you'll turn into a great dad. Something I never was."

"You were… before mom got sick. It was nothing wrong with ya then." Steve looked over at the photographs on the small table. It was the same pictures Marcus had seen. "The photo with me on that car is proof of it."

"Yeah… but one little tragedy… wait scrap that… a big tragedy made me a devil."

"Ya could say that again… a big tragedy I mean…"

"No ya didn't and I understand that."

"Sorry…"

"Don't apologize to me son. Ya have no need to."

They continued talking for a little while and then all of them sat down to eat.

* * *

When the siblings were driving home Steve told Marcus to drop him off at the Curtis house.

"Why", Miley asked.

"Two-Bit saw me at the old man's…" Steve sighed. "The gang is gonna kill me now…"

"No they won't", Sean said smiling. "Soda will protect ya… As good as he can and as dad said: you can throw a punch."

"He didn't say that exactly and were ya eavesdropping?!"

"Well eh… kinda."

Steve shook his head. "You're hanging around Two-Bit way too much."

"Don't ya mean Wit-Nit?"

"Sean…."

"Sorry."

"Here's the key to my house… or Goody's house, ya can get your bag and then you can hide it beneath the right front wheel of my car savvy?"

"Sir yes sir!"

Marcus laughed as Sean saluted Steve who just shook his head.

* * *

"I'm telling y'all Steve went inside the old bastard's house!" Two-Bit told the gang. But none of them would listen, except Soda. He was drawing and was hiding his satisfied smile behind the pad. Steve had told him about his meetings with Lucy and Arthur Randle and that he planned to visit them.

"Two-Bit ya must've been drunk or something", Dallas said and looked away from the TV. "Why would Steve go back to the useless shit?"

"I dunno!"

"I-I saw him talk to him in the store", Johnny mumbled.

"Ya did", Two-Bit said. "Ya see it's not just me!"

"Ya sure it was them Johnnycake", Pony asked.

"I dunno… maybe. I recognized Steve of course, he even gave me a ride home. But I saw him talk to a man that I think was his dad and a woman I've never seen before."

"When ya mention it I saw him talk to a woman outside the DX", Dallas said and looked around. "I overheard her say something about an Arthur wanting to see Steve."

"Steve's dad came by the DX and said he was sorry", Soda said. Not looking up from his work but he felt the entire gangs' eyes on him. He continued to draw lines. "And the lady with him invited Steve for Christmas dinner."

"What", Darry yelled and Soda didn't answer. "Soda ya gotta be kidding me?!"

"Nope, no kidding", Soda said and drew a fine line.

"Can ya stop that and tell us what ya know?!" Soda didn't seem to notice Darry's angry voice so Pony walked over to him and snatched the pad away.

"Hey!" Soda exclaimed.

"Soda focus", Darry said as Pony put the pad away. "Steve's been with his dad."

"Yeah so?"

"So that bastard has abused him and hurt him and kicked him out of the house! Ya can't be serious when ya tell us he's gone back to him."

"I haven't gone back to him", Steve's voice made them all turn towards the door and Steve shut it behind him. "I went there to see if he was sorry."

"Are ya crazy man", Dallas yelled and grabbed Steve by the collar. "You're finally free from that bastard and now you're going back?!"

"I told ya I ain't gonna go back", Steve growled. "I'm just gonna be civil to him…"

"Ya still haven't given up on him", Soda didn't ask it was a statement.

"Promises runs deep in guys like us", Johnny mumbled.

"I thought we were rotten straight through", Two-Bit said. "So the only thing running deep in us is mold!" He started to roar in laughter.

"That's a horrible one Wit-Nit", Steve said and Two-Bit stopped. Dallas smirked back at Steve and patted his shoulder.

"That's a good one man", he said and walked off.

"Did he try to hurt ya", Darry asked Steve still being concerned.

"No", Steve took his jacket off. "He told me he was proud of me."

They all went quiet. They all knew Steve had never heard his dad say that to him when he grew up and they could only guess his mother did. The Curtis boys knew their dad had told Steve he was proud of how good he took care of his mom.

"Why wouldn't he be", Soda said and rose. "I'm proud of ya."

"Aw come on Soda don't be like that!" Steve said. "Don't be so sweet on me remember what happened in the park." Both of them looked at each other and then broke out laughing like crazy.

"What the heck are ya laughing at", Dallas asked as they went on and on laughing.

"S-something t-that h-happened i-in t-the p-park w-when I-I c-came b-back f-from V-Vietnam", Soda managed to get out while he was still laughing.

"Are ya guys on something", Two-Bit asked. "Or is it my funny appearances that make you go on like this?" He was quiet thinking. "Wait… that didn't come out right."

Steve and Soda laughed harder until Steve started coughing after laughing too much. Darry patted his back hard.

"Thanks", Steve said and continued to cough.

"You're welcome… Can ya please tell us now what's so damn funny?"

"When I found Steve in the park we hugged", Soda said smiling. "There was this little girl… I think she was four or five years. She thought it was strange."

"She'd never seen two guys hug?" Pony asked and tried to cock an eyebrow.

"Guess not", Steve said with a shrug. "She asked her mom what we were doing and her mom guessed that Soda here had just come home from the war."

"So that's not very funny", Dallas said.

"Nope", Soda said and grinned. "But what happened next is."

"What happened", Johnny asked.

Steve and Soda started chuckling again.

"She asked her mom if we were a couple", Steve said and the gang first blinked then broke out laughing.

"I can picture the mother's face", Darry said and laughed.


	10. Part 9 – Love is in the air?

**Part 9 – Love is in the air? A girl named Freja**

Steve went inside the shop from the garage to take a Pepsi. He and Soda had worked in the garage the whole day and it was a very cold day too. Steve stopped when he saw a guy in the shop. The guy was looking out the window. He had wheat-gold hair and had the same kind of haircut as Dallas with just a little grease in it. His eyes were a kind of dark green and he wore light blue jeans, a white poloneck sweater, black boots and a black leather jacket with chains on the shoulders and back. Steve knew the guy was new in town but still felt like he recognized him.

"Sorry I didn't hear ya come in", Steve said and the guy jumped. "What can I do for ya?" The guy flashed him a smile and looked Steve over. He frowned as if thinking hard on something. But suddenly his smile widened and he said:

"What could a half-hoodlum-mechanic that is cocky yet sweet do for me?"

Steve blinked a few times.

"No way", he said and smiled. "It can't be…"

"Wait, did I forget to say smart… at least smarter than a gold fish!" They broke out laughing.

"Fre", Steve yelled and hugged the guy hard. "It's good to see ya girl. I barely recognized you!"

"Same here Steve-o!"

"Soda", Steve yelled. "Get your sorry ass out here!"

"What ya going on about", Soda said as he entered. "Eh… Who's this?"

"Aw don't say ya don't recognize me Trocatello", Fre said.

"Freja!" Soda exclaimed happily and hugger her tight. "Darn girl I didn't recognize ya!"

Freja, or Fre as her friends called her laughed.

"I barely recognize you two klutzes either."

"Klutzes", Steve asked and threw his arm around her shoulders. "Well in that case we picked it all up from ya."

"Oh I'm so flattered."

The door opened and Goodman came in.

"Hey Goody look who's back", Soda said happily. "It's Freja!"

"Oh no", Goodman said and sighed heavily, from the bottom of his heart. "Are ya back here?"

"Yup for good this time", Freja answered beaming.

"I better get the bug spray then… Steve Soda get the hell out of here now, Jake and Frank will be in any second and take that… girl with ya."

"Aw Goody I thought you liked me", Freja said and pouted.

"Like a mosquito at night when I try to sleep. Now get out…"

* * *

The three 21-year-olds ran down the street laughing.

"I don't know what ya did to Goody", Soda said smiling. "But he sure as hell doesn't like ya."

"And it takes a lot for that to happen", Steve stated.

"Eh Goody is just a grumpy old girls-should-have-long-hair-so-you-know-they're-girls kinda guy", Freja said and smiled. "So tell me how things been going? I got your letters but it's better hearing it in person."

Steve and Soda took turns telling her about all that happened since they last saw her. Freja Lincoln had been an exchange student from England when Steve and Soda were in seventh grade. Her grandparents and the whole family on her mother's side were Swedish and her dad's side was all Englishmen. Freja got her name from the Norse goddess Freja and used to spend her summers in Sweden with her grandparents. That's why she called Soda Trocatello, after the two Swedish soft drinks Trocadero and Portello. When she was an exchange student she was first thought to be a boy, looking as she still does, and the first ones to find out about it was actually Soda and Steve. They'd befriended her and walked home to the family she lived with to hang out. The mother there had said that it was nice of them to walk a young woman home. Steve and Soda had been shocked but she'd just smiled and they still hung out. The boys then classed her as the coolest girl in town since she was as interested in cars as they are. She fought, she swore, she played football and listened to the same bands as Steve and Soda and one of the funniest moments they had was when the rest of the gang found out she was a girl.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hi y'all", Freja said as she walked towards the guys._

_"Hi Fre", Soda called and smiled. "We're gonna go and play some football wanna join us?"_

_"Sure", she said and smirked. "But don't say I didn't warn ya. I'm on fire today!"_

_"Ha", Dallas taunted. "Ya sure are full of yourself."_

_"Better that than being full of shit." The guys laughed at Dallas' angry face. "So what teams?"_

_It ended up being Steve, Soda, Two-Bit and Freja against Darry, Dallas, Johnny and Pony. It was a pretty even match and Freja's team was only leading with 2 points when Darry suggested that next team to take a point wins. Steve threw the ball long and Freja caught it and ran. Darry took off against her and tackled her hard to the ground._

_"Darrel Shane Curtis Jr.", Mrs. Curtis' voice reached all of them and Darry stood up. _

_"Yes mom", he asked confused._

_"Don't play so rough on girls", Mrs. Curtis scolded._

_"What", Darry asked and looked down on Freja who just blinked in confusion. "Mom this is just Fre not a girl."_

_"Oh dear", Mrs. Curtis said as she helped Freja up. "Don't you think I recognize young girls Darry? Fre dear are you okay?"_

_"Yes Mrs. Curtis I'm fine. I'm used to rougher things than this."_

_Johnny and Pony had been eyeing her, embarrassed and curious at the same time._

_"Are ya really a girl", Pony asked shyly._

_"Yup", Freja said and ruffled his hair._

_"No", Steve said and flung his arm around her shoulders. "You're the coolest girl in this town."_

_"Ya knew about this", Dallas growled at Steve._

_"Uh hu", Freja said and smiled sweetly at him. _

_"So I guess ya knew too", Darry turned to Soda angrily._

_"Yup", Soda answered from his place beside Steve and Freja. The other boys' eyes narrowed and they looked really mad. "Uh guys I think we better get out of here."_

_Soda, Freja and Steve took off down the street with the others chasing them. Darry was so mad at them because he'd been so rough on a girl, scolded by their mom and not watched his language around Freja. The others were just mad because they'd been so embarrassed but Dallas was also mad that Freja had walked in on him naked once. It hadn't bothered her and not Dallas either since he thought she was a guy._

_End of flashback_

* * *

"Man guess if they gang will be happy to see ya", Soda said as they got to the house.

"Wait don't tell them", Fre said and smiled evilly. "Let me help them figure it out."

"I love it when you're mean", Steve said and they walked inside. Everyone was there even Sean and Miley. Marcus had to work so he'd left them there to wait for Steve to get off work.

"Hi guys", Soda said as he kicked off his shoes and got answers from the others.

"Who's that", Two-Bit asked and eyed the new guy. "A new friend?"

"Kinda", was all Steve said.

"So this is the Curtis house", Fre said and looked around. "It's messier now."

"Ya been here before", Darry asked and raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yup a long time ago. Don't ya remember me Muskelberg(_it's swedish and means_ _mountain of muscles_)?"

Darry just blinked and stared at her. Freja smiled and her eyes fell on Dallas.

"At least this time I didn't walk in on ya naked Dally, ya look nicer with your clothes on", she said. She saw that Two-Bit was cocking an eyebrow and laughed. "Nice one _Keith_ but can ya do this?" She first cocked her right eyebrow then set it down and cocked the other one and did the same thing over again a few times. Two-Bit stared at her too. Johnny and Pony was both wide eyed.

"Look at the quiet duo", Freja went on smiling. "Cats caught your tongues again or did they ever let go in the first place?"

"No way", Darry said and smiled wide. "It can't be Fre Lincoln."

"Well it is Muskelberg", Freja said and smiled. "Gimme a hug!" Darry walked over to her and engulfed her in a bearhug. "Darry... I... Can't.... BREATH!"

"I never thought I'd see ya again", Darry said when he released her. "What are ya doing back here in Tulsa you obnoxious little tomboy?"

"Hey I'm not obnoxious…" Freja pouted. "I'm just special."

"Yeah as special as a cop's butt", Dallas said and got two punches on his arms from both of the twins.

"Don't ya dare talk like our bro like that", Sean stated angrily.

"Geez man I forgot", Dally spat.

"So these must be the mini-Randles then", Freja said and walked over. "Hi there I'm Freja Lincoln but my friends call me Fre." She shook their hands as the told her their names.

"Steve and the gang has told us all about ya", Miley said cheerfully.

"Yeah", Sean said. "You're a cool girl."

"Thank you mini-Steve", Fre said and Sean smiled with pride. He loved looking a lot like Steve. "Ya seem to dig okay."

"So Fre", Soda said and sat down at the table. "Ya told Goody you're back here for good."

"Uh hu I got a job in a music store in town and an apartment. Now all I lack is a boyfriend."

"If anyone want ya", Dallas said.

"I can make someone want me", Fre said. "But there is no one I want."

But Miley, Sean and Soda saw the look she cast Steve. Soda remembered that she'd had a thing for him back then and that Steve had had one for her and he began wondering if those feelings were still there.

"So Steve", Fre went on. "I heard ya break up with the wicked-witch-from-the-east."

Steve rolled his eyes. Fre had met Evie while she was an exchange student; although Steve and Evie hadn't been together then Fre still hated the girl and thought she was a fake and a cheap bitch.

"I wrote that to ya didn't I", Steve said.

"Yup, I also heard that someone told the wicked-witch-of-the-west off some years back. Good going Ponyboy."

"I didn't tell her off much… Soda and Steve did that", Pony mumbled shyly.

"Same thing different name."

The guys laughed.

* * *

"So what is everyone gonna do tonight", Darry asked. Since it was Friday everyone used to have different plans.

"Johnny, Pony, Sean and I are gonna head to the movies", Miley said and looked at Steve. "If it's okay?"

"Sure", Steve said and smiled. "Johnny make sure the kids get home in time."

"Will do", Johnny said ignoring Pony's and the twins' protests after being called kids.

"Dally and I will head over to Buck's", Two-Bit said. "To hunt some girls and action."

"Evelyn and I'll go on a date", Soda said getting a couple of awes from the gang. Evelyn and Soda had been going out since Soda came back from Vietnam.

"I'm gonna go to a dinner for the roofers I work with", Darry said.

"That only leaves you guys", Sean said to Steve and Fre. "You can go on a date!"

"Wanna go out ya half-hoodlum-mechanic", Freja asked and batted her eyes. She stuck her arm under one of Steve's and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Ya can show me around town and maybe hunt some action."

"Sure ya obnoxious tomboy", Steve said with a shrug and Soda winked at Sean. Soda and the twins had tried to get Steve to date this Christmas break.

"I told ya I'm not obnoxious", Freja said and crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm special."

"Yeah like a single snowflake you're unique and there is no one more like ya in the entire world", Steve said and grinned. "You drift along with the wind to find your place to be and fit in with the rest of your people, although no one is like you in comparison 'cause you are all unique and no one can be like you."

"Aw we got a romantic in the room", Two-Bit teased. "Say something more! Something sweeter…"

"They lovers are like swans, they stay true to their partners for the rest of their life?"

"If it gets any sweeter I'm gonna puke", Dallas said. "Where the hell did ya pick that up?"

Steve shrugged.

"Hey Stevie's a poet", Soda teased. "Ya should've seen the English teacher when we were gonna wrote poems."

Steve glared at him.

"Really", Miley asked and smiled brightly. "How did the poem go?"

"Don't remember… But I guess the author have memorized it."

"Nope", Steve said and put his hands deep in his pockets.

"Wait is it the one you read to us through the phone", Sean asked beaming and Steve's eyes went wide. "I memorized that!"

"Ya wouldn't dare…" Steve growled.

"Just watch me big bro…" Sean rose and cleared his throat.

"_Arms around each other they are bound in a ring_

_Like the cranes dancing in the early spring_

_Love is good for those who won_

_But no love is like that of a swan_

_Their love lasts forever_

_They never leave their partner, ever_

_Together they are caught in their dance_

_Forever together in a dreamy stance_

_The lovers' eyes are glistening_

_And only the wind is listening_

_As they whisper sweet words to the other_

_Not even the chilly rain can them bother_

_The swans choose but never regrets_

_There is never any forgets_

_The love of a swan lasts forever_

_Will we understand how ever?_

_Only death can tear them apart to hunt anew_

_Will I ever have that with you_?"

Steve was red in his face in embarrassment but he didn't catch the dreamy look Freja cast him, but Miley, Soda and Sean did.

"That was so sweet I almost cried", Two-Bit teased and pretended to brush away tears.

"Shut up Zit-Nit", Steve growled.

"If I remember correctly ya had the teacher in tears", Soda said.

"Anything could have her in tears."

"Yeah but you certainly had!" He looked at the watch on the wall. "Oh I gotta go pick up Evelyn. See ya!"

* * *

Later that evening Steve and Freja walked towards the Dingo when a mustang pulled up and five socs came out.

"Shit", Steve cursed. "Your first night back and we'll have to fight socs."

"Aw what better way to welcome me back to the neighborhood? Besides I need the practice, there is no socs to beat on in London." Freja said as she cracked her knuckles and neck.

"Ya're strange girl."

"You become like the ones ya hang out with."

Steve laughed.

"What so funny greaser", one of the socs asked. He was tall, almost as tall as Darry but not as muscular. Steve knew he would be able to take him.

"Must be your clothing", Steve said and smirked. "Did ya mom really let you out looking like that? Ya look like a couch!"

"Did yours", a socs asked and Steve tilted his head.

"What about their hair", Freja said and smiled and leaned on Steve with one arm on his shoulder. "It looks like something crawled onto their heads and died."

"Ya telling me", Steve said and smiled.

"Get them", the socs' leader yelled and they flew at Steve and Freja.

Steve took on three at the same time, in his right hand he held a switch and held them away. But they were all drunk so it made them do stupid things and more dangerous. Freja was doing pretty good. She was slugging one of them and had just kicked the other one below the belt. One of the socs ran up to Steve and caught his jaw with a hit. Steve dropped his switchblade and was rushed by the other two. He slugged and kicked them as good as he could and banged his head in the face of a soc that tried to hold his arms behind his back. The guy fell to the ground bleeding and the other two soon joined him after that Steve knocked their heads together. Steve turned to look how it was going for Freja and saw her sit on a trashcan smoking while at her feet the other two socs were squirming.

"Comfy", Steve asked her and she shrugged. "Ya know if you were don before me you could've lend me a hand."

"Why I like having my hands where they are", Freja answered sweetly. "Look out!"

The socs' leader, the one Steve had banged his head against, had taken Steve's switchblade from the ground and ran forward to stab Steve in the back. Steve caught the guy's arm and pulled him over his head. The soc fell to the ground with a bang and lay there. Then Freja and Steve heard sirens.

"Aw great the fuzz", Steve muttered and put away his switchblade.

* * *

Marcus sighed as he left the car and saw that Steve and another guy were there with five socs lying at their feet.

"Okay what's going on here", Marcus' partner Nick asked. Nick was two years older than Marcus and had the same opinion on the greasers vs. socs feud.

"They came at us", Steve explained. His cheek was bruised and he had a small cut on his arm but other than that he looked unharmed. "We were just walking when they came up in their fancy car and attacked us."

"That's not true", one of the socs that Freja had beaten up said.

"Yeah it is", Freja said and put her foot at his chest and pressed him down. "And you're a lowlife 'cause ya beat on a girl and a half-hoodlum-mechanic."

Marcus looked at Steve with wide eyes.

"Where's the girl", he asked his brother. Steve just smiled and pointed at Freja. "That's not a girl."

"I'm a girl", Freja objected.

"Yeah right", Nick said as he pulled one of the socs to their feet.

"I am!"

"She's actually an obnoxious tomboy", Steve said still smiling.

"Oh yeah", a soc said as Marcus hauled him to his feet. "Then prove it."

Freja jumped off the trashcan and Steve felt his cheeks go red when he realized what she was about to do. Freja, without feeling embarrassed took hold of her sweater and pulled it up so the others could see her breasts.

"Now ya believe me", she asked angrily.

"I… I… I", Nick stuttered and Marcus cleared his throat.

"Uh you aren't badly hurt are you miss?" he asked, red in his face of embarrassment and Freja took her shirt down.

"No these idiots came off worse than us. Now if ya excuse me officer I have a date with this half-hoodlum-mechanic and a burger waiting for me at the Dingo good night." With that she slung Steve's arm around her shoulders and started to walk away.

"You're horrible ya know that", Steve hissed to her.

"I thought I was obnoxious."

"I thought you were special." They were quiet and then broke out laughing.

* * *

They still laughed as they sank down in a booth at the Dingo. They ordered their food and just as the waitress left Soda and Evelyn came in together with Dally and Two-Bit.

"Soda", Steve called and waved them over.

"Hi man how's it going?" Dallas asked.

"Good", Steve answered.

"What happened to your face", Two-Bit asked. "Did Freja slug ya?"

"No we ran into some socs", Freja answered. "Or they ran into us."

"Oh", Evelyn said. "So where is this Freja girl you're talking about?"

"It's me", Freja said and reached out her hand. "Freja Lincoln, nice to meet ya. Soda told me 'bout ya in his letters. I must say ya look better than the wicked-witch Sandy."

"Thanks", Evelyn said and smiled cheerfully. Steve and the guys started talking about rumors of a rumble and Evelyn lowered her voice. "So how's your date with Steve?"

"If ya count being round town with a cute guy, meeting some old friends and new ones, beat up some socs and show the police your breasts so they'll know you're a girl it is perfect!"

"Ya did what", Evelyn asked.

"Pulled up my shirt and showed my breasts for the fuzz so they would realize I'm a girl."

The guys were now looking at her with big eyes and then started to question her and Steve. Steve told them the whole story and just as he was done the door to the Dingo opened and Evie came in. She was on her own and looked devastated.

"Uh oh", Freja said and looked down. "The-wicked-witch-of-the-east has arrived."

"Shit", Steve said and sighed. He glanced at the door and saw her looking for someone. The person turned out to be him because when she saw him she walked over.

"Hi Steve", she said sweetly.

"Hi", Steve answered short.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Can you", Steve asked and saw the hostile looks the others cast her.

"Don't be like that, please Steve."

"I'm listening."

"In private…"

"Nope", Steve leaned back and flung his arm around Freja's shoulders. "If ya have anything to say ya can say in front of the guys and girls here."

"Girls", Evie looked at them. "The only girl I see is Lyn."

"Aw ya don't recognize me Nighty", Freja teased and used the nickname she'd given Evie. "Well what do ya expect from a stupid cow anyway?"

"You", Evie spat at her. "That dreadful girl from England!"

"Now I'm dreadful", Freja said and pouted.

"Isn't it better than obnoxious", Steve asked.

"Shut up. So Nighty what do ya wanna tell us hm?"

"I won't talk to you… you…"

"What", Freja asked and smirked. "Tomboy?"

"At least I know what sex I am", Evie said and smiled smugly. Freja raised her eyebrows and did something unexpected she turned to Steve and kissed him and threw her arms around his neck to tangle her fingers in his hair. Steve was so stunned he didn't know what to do but he felt a tingle go down his spine and realized he liked being kissed by Freja. So he kissed her back, to Freja's and Soda's pleasure and Evie's frustration. When Freja pulled away she batted her eyes at Evie and said:

"What was it ya wanted Nighty?"

Evie just stared at her with tears in her eyes and ran out from the diner.

"Ya can thank me now", Freja said to Steve and kissed his cheek before she rose. "By walking me home."

"Sure", Steve said and Freja took his hand in hers. "Bye guys se y'all later."

"Bye", the others called.

* * *

"So", Steve said as they reached Freja's apartment. "Eh it was fun."

"Yep very funny", Freja smiled at him. "I see ya around hoodlum."

"Freja wait", Steve said and she turned.

"What?"

"Eh at the diner… did ya only kiss me to get rid of Evie?"

Freja was quiet at first then sighed. "No… I kissed ya 'cause I felt like it."

"Ya know what I feel like?"

"No."

Steve walked up to her and planted his lips on hers and kissed her passionate. Freja felt all warm and bubbly inside and kissed him back with just as much love.

"How come ya never see what's before your eyes", Steve asked when they parted and he ran his fingers through her short hair.

"You tell me hoodlum."

Steve smiled. "I don't know Snowflake."

She blushed and he kissed her cheek before leaving for the Curtis house to pick up the munchkins.

* * *

Over there they were everybody hearing about Steve and Freja's fight with the socs, Freja's little demonstration and the kiss.

"I don't know about you but I'm hearing wedding bells", Miley said to Sean who smiled like a maniac.

"Am I good or am I good", he asked her and she swapped him on the arm.

"You're good", Soda said and smiled. "Oh here he comes!"

Steve entered the house and everyone was looking at him.

"What", he asked.

"So how did it go", Miley asked tilting her head.

"What ya talking about Miley?"

"Walking Freja home after kissing her ya idiot!"

Steve looked at Soda, Two-Bit and Dallas and narrowed his eyes.

"We're innocent", Soda said smiling. "It was Evelyn who told 'em."

"It's true", Pony said.

"It went well", Steve said and took a glass of water.

"And…" Miley said. "Don't keep us in the dark here."

"The light is on how can ya be in the dark?"

"Steve!"

Steve just smiled. "Ya two munchkins ready to go?"

Sean and Miley sighed but guessed they could pump him on information while he drove them back to Marcus' house. At the door Soda whispered to Steve:

"Was it worth waiting for?"

"Totally", was Steve's reply. "The coolest girl in town is now my girl."

Soda smiled wide and Steve left.

* * *

_Author's note: Portello is mostly found in the north of Sweden and has a brown-red color and tastes caramel, Trocadero is a mixture of apple and orange._


	11. Part 10 – We’re gonna fight tooth and

**Part 10 – We're gonna fight tooth and nail for it!**

"When I found the bastards that did this", Steve said as he and Soda was fixing up the garage. Someone had broken in and wrecked havoc in there and in the shop. Nothing was stolen, but things were destroyed, but none of the fancy soc cars. "I'm gonna kill them slowly with a wooden spoon."

"I hear ya", Soda growled and picked up some glass from a crushed windscreen. "You can kill them… after I skinned them." Steve and Soda wasn't even supposed to work today but Goodman had called them in as he, Frank, Jake and the two new employees Otto and Lewis couldn't take care of everything on their own. Otto was 16 years old and Lewis only 15. They were best friends and had to work part time to support their families. Both of them were greasers and Steve's second and third fans. Jake still had Steve as his idol, although he now was 18. Jake was a fan but Otto and Lewis practically worshiped the ground Steve walked on and as soon as he was talking about how to repair something in a car one of the boys took notes. Soda and Frank and Goodman thought it was funny as hell. Steve thought it was irritating as hell.

"How ya boys doing in here", Frank asked and helped Soda pick up the glass.

"Just fucking fantastic", Steve growled.

"Who in their right mind would do this anyway", Jake asked.

"Socs", came six different voices.

"Why did I even bother asking?"

"No clue", Soda said and threw the glass in a trashcan. "What are we gonna do if they come back?"

"I tell ya boys what we're gonna do", Goodman said as he came in. "We're gonna stay here tonight and make sure those bastards gets paid!"

"How do ya know they'll come back Goody", Otto asked.

"I don't but I bet they will and we'll be ready… and stop calling me that name!"

"Oh yeah a fight", Lewis said and rubbed his hands.

"Oh no", Goodman said and looked at him. "You and Otto are not gonna stay."

"Why?"

"You're too young."

"But… but…"

"Aw come on Goody", Soda said. "We'll need every man we can get. 'sides if things gets too rough we'll cover them."

"Yeah", Steve said and scared the crap out of Otto as he stood right behind him. "We'll bust some socs' skulls tonight!"

"Yao", Jake cheered and fell of the workbench he was sitting on and the others laughed. Suddenly they heard some kind of commotion outside and someone cursing loudly.

"Steve", Goodman said. "Go and check that out. The rest of ya back to cleaning."

"Ai, ai Captain Goody", all boys said and went back to work.

* * *

"I told ya Two-Bit", Pony yelled angrily. "Get rid of this deathtrap before ya get yourself or someone else killed!"

Steve was staring at them. Two-Bit's hunk of junk was surrounded by trashcans. Steve's guess was that Two-Bit's brakes were out again and that they'd crashed right into them.

"Nothing's wrong with my baby", Two-Bit said as he removed a trashcan. "She just needs another little adjustment."

"What ya car need is a ticket to the junkyard", Steve yelled as he walked over.

"Hi Steve", Pony said as he and Johnny clambered out of the car.

"Hi kid, hi Johnny."

"Hi", Johnny said.

"Whoa golly what's happened", Two-Bit said and looked at the DX with its broken windows, trash lying everywhere and one pump didn't have a hose anymore. "It looks like a tornado hit here!"

"Those damn socs", Steve growled. "I and Soda weren't even 'spoused to work today. But some damn socs came here last night after Frank and Goody closed the shop and trashed the place."

"Ya sure it was the socs", Johnny asked.

"Yeah Johnnycakes", Steve growled. "They didn't destroy any of the socs' cars inside the garage, but the only greaser car. Which reminds me… are ya gonna see Laurence Harris today?" Laurence was one of Tim's guys and he'd taken his car to the DX so Steve could fix his cylinder head. But now the socs had crashed his windscreen, slashed the tires, crushed the headlights and brake lights and had run something sharp over the paintwork too.

"Uh hu", Two-Bit said smiling.

"Can ya tell him then that there will take some… wait scratch that tell him there is a lot of work now to do with his car."

"What did those socs do", Johnny asked and Steve explained it. "Oh… Can't ya tell him yourself tonight?"

"What's tonight?"

"Oh ya don't know do ya", Two-Bit asked smiling. "There's gonna be a rumble, us against the socs. One of the newest guys in Tim's gang, that fourteen-year-old, was jumped and almost beaten to death! Will ya join us?"

"Shit man I can't", Steve said and sighed. "Soda and I have to stay here tonight to keep those fucking socs away."

"Oh… well then maybe Jake and Frank will be interested or your fan club."

Steve shook his head. "Sorry Two-Bit the guys will be here to defend our territory."

"But… but that will make us lose six guys", Pony said. "We'll need the extra muscles!"

"Sorry kid", Steve said and shrugged. "No can do. Goody needs us here and I ain't gonna leave the guy to fight on his own."

"Can't he call the cops?"

"We did, they said that there was nothing they could do since there wasn't any proof."

"But how do ya know they'll be back?"

"We don't…"

"Steve please we need ya", Two-Bit begged. "Ya're one good fighter!"

"Sorry guys I must defend my second home."

"Steve", they heard Goodman holler. "Stop chitchatting and get your ass back here to help!"

"Coming", Steve hollered back. "Sorry guys you're on your own."

* * *

Dallas stared at Two-Bit as he and the others met him and Tim at Bucks to tell that they were six guys short.

"Ya can't be serious", he growled and Tim looked at him.

"Why not", Tim said. "Wait you're right it's Two-Bit he can't be serious."

"Hey", Two-Bit protested. "I can be serious when I want to!"

"Let it go Two-Bit we have bigger problems", Johnny said. "How are we supposed to beat the socs when we're six guys short?"

"They'll be eight guys short", a voice said and they all saw Freja walk in. "Heard them talk at my work. Seems like eight socs are gonna go have some other fun and they were talking about some kind of party."

"Well that solved that problem", Dallas said and smirked as Freja sat down beside him. "Are ya gonna join the fight?"

"Ya can bet I am", she said smiling. "I need a good fight! There is not as much excitement here as it used to be. 'sides I need the exercise. You need too, don't want ya to get fat and hey fights build up your muscles and keeps your mind sharp."

"This girl is crazy", Tim said and shook his head. Then put his arm around her. "But I like craziness."

"Hey back off ya slimy creep", she said and jumped off the couch and glared at him. "If ya didn't know it I got a boyfriend."

It was two days since Steve and she had been on their first date.

"Oh yeah", Dallas asked and cocked an eyebrow. "Does Steve and Soda know about that?"

"Steve certainly does and if he does"

"So does Soda", Pony finished for her.

"Exactly", Freja said smiling. "So when's the rumble?"

* * *

"I got a bad, bad feeling about this Steve", Soda mumbled to his best friend as they waited for the socs to show. Goodman had made them lock everything that could be used as weapons in the socs' cars. The DX workers were using brooms, pipes and a wrench as weapons and weren't about to let the socs have something. Steve and Soda was hiding behind the counter, ready to hit the face in on the socs if they turned up. Jake and Frank was in the garage with Goodman while Otto and Lewis were in the office.

"What ya talking about", Steve said and looked at him. "We're gonna crush those fuckers."

"Yeah but… ya know it feels like something really bad is gonna happen."

"Ya're just feeling guilty 'cause we're missing the rumble and the guys counted on us."

"Maybe… are ya worried about Fre?"

"Nope, that girl can look after herself. Sh someone's coming." They heard car doors slam shut outside and how someone broke up the door to the shop.

"What are we gonna do this time", a voice hissed.

"Stop hissing", a louder voice said. "There is no one here!"

"Ya think they stayed the night", a third voice said.

"Shut up Randy of course they didn't!"

"Check the register", a fourth voice hissed. "There might be some money left."

Steve and Soda heard someone walk up to the counter and they nodded at each other. Steve rose in the same time that Soda turned on the lights in the shop.

"Can I have your order sir", Steve said and hit the surprised socs in the head with the broom he was holding. "That's your ticket!"

"Get him!" the soc that had been talking the loudest yelled.

"Ya know", Soda said and rose from his hiding place. "This is our home."

"And we're gonna fight tooth and nail to keep it", Jake said as he, Frank and Goody came out from the garage.

"So why don't y'all be nice little boys and run home to mommy", Otto said and entered with Lewis at his side. "'Cause we don't want ya here."

"Right ya are Otto", Steve said and glared at the soc he'd hit. The guys was staggering to his feet and the socs looked a bit shocked that the greasers and their boss was armed.

* * *

No one moved at first then a soc run towards Otto and Lewis and threw himself at them. But the younger boys hit him with their weapons, being a broom and a pipe and the fight was in a full blown. Goodman was fighting the leader of the socs, Jake and Frank took on one socs each, Lewis and Otto was still hitting the guy that tried to rammed them , Soda was fighting Randy Adderson and Steve was shocked finding he was facing three socs at the same time. He ducked when a guy took a swing at him and hit the guy in the stomach with his broom. He soon lost his broom when the socs all grabbed it and jerked it way from him. Steve didn't have to worry though, Soda had decked Randy and was now helping Steve out.

* * *

Some punches, kicks and cuts later some of the socs was beaten, but not the leader. He'd taken Steve's broom and hit Goodman in the head and the older man had fallen to the floor. The soc now looked around for a new victim and saw Otto and Lewis near one of the windows beating on one of his friends. The big socs ran towards them.

"Otto Lewis", Steve yelled and ran in the socs way. The socs collided with him and sent both of them through the window.

"Steve", Soda exclaimed but was in no position to help his friend as he tried to fend off two socs at once.

* * *

His back hurt like hell and he knew he was cut up by the glass and felt that blood ran down the back of his neck.

"Damn, fucking greaser", a voice growled and Steve felt someone kick him in the ribs, then his face. The socs was big, bigger than Darry and Marcus. The guy pulled Steve up by his hair and punched him in the face and kicked him. Then he threw him over the concrete floor outside the shop. Steve tried to defend himself but it wasn't easy. Suddenly he heard sirens and saw four police cars and a couple of ambulances come towards them. The soc saw them also and smirked and to Steve's fear he pulled out a gun. Steve wondered how the hell he and the others could have missed that! Steve was on his back and the soc positioned himself above him and aimed for Steve's head.

"One move greaser and you're fucking dead", he growled.

"Drop the gun", a police officer yelled and Steve caught sight of his older brother at one of the cars, aiming for the soc.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot his head off", the soc yelled. "See that greaser, they're not gonna help you."

"Just shoot", Steve yelled angrily at the cops. "If it was the other way around you'd have shot already!" He was yelling in anger and fear, this reminded him too much of Vietnam. "What are you waiting for?"

"He's not serious is he", Marcus' partner asked him. "I mean… we wouldn't have fired already if it was the other way around?"

"You and I wouldn't Nick", Marcus said. "But some of the others, the older ones, would." Marcus was scared as hell; it was his younger brother lying there on the ground. Looking like shit and being threatened with a gun. He prayed to their mother to let Steve get out of this alive.

"Isn't that your little brother", Nick suddenly asked horrified. "He does work here doesn't he?"

"Yes."

"Yes to that or that it is your brother?"

"To both."

"Let the young man go", an older police told the soc. "We won't shoot you if you just give up and raise your hands into the air."

"No", the soc yelled.

Another police caught sight of Otto and Lewis in the window, Goodman was behind them, holding a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Shit there are some kids in there", the cop growled to the officer behind him. Goodman held up a paper:

"We're fine", it was written. "Don't worry."

"What are we gonna do", the cop asked his boss. "We can't just stand here."

* * *

Before the police and ambulances arrived Soda and Jake had just finished tying up the socs they'd beaten and Goodman was looking the other three employees over.

"Let's go see how Steve is doing", Jake said and they went out the backdoor. Just in time to hear the cops arrive. "On fucking bloody time!"

But their hearts stopped when they saw the soc pulling a gun on Steve. The two of them pressed against the wall and heard Steve yell at the cops.

"The sad thing is", Soda said heavily. "That he is right…" He looked at Steve's face and saw the fear in it. Soda had never seen Steve that scared. Steve's gaze suddenly turned to Soda and Jake and a small light of hope appeared in his eyes, with a lot more worry.

"Steve knows we're here", Soda mumbled.

"Yeah… We gotta do something Soda."

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking…" Soda looked around and his eyes fell on an iron pipe. "I got it! Don't do anything stupid now Jake."

"Who me?" Soda smiled friendly, took the iron pipe and threw it out on the yard. It hit the ground with a clonking and the soc turned to look at what caused the sound. Steve took that opportunity to kick the soc's feet away from the ground. The soc fell to his back and Steve kicked the gun away. It went clanking over the ground.

"I'll get the gun", Jake called and ran after it.

"Jake no", Soda yelled and ran after him.

The soc saw Jake in the corner of his eye, he gave Steve a punch which sent the already battered and bruised greaser to the ground and went after the gun. Jake caught it first and raised it towards the soc.

"He's gonna fire", an older police said and fired his own gun. His shot was followed by three more.

"No", Soda and Steve yelled as Jake fell to the ground.

"Ya stupid freaks", Soda yelled but fear clenched his gut as the soc took the gun from Jake and turned on Steve again. "NO!" The gun fired and Steve fell, that shot was followed by two more and the soc went to the ground. Soda just stood there dumbfounded. It was as if his world had just gone totally quiet. He didn't register the sound of pondering feet as an officer ran towards them and sank down at Steve's side with tears going down his face. He didn't care when he felt someone grip his arm and dragging him towards an ambulance. He didn't care when Frank and Goodman joined him in the same ambulance. He didn't care for Otto and Lewis running down the street towards the Curtis house, unnoticed by the cops. He didn't care when they covered up the body of the dead soc and he didn't care when this' buddies was brought out from the DX. All he could think of was his two friends' bodies being pierced by the bullets. He watched the officer, that was crying talk to Steve with tears going down his face and the last thing he saw before the doors closed was Steve's hand go limp.

* * *

_Dun dun dun_


	12. Part 11 – The end of the road?

**Part 11 – The end of the road?**

Marcus heart stopped when his fellow officers shot the kid working at the DX, then he saw the soc aim his gun for his younger brother. Trying to save the life of his brother before it was too late Marcus fired, as did Nick. But it was too late, the soc had already fired. Marcus didn't think after that. He just had to get to his brother's side. His feet took him there in no time at all and he crashed down on his knees beside Steve and cradled his body in his arms.

"Steve", he called, tears going down his face. "Steve do you hear me?"

Steve's face was bruised and there was blood coming from his mouth. The bullet had hit the left side of his chest. Steve opened his eyes and looked at Marcus.

"M-Marcus?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah little man I'm here", Marcus said through his tears.

"J-Jake?"

"I don't know."

"I'm cold…" Steve's eyes began to shut.

"Steve you gotta stay awake!"

"Don' wanna."

"Steve", Marcus gave this brother a little shake and Steve groaned in pain. "Sorry."

"S-Soda?"

"He's okay."

"T-take care of the m-munchkins for me… a-and I'm sorry."

"No", Marcus yelled. "No you're not gonna die! I just found you! You can't leave me! You can't leave the munchkins Steve! Steve!"

Steve smiled. "I love ya big bro… Can't realize why I never said it before…" Steve's eyes drifted close and his hand went limp. Marcus stared at him in shock.

"No", he whispered and shook his brother. "NO!" some doctors rushed over and took Steve away from him. Nick held Marcus back as they lifted Steve onto a stretcher.

"Family", the paramedic asked Marcus who nodded. "Wanna ride?"

Marcus nodded again and climbed into the ambulance and it drove off towards the hospital.

"_Mom, please don't let death take him_", Marcus prayed. "_Please God, mom, whatever power that is out there… save him._"

* * *

In the meantime the gang plus Freja, Miley, Sean and Tim were at the Curtis house celebrating their victory. Suddenly the door burst open and in Lewis and Otto stumbled.

"What the hell", Darry asked and flew up from his armchair. He didn't know these two. "Who the hell are you and what are ya doing here?"

"Ya gotta come", Otto said through deep breaths. "The DX…"

"Hey aren't ya Steve's infamous fan club", Two-Bit smirked as he saw the blue DX-shirts.

"Yeah", Lewis said.

"Something happened at the DX", Dallas asked.

"Yeah… something bad."

Everyone rose.

"Jake… and Steve got shot", Otto said. "And probably Soda too."

"What", a lot of different voices yelled.

"They were loading them into ambulances when we left", Lewis went on.

"Right", Darry said. "Two-Bit take these two home."

"B-but…"

"Please."

"Fine, come along runts."

Two-Bit and the two Steve fans left. Darry turned around the room and saw all the pale faces. Pony, you, Freja and Johnny will come with me. Tim can ya take the munch… the twins and Dallas?"

"Sure."

* * *

"I'm worried", Frank said to Goodman as they walked out of the hospital.

"Me too… I hope both boys are okay."

"Yeah… and Soda too."

"And Soda too… What the hell?"

They saw eight people coming running towards them.

"Goodman", Darrel Curtis said.

"Darry, thank God", Goodman said. "Ya gotta go talk to Soda."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah physically he's fine, just some bruises and I think it was some cracked ribs… but mentally he's a wreck."

"Why is that?"

Goodman sighed and scratched his neck.

"He saw his best buddy been shot down by a soc and watched another friend been taken down by cops…"

"Where is he?"

"Outside the emergency room waiting for news on Steve and Jake…"

They hurried inside while Frank and Goodman left.

* * *

Soda was still dead to the world, or maybe the world was dead to him. He'd gotten out of Vietnam, his friends shouldn't be shot down around him. It was wrong, it was so fucking wrong. He couldn't get the image of Jake's stunned and scared face out of his mind and he couldn't get the image of Steve's hand go limp as Marcus held his battered, bruised and broken body out either. He looked around the room and saw Marcus sit across from him, his head in his hands, his bloody hands, blood that belonged to Steve. Journalists had been everywhere, just like they had the night Pony, Dallas and Johnny had been brought in after the fire. Soda didn't answer any of their questions and neither did Marcus. Marcus' colleagues had brought all the journalists out leaving the two of them alone. Soda heard the pounding of feet but didn't look up. Not until he felt himself engulfed in a hug by a pair of strong arms. He didn't returned the hug at first but when Darry, of course it was him, whispered that he loved him and everything was gonna be okay Soda broke down and hugged his brother hard and started bawling.

"Marcus", two voices shouted and the oldest Randle son looked up to find the twins coming towards him. He threw his arms around them and they both cried on his shoulder.

"Sh", he soothed. "It's okay… Steve's gonna be just fine."

"A-are ya sure", Sean asked. "Have they said anything?"

"No… I just know he won't die."

"**_Good night my angel time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say_**", Miley sang through the sobs and everyone looked at her, everyone but Sean.

"**_I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Where ever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away_**"

"What is that you're singing", Marcus asked softly.

"Mom's l-lullaby", Miley answered. "Steve use to sing it for us…"

"Well then", Marcus said and held her harder. "Go on pumpkin."

"No", Sean growled.

"What was that min-Steve", Freja asked.

"Miley don't sing anymore. Ya promised ya never would… unless Steve was gone."

"Sean I… I know but…"

"Ya've given up haven't ya", Sean growled at her.

"Sean we almost lost him in Vietnam… I… I… I just think our luck and his finally has run out."

"Ya can't be serious", Soda yelled and rose. But his angry face changed into a mask of pain and he held his ribs.

"Soda", Darry exclaimed.

"Mr. Curtis", a doctor exclaimed and hurried over. "I told you not to move!"

"S-sorry I forgot…" Soda's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell. Darry caught him before he touched the ground.

"What's wrong with him", Pony asked worriedly.

"Come with me", the doctor said. "There is a room ready for him. He's some cracked ribs and a concussion, I told him not to move because it could injure his ribs more. Is he always this stubborn?"

"Yeah", Darry said and followed the doctor, with Pony on his heals.

* * *

Freja looked around when she heard steps behind her and she saw Two-Bit coming towards them with a man and a woman coming after him hurriedly.

"Dad", Miley exclaimed and ran over to him and he hugged her.

Dallas, Two-Bit and Johnny glared at Mr. Randle. They hadn't gotten over what he'd done to Steve. Mr. Randle looked at Dallas and nodded politely before walking over to his two sons.

"How did you know Steve is here", Marcus asked.

"A Mr. Goodman called me", Arthur Randle answered after shaking hands with Sean and Marcus. "Told me Steve has been shot… Do we know anything?"

"No", Marcus said and shook his head. He was still holding an arm around Sean. "Nothing."

"He will be okay", Lucy said and smiled soothingly. "I don't know your brother that well but I know he is strong and stubborn and that he won't leave his loved ones behind." She was holding Miley and was stroking her hair.

"He got that after your mother", Mr. Randle said. "There is no chance he could have gotten it from a bastard like me."

"Dad", Marcus said and frowned at him.

"It's the truth son", Arthur Randle said as he sat down feeling the three gang members and Freja glare at him. "I didn't treat him any good."

"Ya got that right", Dallas spat. "Excuse me but I think it's getting pretty crowded in here." He rose to go to the Curtis boys instead. "Ya guys coming?"

"Yeah", Two-Bit said and rose as did Johnny but not Freja.

"Ya coming Fre?" Johnny asked friendly.

"No", she said. "I'm staying here."

"Doll maybe you should tell your boyfriend what's happened", Dallas said. "So he won't plan on taking ya out."

For the first time in a very, very long time Freja felt tears of grief go down her cheeks.

"I can't and he won't", she said.

"Freja", Two-Bit asked and Tim sighed.

"Don't ya guys get it yet", he growled. "Steve is her boyfriend ya stupid hoods."

Everyone stared at Freja and she growled at them like a dog.

"As if ya didn't saw that coming", she spat.

"Whoa down girl", Two-Bit said. "We're sorry okay. But you and Steve never made any show of being together after the thing at the Dingo."

"We thought it only was a show", Dallas said. "Okay stay here then… Frej."

"I've told ya not to call me that!" she cried at him annoyed.

"Why?"

"It's the name of a Norse god."

"So? I thought ya wanted to be a guy?"

"No… I just like teasing boys to think I'm a boy and then get them embarrassed when they found out I'm a girl. And looking like this I got more respect and people isn't as protective over me in fights and people doesn't question me when I work with cars."

Dallas just shook his head and they left Freja with Tim and the Randles.

* * *

"Ya know", Tim mumbled to Freja after twenty minutes of silent waiting. From both of them at least, the Randles were talking amongst themselves.

"Know what?"

"Some years ago this wouldn't look like this."

"What ya talking about?"

Tim smirked. "When Steve was hurt before the only ones you could find waiting for news on him was his gang and on occasions me and my family. But just look now… His _dad_ is here with his girlfriend, Steve's munchkins are here and an older brother _and_ a wonderful girl are worried about him."

"Thanks Tim."

"No biggie."

"Ya know for being a reckless hood ya care an awful lot 'bout this."

Tim grinned. "I care when my buds or family is hurt. I'm still a reckless hood, but I can put that aside… when I want to."

"If ya wanted it more often people would like ya more and the cops wouldn't bother you."

"Tsk where's the fun in that?"

She thought for a moment. "Ya're right."

"'Cuase I am doll."

"Shut up…"

"I really wish we could get some news", Sean sighed and they turned to see him at their side.

"Yeah me too min-Steve", Tim said and ruffled Sean's hair. Sean managed a proud smile.

"Ya like being told that ya are a lot like Steve don't ya", Freja asked friendly.

"Hell yeah", Sean said. "Steve's my hero and role model. I mean who wouldn't like to be told that ya look like someone who's been taking care of younger siblings since they were five, someone who took care of his sick mom better than any nurse could, someone who is the car-guru, someone who can fight real good and is a true and good friend?"

Freja smiled and gave Sean a supporting hug.

"Ya think he knows we love him", Sean asked and Freja tightened her grip on him.

"Of course he do", Tim said and swapped him up the head. "Never say a thing like that."

"Sorry…"

"It's not your fault Sean", Marcus said. He'd finally washed the blood off his hands. "Steve is kinda complicated. It's really hard to tell what he knows and don't knows."

"Miley doll", Lucy asked. "Can't ya sing something for us? Maybe Steve will hear it and be soothed by it."

"The only thing I can think of is mom's lullaby, the one she used to sing to Steve", Miley mumbled. "But… I promised…"

"Sing Miley", Sean mumbled. "If ya want to ya should."

"But our promise…"

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay." Miley straightened up and began singing:

"**_Good night my angel time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say_**

**_I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Where ever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away_**"

"Wait a minute", Mr. Randle said and everyone looked at him. "That's not the lullaby your mother wrote."

"What", Miley asked. "But Steve's been singing it for us for as long as I can remember!"

"That lullaby was written by Steve", Mr. Randle continued. "He wrote it _for_ your mom."

"B-but… How does the one she used to sing go then?"

Mr. Randle sighed.

"If I could sing I would… But I can't."

"Then write it down and let me", Lucy said.

"Ya don't know the melody."

"Yes I do… At least I think so. I've heard you hum this melody at nighttime when you can't sleep or when you are looking at pictures of Steve."

"Maybe… okay. Give me some paper."

Mr. Randle wrote down the lyrics and Lucy then began singing:

"**_I'll be your candle on the water  
My love for you will always burn  
I know you're lost and drifting  
But the clouds are lifting  
Don't give up you'll have somewhere to turn_**

I'll be your candle on the water  
'Till ev'ry wave is warm and bright  
My soul is there beside you  
Let this candle guide you  
Soon you'll see a golden stream of light

A cold and friendless tide has found you  
Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down  
I'll paint a ray of hope around you  
Circling in the air  
Lighted by a prayer

I'll be your candle on the water  
This flame inside of me will grow  
Keep holding on you'll make it  
Here's my hand so take it  
Look for me reaching out to show  
As sure as rivers flow  
I'll never let you go  
I'll never let you go  
I'll never let you go..."

* * *

_It was so dark around him that he couldn't even see his own hands. He was cold too and he was scared. He sat up and looked around. There was no sound except for a whisper in the distance._

_"**We're losing him.**"_

_"What the heck is going on? Where am I? " he asked aloud and as answer he got a chuckle._

_"You've always been so full of questions my dear."_

_"Who said that?"_

_There was more laughter coming and suddenly a bright white light was shining before him and in the light stood a woman with dark curly hair, dark eyes and a face full of love and joy._

_"M-mom?" he asked in shock._

_"Steve my dearest treasure", she answered him. "I've missed you so."_

_"I've missed ya too mom", he said and felt her arms around him. He hugged back. "I'm sorry… I should've taken better care of you. You wouldn't have died if I had."_

_"That's not true my treasure, my dearest, my son. There was nothing more you could have done. My time was up. But yours is not."_

_"What do ya mean?"_

_"You have a choice to make my little angel."_

_"A choice?"_

_"A choice, you'll have to decide to stay or to go."_

_"What do you mean? Do you mean that I can choose if I'll die or live?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Geez easy choice…"_

_She laughed again and Steve smiled but it faded away quickly._

_"I… I don't really know what to choose mom."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"I… I want to be with you… You're the only one who ever really loved me."_

_"That's not true."_

_"It is!"_

_"So Miley and Sean never loved you?"_

_Steve's mouth fell open. "Sorry I didn't mean it that way."_

_"I know honey… Maybe this will help you to choose my treasure, my dearest, my angel, my son."_

_"Why are you calling me that?" She didn't answer and in the darkness in front of them Steve could see a waiting room._

_"Look who's here for you", Emma Randle said and pointed. Steve stared at the people. It was his siblings, his cousin, his girlfriend, Lucy and his dad. His dad was here! His dad was never there before! His dad was there!_

_"Dad", Steve reached out his hand to touch the depressed man's shoulder but it went straight through. But he heard the soft word's of his dad:_

_"**Whatever grace that's been given to me to make me survive so many stupid things let it now pass to my son. I don't want to lose him; I don't want him to die. Oh Emma please don't let death take him from me. I was horrible to him, to you, to everybody. But I've changed. I've changed… all I want now is my son in my arms.**"_

_"And you thought he doesn't love you", Emma Randle told her son. "Come there is more to see." _

_Steve watched as the sight of his family faded away and was replaced by another room. His gang was all there. Soda was in a bed, looking pale and almost dead._

_"SODA", Steve exclaimed horrified._

_"He's okay Stevie", his mother soothed. "He's just worried about his brother."_

_"Is Darry or Pony hurt?"_

_"No", she laughed. "You my son. Haven't you both told each other that you are brothers?"_

_"Yeah… we have."_

_"Listen…"_

_"**I swear if they don't give us any word soon I'll march in there myself and take a look**", Two-Bit growled. "**What are we gonna do 'bout those damn socs?**"_

_"**I'll tell ya what we're gonna do**", Dallas said and slammed one of his fists into the palm of his other hand. "**We're gonna rip their heads off, we're gonna bust their skulls, we're gonna kill them!**"_

_"**No you're not**", Soda mumbled and everyone looked at him. "**Steve wouldn't want that.**"_

_"Damn that kid knows me good", Steve said and his mother laughed._

_"**Are ya sure about that**", Dallas asked._

_"**Of course I'm sure.**"_

_"**What is taking them so damn long**", Darry muttered. "**We want word and we want it now! Do we really have to pull it out of them?**"_

_"And you thought they didn't love you", Emma Randle said. "Look how worried they are. Don't you remember how they reacted when you were kidnapped? And how they reacted when you and Sodapop left for Vietnam and how happy everyone was when you came back?"_

_"I know… I… I just don't know why I said that."_

_"I understand my treasure."_

_"Mom I wanna go back. I don't wanna stay here or go with you. At least not yet."_

_"Very well. As much I want my treasure with me I know my family and his friends needs him too and even more than I do. Bye my love and remember… I'll be your candle on the water, my love for you will always burn I know you're lost and drifting but the clouds are lifting don't give up you have somewhere to turn..."_

The clock was 04.30 the 31th of December when Steve Randle's heart began breathing again.

* * *

_I just can't kill my favorite character._


	13. Part 12 What secrets do ya

**Part 12 – What secrets do ya keep in here?**

Marcus Randle woke when someone shook his shoulder and he looked up to see a doctor.

"Mr. Randle?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah… one of 'em", Marcus answered sleepily.

"I just wanted to tell you that your brother is out of surgery and will be awake soon."

"Is he okay", all the sleepiness was gone at the moment the doctor said out of surgery.

"He's heart stopped during the surgery but we managed to get it started again."

"Thank you so much doctor. Where is he?"

"Room 412, he'll be very tired so don't stay too long."

"Wait", Marcus said as the doctor started to walk away. "What about the other boy… Jake?"

"He was very, very lucky; he survived surgery and is resting in another room."

"Thank God for that", Marcus mumbled before turning to his right. He saw Miley lean her head on their father's shoulder, fast asleep. Their dad and Lucy were also asleep. On the other side of the room Tim was asleep leaning against the wall. Freja was next to him with her arm around Sean. Both of them fast asleep. Marcus chuckled and tiptoed over to Sean and shook him gently.

"Hey Sean, are you trying to steal Steve's girl?" he whispered.

"Whatyatalkingabout…"

"Say that again." Sean lifted his head and looked around sleepily.

"What's going on?" he asked as he rose stiffly, with some help from his oldest brother.

"Steve's out of surgery, he's in a room recovering."

All sleepiness left Sean's body and he ran over to Miley shaking her.

"Miley wake up Steve's out of surgery!"

Miley just slapped him in the face.

"Ouch!"

"Where is that snooze button", she mumbled sleepily.

"Miley **_Steve's out of surgery_**", he hissed at her and she shot up.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes", Marcus answered and motioned for them to follow him. He'd written a note and had put it on his father's lap. Explaining what was going on.

* * *

Steve was pale, almost white, but he was breathing on his own and the left part of his chest was bandaged. He had an IV going into his arm and a breathing tube in his nose and was connected to a heart monitor. Marcus walked forward slowly and pulled a chair close to his brother's bed. He then took Steve's hand in his, it wasn't as cold as it'd been the last time he touched it.

"Hey there", he said softly giving it a squeeze. "Do you wanna open those dark eyes of yours and look at us?"

"No…" came a muttered reply and Marcus saw a small grin on Steve's lips.

"Did he say no", Sean asked as he and Miley came closer.

"No", Steve said again and opened his eyes a crack.

"Is that the only word you can say", Marcus asked softly and felt Steve squeeze his hand back.

"No."

"Smart-ass", Miley said and took his other hand. "Are ya ever gonna stop scaring the crap out of us?"

"No…"

"Stop saying no", Sean scolded with a wide smile. "And what do ya mean no?!"

"Ya scare the crap out of me all the time… only fair."

"Hell no", Marcus said. "Ya almost gave me grey hairs man."

"Did he say ya", Sean asked and stared at his oldest brother.

"Shut up."

"I almost gave me grey hairs", Steve answered Marcus, ignoring Sean for the moment.

"How come?"

"Ever been face to face with a gun?"

"Can't say I've had the pleasure", Marcus said and cracked a smile.

"I have… twice."

"What'ya mean twice?" Miley asked.

"Later… 'm sleepy."

"Go to sleep then." Marcus stroke his brother's hair. "We'll be here when you wake up."

"Dad?"

"He too and probably Soda."

"Good…" With that Steve drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Steve was finally being released from hospital and he was itching to get going. When he'd woken up the second time he'd been shocked to find his dad alone at his side. He'd been even more shocked when Arthur Randle pulled his son into a fierce embrace whispering:

"Thank God, thank you Emma…" over and over again while crying. The door slammed shut wakening him from his own thoughts.

"Ready to go", Marcus asked.

"Yeah…"

"Just before you do… Can ya tell me what you meant by been face to face with a gun twice?"

"To be honest I would say three times, but one of them I was unconscious."

"Was it while you were kept in that cellar?"

Steve nodded.

"Then when was the second time?"

"In Vietnam", Steve sighed. "I told ya I got home after being shot at the hip right?"

"Yeah."

"Truth is it was kinda on purpose."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Steve was walking through the jungle with his platoon. One of the guys was injured and was being carried on a stretcher. That meant they were three men short for the moment. Steve heard a rustle from some bushes and walked over there with his rifle held out prepared for firing. Suddenly a Chinese soldier sprang out and fired at them. Steve had dropped to the ground and a bullet nearly missed his head. The Chinese was scared, Steve guessed as he looked really panicked. Steve turned onto his back and suddenly had a gun aimed for his face. The Chinese spat something at him in a panicked way. Steve held up his hands and said slowly._

_"Don't shoot."_

_His companions were all aiming for the Chinese, except for the guy on the stretcher. But they were not about to fire if Steve would get shot. The Chinese was bleeding from a wound on his shoulder and his hands were trembling as he pushed the gun closer to Steve's face. All the while talking rapidly in his own language._

_"Don't shoot", Steve said again. Calmly during the circumstances, this surprised him. Suddenly one of the Americans moved forward and the Chinese turned the gun towards him and was about to pull the trigger._

_"NO", Steve yelled and tackled the Chinese and the gun went off… straight into Steve's hip. Steve screamed in pain, but managed to get the gun away from the Chinese. The guy was taking captive and Steve was taken to hospital."_

_End of flashback_

* * *

"I got the Purple heart for it", Steve mumbled. "I have it at home somewhere."

"Have ya told anyone about this?" Marcus asked and slung an arm around Steve's shoulders.

"No you're the only one…"

Marcus was stunned. "Not even Soda?"

"Not even Soda… I was so damn scared Marcus… I've never been that scared and yet I felt calm. When that damn soc aimed at me like that… I was scared… It was just like that Chinese guy. The soc even turned Chinese in front of my eyes and his words turned Chinese too. When I saw Jake and Soda… they turned into my platoon."

"Hey li' man", Marcus threw his arm around Steve's shoulders. "You're never gonna have to go through that again."

"Ya sure 'bout that? I mean… I'm gonna work in a garage for the rest of my life and there will be robberies."

"Yeah but hopefully ya won't be hostage again."

"Yeah three times is enough for a lifetime."

Marcus smiled and they left together, Marcus holding his arm around Steve's shoulders. The two oldest Randle children were finally brothers.

* * *

Steve sat on his bed while Freja, Miley, Sean, and Marcus were looking through his things. Steve had a lot of boxes with stuff he thought about throwing out.

"I didn't know ya had a guitar", Freja said and took out a guitar case from the wardrobe.

"I'm not using it so much", Steve said and shrugged. "I'm better playing the piano."

"Yeah ya are", Sean said. "Hey what are all these papers?"

He turned a box upside down and a lot of papers fell to the floor.

"Songs and poems I had to write for school and other school stuff", Steve said and rose from the bed and walked over. He sank down and started to look them through.

"Hey ya got some good grades", Miley said and held up a paper with a big A on it.

"I tried my best", Steve answered.

"Steve", Freja asked and looked at a paper with sad eyes. "What's this?"

He took the paper and smiled a sad smile.

"A song about dad… In music class we had to write lyrics to a song our teacher had written. It was suppose to be about family or love… We had to learn to play it on guitar and sing it at the same time."

"So", Sean took out the guitar and held it out. "Your turn to shine Randle."

Steve flinched at the words, the exact same his teacher had used.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Your turn to shine Randle", Mr. Stewart the music teacher said as a soc sat down. Steve sighed, he was the only greaser in this class. He took his guitar and was about to start playing when the teacher interrupted him._

_"What's the song about Mr. Randle?"_

_"My dad", Steve answered shortly._

_"Oh how great, no one has written about family yet. Is it about your love for him?"_

_"Sorta."_

_"Okay then maybe your respect?"_

_"Kinda."_

_"Are ya gonna start soon or just talk in one-word-phrases", a soc taunted. Steve glared at him and started to play and sing and the teacher played the piano:_

_"**I remember looking up  
To look up to him  
And I remember most the time  
He wasn't there  
I'd be waiting at the door  
When he got home at night  
He'd pass me by to go to pass out in his chair**_

And I'd say:  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're swaying side to side  
You're footsteps make me dizzy  
And no matter how I try  
I keep tripping and stumbling  
If you'd look down here you'd see  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're leading me

He'll stumble into the gym  
On graduation day  
And I won't help but feel  
So ashamed  
And I won't be surprised a bit  
When he don't stay  
He'll stumble out before they call my name

And I'll think  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're swaying side to side  
It's not just me who's watching  
you've caught everybody's eye  
And you're tripping and stumbling  
and even though I've turned 18  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're still leading me

The old man's still like he always was  
But I love him anyway  
If I've learned one thing from him  
It's my kids will never have to say

Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're swaying side to side  
You're footsteps make me dizzy  
And no matter how I try  
I keep tripping and stumbling  
if you'd look down here you'd see  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're leading me

Yeah walk a little straighter daddy  
You're leading me"

_End of flashback_

* * *

They all stared at him as he let the last word die out, just as his classmates had before the teacher had applauded enthusiastically thinking Steve made up a story about another boy and not himself.

"I was right", Steve mumbled. "Dad stumbled out from the gym on graduation day… "

"Hey", Freja put an arm around his shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "Ya can't help that it was like that before."

"I know I know…"

"Hey what's this", Miley asked and took out a thick envelope from the pile. Steve recognized it right away and felt his stomach drop. "It's a letter from Oklahoma City University_ (does it exist?)_!"

"What", Marcus snatched it and took out the letter and Steve felt Freja's arm leave his shoulders and he just stared at the floor.

"What does it say", Miley asked as Marcus read through the letter. Marcus head shot up and he glared angrily at Steve.

"It says here", he said and Steve closed his eyes. "That the University of Oklahoma City is glad to tell Steven Randle that he's applied for the university and can begin next fall… the fall 1967."

"What", Freja shrieked and took the paper and read it through. "Ya never told me this!"

"I didn't go", Steve said and sighed. "I wrote back and said thanks but I don't want to."

"Ya idiot", Freja growled. "Ya could have gone there and avoided going to Vietnam!"

"I know… that's why I stayed. I knew Soda might be drafted 'cause he dropped out and I wasn't gonna let the guy go off alone."

"Does Soda know about this", Miley asked.

Steve shook his head. "I never told him… or the gang. I got the letter, wrote back and hid it away."

"Did ya get an answer back?" Sean asked and Steve nodded. "What did they say?"

"They guessed I was gonna volunteer for Vietnam and told me to apply when I came back or when I want to go. But when I came back I thought Soda was dead and just didn't felt like I could go and we never really had the money. I got a scholarship in mechanic and one in music from school and the rest of the money I've saved… but now I think I'll use it to send the munchkins to a better school."

"Hell no", Sean said. "We won't take that money!"

"Sean…"

"No", Miley said and rose. "It's your college money and hell you'll use it!"

"Miley…"

"No", Marcus said this time. "Steve you can still go to college and you're not gonna throw that away!"

"Marcus…"

"Ya heard them", Freja said and took his hand. "And don't ya even try to say that you don't want to 'cause we won't let you stay."

Steve sighed heavily. "Guys I don't want to go, I'm happy with my life."

"But you could be so much more than a simple mechanic", Miley yelled.

"Have you guys even considered that maybe I **_like_** being a simple mechanic?"

They all turned quiet.

"Just what I thought", Steve said and rose with a sigh. "Guys I'm perfectly happy where I am now. I got a good place to live at, great friends, family that loves me, a job I enjoy and a wonderful girlfriend. There is nothing more I want. Can't y'all just realize that?"

The others looked at each other and sighed.

"If you're happy I'm happy", Freja said and gave him a hug.

"But", Steve asked.

"You got to tell Soda this."

"Aw man", Steve muttered. "Soda will kill me."

* * *

_Or will he?_


	14. Part 13–Give me that broom!

**Part 13 – Give me that broom so I can kill him!**

Sodapop was outside the house working on the truck. Steve had promised to come by and help him. They had both gotten over the shock of Steve getting shot and were working at the DX again. Soda heard the rest of the gang from inside the house. They were watching TV but Darry was probably reading the newspaper.

"Soda", he heard someone call and saw Steve coming towards him. He was walking and soon Freja's car came around the corner.

"Ya still don't want to go with Freja?" Soda asked and smiled.

"That car is embarrassing!" Steve muttered.

"What's wrong with my second baby", Freja asked as she stopped her car.

"It's a Saab", Steve groaned.

"So my grandpa asked me to have it and it's a Saab Monte Carlo 850!"(Look on google if you want a picture)

"It's still embarrassing."

Soda laughed. "Not as much as Two-Bit's hunk of junk!"

"You're right about that…" Steve said and Freja nudged him with her elbow. "Uh Soda I got something to tell you."

"What?"

Steve took a deep breath and told Soda the whole story. But he hadn't time to reach the part of making Darry upset and that he felt it wasn't fair to Soda and Darry for working so hard for Pony's sake. Because when he was done telling about how he declined school to go to Vietnam, Soda put down the wrench he was holding and walked up to the house and disappeared inside. Steve and Freja were looking after him with worried glances.

* * *

When Soda entered the house he walked straight into the kitchen and started to look for something. When he didn't find it he stuck his head into the living room and saw Darry in the armchair.

"Darry", he asked. "Where is the broom?"

"It's in the laundry room", Darry answered. "Why are ya asking?"

Soda didn't answer at first and when he came back with the broom Darry eyed him suspiciously. Soda's eyes were burning in anger and his knuckles were white since he was holding the broom so hard.

"Where are ya going with the broom Soda", Darry asked and put away the newspaper.

"I'm gonna kill an idiot with it", Soda said and left the house. Everyone stared after him and then heard:

"Whoa! Hey! Take it easy!"

And they hurried outside.

* * *

Soda was swinging at Steve's head with the broom and Steve had to dodge and duck so he wouldn't get hit and it ached from his shot wound when he did so.

"Soda calm down!" he yelled.

"Calm down? Calm down?! Don't ya tell me to calm down ya bastard!"

Steve took a step backwards and fell onto his backside. He hadn't noticed the toolbox behind him. He looked up to see Soda swing against him. But the broom never hit, Darry grabbed it and Dallas and Two-Bit grabbed Soda's arms to hold him still. Soda was furious to say the least.

"Let me go", he yelled and tried to get loose. "Let me go I'm gonna kill him!"

"Steve", Freja said and helped him to his feet. "Come on we better get going."

"What happened", Johnny asked.

"Nothing", Soda growled. He'd now stopped to trash to get loose. But he was glaring daggers at Steve who sighed and let Freja lead him to her car and they drove off.

When the car was gone Soda heaved a sigh and started to curse… worse than Dallas, before walking inside the house, slamming the door after him.

"I've never seen him that mad before", Pony said. "And never at Steve."

"What do ya think happened", Two-Bit asked.

"I have no idea", Darry said and dropped the broom. "I guess we'll have to ask."

* * *

"That jackass… I'm gonna rip his head off… I oughtta…" Soda was muttering as he paced back in forth in his and Pony's room.

"Soda", Darry asked and knocked on the door and entered. "You okay?"

"Oh I'm fine Darry but Randle won't be when I get my hands on him!"

"What's he done?"

Soda's fists clenched and unclenched.

"He… He's… he… nothing…"

"Nothing", Darry asked and raised his eyebrows. "You tried to hit his face in with a broom and now you say it's nothing?"

Soda didn't say anything.

"Come on Pepsi-Cola tell me.""It's nothing Darry", Soda said and sunk down on his bed.

* * *

_Oh I forgot to do a disclaimer on the last chapter! The song used was Walk a little straighter daddy by Billy Currington. I don't own any of the outsiders except from Goody and Freja, Marcus, the munchkins(don't tell them I called them that) and other minor charactors._


	15. PArt 14 You got a friend in me

**Part 14 – You got a friend in me**

It had been four days since Soda and Steve had had their fight and they still weren't talking. The gang was worried and they weren't the only ones. Goodman had called Darry and told him that they had to do something about them. They worked together, but they never spoke. When they needed help they asked and said thanks but nothing more. People noticed the tense atmosphere inside the DX and it was very uncomfortable. Miley and Sean had returned to school so had Pony. Darry was worried 'cause he saw how a life without Steve's friendship affected Soda. He was not as happy-go-lucky as he used to. It was odd not having them around together. Darry thought back when they were in Vietnam and he and Two-Bit had had a talk one morning.

"Ya know it's scary", Two-Bit had said. "It feels like something, a major part of the atmosphere is gone with those guys."

"Yeah our group isn't the same without those two", Darry had answered.

"_Now it's the same thing again._" Darry thought. "_Those guys need each other._"

* * *

Ponyboy Curtis hated Steve Randle; he'd tried not to after realizing Steve didn't hate him. He just hated missing Sean. But it was hard, Pony guessed he was jealous that Steve had such a good relationship with Soda and that the gang respected him for just being him. He also knew that Steve was a great friend. He stuck up for the people he cared about and would help anyone in the gang if there was problem. Steve also knew how to use his head, something Soda praised him for, something everyone told Pony to use. Now, Pony decided, it was time to help Soda for a change. Pony walked over to the DX and entered the shop.

"Hi there Ponyboy", Goodman said from behind the counter. "Soda's not working today."

"I know. I'm here to see Steve."

"Really? Well he's in the garage."

Ponyboy took two Pepsis and went into the garage and found Steve sitting on the hood of a car. He had his knees pulled up and was resting his arms on them and was burying his head in his arms. Pony walked over and sat down on the hood behind him and nudged him with the cold Pepsi. Steve looked up and stared at him.

"Hi Ponyboy, what are ya doing here", he asked and took the offered Pepsi.

"I need to talk to ya."

"Look if this is about me forgiving Soda or the other way around it's more complicated than that."

"I know. I was just wondering… what the heck happened between ya? I've never seen Soda so mad and never at you!"

Steve sighed. "He's got the right to be mad at me… I lied to him."

"What ya mean?"

"Okay Pony what I'm gonna tell ya now is a bit of a secret", Steve said and turned so he was sitting on one of his legs and staring straight into Pony's face. "And ya got to swear to not tell anyone."

"Okay", Pony said and Steve smiled wickedly. "What?"

As answer Steve lifted his hand and spit in it and held it out for Pony. This looked at it disgusted, then spit in his own hand and took Steve's. Steve smiled and let go first and turned so he sat like he did before. He noticed Pony clean his hand of on a rug lying beside him and he smiled.

"So", Pony said then. "Spill the beans."

"Three years ago I graduated from high school… Some months after that I and Soda were drafted."

"One of the worst days in my life."

"Hell yeah kid. Anyway what I never told anyone, not even Soda was that I… that I… that I'd applied for college and gotten in. I'd gotten in to the University of Oklahoma City."

Ponyboy stared at him.

"I got two scholarships from high school and the rest of the money I saved", Steve said and rose. "But I still couldn't leave. I know that Soda would, most certainly, be drafted and I sure as hell wasn't gonna leave him and go to college. There was no way in hell that I were gonna let him get into that shit on his own."

Pony's eyes turned even bigger.

"When I got back", Steve continued. "I thought Soda was gone, dead, so my plans for the future just went up in smoke. When he then came back I realized I still had a chance… but I decided to save my money to pay for the munchkins' college. So I hid my letter where no one would find it. Until we started to go through my stuff four days ago. Miley found it and my dear siblings and Freja tried to convince me to go, but I won't. I told Soda about this and he blow up in my face."

"I think I understand why."

"Me too…"

"He's mad at ya 'cause ya throw your whole life away! How could you?" Ponyboy was angry too now and rose and was in Steve's face. "You're one of the hopes in the gang! You and me! Everyone was hoping that maybe you and I were gonna get out of this town and you just threw it away!"

Steve sighed and pushed Ponyboy back gently.

"Pony you're still that hope for us. You'll leave this town and become something big one day. We all know it."

"But what about you Steve", Pony asked and Steve walked over to a car and started to work on the engine. "You're smart, you can still go to college and you can get somewhere! Are ya just gonna throw that away?"

Steve didn't answer.

"Ya know what", Pony said and walked to the door. "Forget I was even here; just forget that you're throwing away your life. But at least talk to Sodapop, 'cause ya need him and he needs you." With that Ponyboy left.

* * *

Later that evening Pony found his brother Sodapop sitting in the kitchen and sat down before him.

"Hi Soda", he said.

"Hi Pone."

"Steve told me what happened…"

Soda's head snapped up.

"He did?"

"Yeah", Pony answered and nodded. "I understand that you're mad at him."

"I'm not mad Pone… I'm sad and upset. He had the change of his life back then and just threw it away!"

"I know… But I think ya need to talk to him. He needs ya as much as you need him."

"I know that, it's not the same here without him. It feels as if a part of me is missing too." Soda was running a hand through his hair. "If I only knew where he is."

"Hi y'all", Two-Bit said as he entered the house. "Guess who I saw in the lot!"

"Tim", Dallas said.

"Nope."

"Curly?" Johnny asked.

"Nope our fallout member", Two-Bit answered and Soda rose from his chair and stalked out the door. "Where is he going?"

"Two-Bit ya idiot", Darry said and rose. "He's gonna kill him."

"Oh", Two-Bit said.

"I don't think so Darry", Pony said. "He told me he wanna talk to Steve."

"Well let's follow him… to be safe", Darry said.

* * *

The gang saw Soda walk into the lot and silently walk over to where Steve was sitting. Soda sat down without a word and Steve didn't say anything either. Almost an hour went by.

"What are they doing", Two-Bit hissed. "It's starting to get cold!"

"I think they are doing their mind-humbo-jumbo again", Dallas grunted.

"Ya sure", Johnny whispered.

"Look for yourself", Dallas said. They looked at their two friends and saw a smile creep up on Soda's face and on Steve's. Soda then nudged Steve's arm with his elbow. Steve nudged him back and then turned to look at him and smiled.

"What did they do", Two-Bit asked. "I didn't even see them talk!"

"Sorry", they heard Steve and Soda say at the same time and the both young men laughed.

* * *

"Ya know Soda I'm sorry", Steve said. "I just didn't want to leave ya… and I didn't want for you to go out there alone."

"I know Steve and I'm flattered and touched by it. But man it was your future! Why didn't ya just go there after I came back?"

"Wanna know the truth? I felt that it was unfair. You and Darry are fighting so hard for getting Pony into college. Then I just, from nowhere, take out the money that is needed and leaves. I also think it's not fair against Darry."

"Why?"

"Darry wanted to go to college more than anything. But that chance was taking away from him."

"Steve Darry would've been happy for you."

"I guess so…"

"Something more ya wanna confess?"

"Yes there is", Steve said and smiled softly. "You're my best friend."

"Hey ya know…**_ You've got a friend in me_**"

"**_You've got a friend in me_**", Steve answered.

**_Soda: _****_When the road looks rough ahead  
And when you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me  
Yeah you've got a friend in me _**

**_Steve: _****_You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got troubles, I got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together and we see it through  
'Cause you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me_**"**__**

Soda: **_Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
_******

**_Steve: _****_Bigger and stronger too  
_**

**_Soda: _****_Maybe  
But none of them will ever love you the way I do  
_**

**_Steve: _****_It's me and you boy  
_**

**_Both: _****_And as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see  
It's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me_**

They looked at each other and laughed again and then heard footsteps behind them and looked up at the faces of the gang.

"Hi y'all fancy meeting you here", Steve said and Soda cracked up.

"So it's cool between the two of ya now", Darry asked carefully. Steve and Soda looked at each other then looked back at Darry.

"No" "Yes".

They looked back at each other and then back to Darry.

"Yes" "No".

"Very funny", Darry grumbled. "Can ya please tell us what the fight was all about?"

"Uhm", Steve looked behind him and saw Pony's angry face. "Sure… But only if y'all promise not to kill me."

The gang looked at each other and various fines, okays and sures were heard… except from Dallas.

"Dally", Steve asked.

"I'm not gonna promise anything I know I can't hold", Dally answered.

"Ya don't even know what it's about yet!"

"So?"

"Aw geez just promise Dally", Two-Bit said.

"Whatever", Dallas muttered.

"I take that as a yes", Steve said, rose and took a deep breath. "Truth is, Soda was this mad at me 'cause I threw away my opportunity to go to college to go to Vietnam if he would be drafted."

It was so quiet you could hear a pin fall. Everyone was staring at Steve, with exception of Soda and Ponyboy. Steve shifted on his feet making the snow crunch beneath his feet.

"Can y'all just say something", he asked after five more minutes of silence.

Steve had just enough time to duck when a fist was aimed against his head.

"Ya stupid idiot", Darry yelled at him.

"Darry you promised", Soda said and grabbed his older brother's arm to keep him from swing again.

"Promise or no promise", Two-Bit said and cracked his knuckles. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Uh oh", Steve said when Two-Bit lunged at him. He jumped out off the way just to have Dallas perform a flying tackle at him sending him onto his back in the snow… with Dallas on top of him. Dallas gripped Steve's collar and pulled his face close.

"Ya stupid jackass", he growled.

Steve managed to push Dallas off him and rose, only to have Two-Bit jump onto his back from behind. Steve grabbed his arms and pulled Two-Bit over his head.

"Guys stop it", he yelled. "I don't wanna fight y'all!"

"You should have thought of that before", Dallas growled as he got to his feet again. "Before ya throw your future away!" He tried to tackle Steve again but this jumped out of the way sending Dallas into a pile of snow.

"But I haven't thrown it away", Steve said as he avoided Two-Bit and Johnny, the later aiming for Steve's legs. Johnny was also mad that his friend had thrown a chance like that away. "I have the future I want in sight!"

"What's a life as a simple mechanic any good for", Darry yelled at him. Trying to loosen Soda's grip on him.

"It's good enough for me", Steve yelled. Suddenly a smaller form tackled him, sending him and the person tackling him over an old barrel. When Steve hit the ground a burning pain emerged in his left shoulder and it made him cry out.

"Steve", Soda exclaimed and ran over to him while Ponyboy, being the one tackling Steve, rose.

"Holy, fucking, stupid, damn, crap shit", Steve swore as he lied and gasped for air.

"Your shot wound still hurting", Soda asked as he helped his friend sit up.

"You could say that again, fuck…"

"Did ya have to be so violent", Soda yelled at the others. "You are the stupid idiots! Attack a guy who's been shot not long ago! Ya promised ya wouldn't!"

They others looked at each other ashamed.

"Steve says he's happy so why won't y'all just lay off and accept his choice God damn it!"

"You're on to talk", Dallas spat.

"Yes I admit I overreacted, but that was before I got the whole story. I didn't give Steve time to tell me he only did it to follow me to Vietnam if I got drafted!"

Steve was rubbing his shoulder in a try to ease the pain.

"Easy man", Soda said and started to massage the spot with his "magic hands". "I'll help ya."

Steve let out a string of curses again; some of them were even new to Dallas.

"Whoa", this said. "Where did ya pick up that?"

"When your cousin is Tim and Curly Sheppard you pick some up from 'em. Marcus is really good at it too."

"Ya gotta be kidding", Darry said.

"Nope… old man isn't so bad either **_and_** you haven't heard Freja once she's started."

"Not yet", Freja said as she came against them. She'd seen everything. "But one more wrong move or word and I'll start in on you."

"Uh oh", Steve hissed to Soda. "Man she's pissed."

"Hell ya", Soda mumbled back. "Remember back in school when she got so mad she beat that soc and had chased him around school with a baseball bat?"

"Or that time she sent the Brumley boys' leader through a window at the arcade?"

"What do y'all have to say to defend yourselves", Freja said to the gang.

"That we're not to blame", Dallas said. "Your idiotic boyfriend" that was as far as he came for Freja was in his face and was cursing at him. She kept going on and on and never repeated herself. When she ran out of English words she started to curse in Swedish, thanks to her grandpa she knew a lot. Dallas was staring at her in shock.

"Okay", Steve put his hand over her mouth after a while. "I think he gets the picture Fre."

"Aw but she hadn't gotten to the bad words yet!" Soda complained with a smile.

"And what did you call that then", Dallas growled.

"Easy ones."

Freja squirmed out of her boyfriend's grip and snorted at Dallas.

"Okay we're sorry we may have overreacted", Darry said. "Can ya forgive us Steve?"

"Yeah no problem Darry."

"So then Pony is our last hope", Two-Bit said and turned to the youngest in the gang. "And you better not mess up!"

"I don't plan to", Pony grumbled.


	16. Part 15 – I will love her anyway

**Part 15 – I will love her anyway**

Freja was nervous, she'd never been this nervous in her life. She had a secret she now had to tell Steve. She knew he shouldn't be kept in the dark. She knew she had to tell him about this. Maybe he never wanted to see her again or maybe he would hit her. But she had to say it, she had to tell him. Because she loved him and he had the right to know. So that's why she now was walking towards the DX where her boyfriend and their best friend would be working. She stepped inside and saw Soda talk to her best girlfriend, his girlfriend Evelyn.

"Hi Fre", she said when she saw her.

"Hi Lynnie."

"You know I hate that name!"

"I know but it's fun to tease you."

"Is everything alright girl", Soda asked and looked at her worriedly.

"Yes why do ya ask?"

"Ya look pale and are shaking. Are ya cold? It's the middle of May."

Freja sighed.

"I'm fine Soda I'm just a bit nervous."

"Nervous? What for?"

"I have to tell Steve something and I think he won't like it."

"You won't be moving back to England are you", Evelyn asked worriedly.

"God no! I told y'all I'm here to stay!"

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you yet… first I have to tell Steve."

"Okay then", Soda said and smiled at her. "He's in the garage."

"Thanks Soda."

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you", Steve said to the soc standing before him. "Your car isn't on top priority so I won't start on it now."

"You must fix it first!" the soc yelled.

"Listen kid", Steve said to the seventeen-year-old. "Your car just has some scratches in the paintwork, while these other cars, that was brought in long before yours, have more dire problems. I'll fix your car later and you can come and get it at the end of this week or take it somewhere else."

"Fine", the soc grumbled and drove off.

"Glorious bastard", Steve grumbled.

"Someone is having a bad day", Freja chuckled as she walked over to him.

"Hello beautiful", Steve said and smiled. "It was bad until you showed up."

"Thanks handsome."

Steve opened up the hood to the car he was leaning against and started to work on the engine. Freja bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"Steve?"

"Mm."

"I have something to tell you."

"Okay."

"Can ya shut the hood and look at me?"

Steve did as she said and sat on the car.

"What's up Snowflake?"

She sighed and sat down beside him.

"I've been keeping something secret from you", she said.

"Oh what?"

"Remember that just before I got here I wrote to you that I'd broken up with my idiotic boyfriend?"

"Yeah why? Is the guy giving you problem Snowflake?"

"No… Steve I broke up with him 'cause he wouldn't take his responsibility."

"What ya talking about", Steve said and frowned.

Freja felt tears sting her eyes and angrily shoved them away with her hand.

"Steve my brother will come in two days and he'll bring a little girl with him. She's only seven months old."

Steve looked at her and felt a lump in his throat.

"But she's also my daughter", Freja continued.

Steve knew his eyes turned huge at that. Freja turned to look at him and tears started to fall.

"Richard…" she said. "Her father left me as soon as she was born. I didn't know what to do and when I moved over here my mom told me to make everything out before she would send my daughter over. But there was one more thing…"

"What", Steve asked.

"She told me that I would not be allowed to raise her on my own… I need someone to help me… someone whose name can be written on her papers to share guardianship with me. I can't do it alone."

"You won't have to", Steve said and pulled her close and let her lean her head on his shoulder as she cried. "I'll do it. I'll help ya out."

"But… but aren't you mad?"

"No… But I'm a bit shocked."

"But she's not yours."

"I don't care. I will love her anyway."

"You're a good man."

Steve smiled. "What's her name?"

"Emma."

"Like my mom."

"Yeah I decided to name her after your mother and I love the name."

"Me too baby. But I love Freja too."

"Thank you Steve", Freja kissed him. "I love you."

"I love ya too babe. Now go home and freshen up a bit before the game."

"Okay… I would rather we tell the others together but you can tell Soda if ya want."

"Sure honey. Don't worry everything will be alright."

* * *

As Freja left Steve walked into the shop and found Soda there alone. Evelyn had decided to follow Freja.

"What was that all about", Soda asked as Steve leaned on the counter. "We heard Freja cry."

"Well uhm Soda…"

"Yeah."

"I'm a dad now."

"You're what?!"

Steve nodded. "Freja got a girl before she got here. Her name is Emma."

"Like your mom."

"Yeah."

"Well congratulations man even though she isn't yours by blood."

Steve smiled. "Ya think she is suspecting anything?"

"What are ya crazy? I'm not even sure what you're gonna do!"

Steve chuckled. "For once."

"Ya sure it's the right thing to do?"

"Trust me Soda I know that now more than ever."

* * *

"Aw come on pass the ball", Two-Bit yelled. "Idiots!"

It was the high school football game and the whole gang, plus Marcia, Freja, Evelyn and all Steve's siblings was there. Steve had asked Marcus to bring the munchkins for a special thing. Steve had left a couple of minutes ago to use the bathroom. It was almost halftime(_is it called that in football? I have no idea_) now.

"Where is that boyfriend of mine", Freja asked Miley.

"I don't know. I wonder what he brought us here for. It's just a football game."

"That sneaky bastard", they heard Soda mumble and he was smiling wide.

"What do ya mean", Sean asked from behind Soda.

"Oh nothing mini-Steve."

The signal sounded and it was time for the cheerleaders to take the field. But they didn't instead the high school music teacher walked out with a microphone and a guitar and right behind him was Steve.

"What is he doing", Freja asked. "I thought Steve had stage fright!"

"He does", Sean said. "He's never performed for this many people before."

"Soda", Darry whispered from his place beside Sean. "Do ya know what's going on?"

"Yes come on!"

He took off towards the front row and all the others followed. In the meantime Steve had taken on the guitar and the school orchestra was about to start playing. Steve cleared his throat and talked into the mike:

"Sorry for interrupting the fine cheerleaders but I have something to tell someone special in this audience."

Darry and Marcus looked at each other and smiled. They knew what was going on. Steve and the orchestra began playing and Steve started to sing.

"**_(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything  
and everything and I will always care. Through weakness  
and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,  
I will love you with every beat of my heart.) (this is talked)_**

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on"

Steve fell silent and then talked into the mike again.

"Freja Lincoln… will you marry me?"

"Oh my God", Miley shrieked and the girls hugged Freja who had tears in her eyes. She shook them off and ran out on the field and flew into Steve's arms yelling yes and the mike absorbed it so everyone could hear. The crowd applauded and Freja kissed her boyfriend.

"You knew about this didn't you", Evelyn asked Soda and pouted. "You know and didn't tell me!"

"Technically I only knew he was gonna propose to her at the game", Soda answered and hugged her. "But I never knew how."

Out on the field Steve was putting a white gold ring on Freja's finger, it had one single diamond on.

"Geez", Two-Bit asked and put his arm around Marcia. "Now I have to propose to you."

"What makes you think I want ya?" she asked.

"Aw come on doll I know you love me."

"I do. But don't ya dare to propose to me before these two are wed."

"Deal I propose to you on their wedding."

* * *

Steve and Freja met the others outside the stadium and the girls ran over to Freja and hugged her, while the boys ran over to Steve and started to give him friendly punches on the arm, shoulder and almost everywhere.

"Now ya can't get out of performing", Sean beamed. "Ya just performed for all Tulsa, plus the people watching this on TV!"

"Don't remind me", Steve said and shuddered. He saw Tim, Curly and Angela stop their car and run towards them. "Uh oh!"

Angela flung her arms around his neck with such force they both fell to the ground.

"Angela", Tim said and shook his head. "Watch it or you'll hurt him."

"Oh shut up Tim", Angela said as Steve helped her rose. "I'm just so fricking happy!"

"That makes two of us", Steve said smiling wide.

"Oh", Freja suddenly said. "We have one more thing to tell y'all!"

"Oh and what's that?" Darry asked.

"Steve and I are officially parents now!"

"What", everyone except, Steve and Soda yelled at her.

"I got a daughter in England, a little girl on seven months", Freja explained.

"What's her name", Miley asked to crack the silence that followed.

"Emma."

* * *

Steve and Freja were waiting for her older brother Johan to leave the plane. When they saw him they smiled happily and he did the same. In his arms he held a small bundle. Freja ran over and took her daughter in her arms while Steve shook the man's hand.

"So you're the guy that will marry my crazy little tomboy sister", Johan said. "Hurt her and I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't dream of it", Steve answered. "She may be an obnoxious tomboy but I love her just the way she is."

"Who doesn't?"

"I heard that", Freja said as she walked over with the little girl. "Steve this is Emma. Emma this is your daddy."

Steve looked at her and a smile crept onto his face. Emma had his mother's hair and eyes; she was an image of her mother actually. There was no doubt Emma was Freja's daughter. She looked at Steve and giggled and reached out a hand towards him.

"Well this is going good", Johan said and smiled. "Come on hold her. If ya know how to care for an infant that is."

"Well pardon me", Steve said as he took Emma in his arms. "I helped caring for infants when I was four. I've practically raised and taken care of my younger siblings."

Emma giggled and then fell asleep in her new daddy's arms.

"Aw how cute", Freja said. "Now Steve you'll drive so I take her. Johan do ya got all the stuff?"

"Yeah Steve will ya help me get it?"

"Sure."

* * *

On their way home Freja was sitting in the back with her baby daughter in her arms. But she noticed they drove past the way leading to the Curtis house.

"Hey aren't we going to meet the gang?" She asked.

"Sis don't ya think it's better for you, Steve, me and Emma to get settled first and let me and my to-be-brother-in-law get to know each other?"

"Well yeah but… Steve is it really okay for us to stay at Goodman's place? I mean… we can fit in my apartment?"

"With what", Steve asked and smirked. "A shoehorn? Trust me Freja it's fine. Mrs. Goodman even told me that not think of anything else."

"Mrs. Goodman", Johan asked.

"Yeah… well ya see me dad used to be a drunk, abusive jerk when I grew up", Steve explained. "When I got back from Vietnam"

"You've been in 'nam?"

"Geez Johan I told you that stupid", Freja said.

"As I was saying", Steve said. "When I came back from 'nam my dad thought I was dead and was drinking even harder. So when I got home the first thing he said in his drunken state was 'Good you're back, make yourself useful and get a job'. I just couldn't stay there so I left. I went down to the DX where I'd used to work to try to get my job back. Goody practically threw it at me and I asked if it was okay for me to sleep there for a while. He asked me why and I told him the truth. The next thing I know he tells me to stay at his place. They got a great house with some spare rooms and let me move in. They told me they had two for you guys too."

"Well then let's go."

When they got to the house Steve walked in and stopped dead. Something wasn't right.

"Steve what is it", Freja asked as she came with Emma in her arms.

"Mrs. Goodman favorite dresser is missing… so are the pictures on the wall."

"What?"

"Yeah…" Steve walked into the living room. "All the Goodman's pictures are gone and Goody's favorite armchair!"

"Hey Steve I found this in the kitchen for ya", Johan called and gave Steve and envelope.

"It's kinda heavy…" Steve mumbled and opened it. He took out the letter and started to read. He paled and had to sit down on the coffee table.

"Steve", Freja asked. "What's wrong?"

Johan took the letter and read out loud.

"_Dear Steve_

_I guess you're wondering why some things are missing and why I'm not in the kitchen preparing dinner and why Goody isn't in his armchair. Well the truth is honey we've moved out. We're moving to our family in San Francisco and because we didn't get any kids of our own we've decided to give the house to you. You're like a son to us. See it as a wedding gift. I'm really sorry but we won't make it to your wedding. _

_You see my sister daughter has cancer and my sister needs me and Goody feels it's time to give way for the youth. Don't worry about the house, it's paid and there is no mortgage. But we both felt it kind of unfair to leave you the house and Soda nothing so… inside the envelope you will find the keys to the house and the DX station. It's yours and Soda's now. You can switch name if you like. It looks like your dreams are coming true my boy. Tell Soda we said hi oh and let the others keep their jobs. All papers for ownership have been filled and you and Soda only have to sign. We're so proud of both of you. Good luck honey, now you have a home and a place to begin your family. Write to us, the address is beside the phone. Love Mrs. and Mr. Goodman. P.S. Goody always loved the nickname_."

"You mean they really left you the house", Freja asked and turned to Steve.

"Whoa talk about gift", Johan said. "Now what am I gonna get ya?"

Steve smiled and looked at the wall where it was a picture of Goody and his wife before the DX when it was to open for the very first time.

"_Thanks guys_", he thought. "_Soda will flip._"

"Steve", Johan said and waved in front of his face. "Yohoo anybody home?"

"Oh sorry I just spaced out… Damn I'll really miss 'em both."

"Well come on", Johan helped him up. "We got things to carry in, get settled and then get to know each other."

"Won't Soda and the others come over when they start to wonder what is taking so long", Freja asked.

"Nope told 'em the plane was coming in tomorrow", Steve smirked. "And that I was helping Mrs. Goodman out with some things all day. They think the plane will come tomorrow at nine in the morning."

* * *

Next day Soda and the gang plus Marcus were anxiously waiting for Steve and Freja to arrive with Emma and Johan.

"Man I wonder what she looks like", Two-Bit said. "Ya think Steve's gonna be a good dad?"

"Hell yeah", Soda said "If ya want further confirmation ask Miley and Sean."

"I don't think we'll have to call them to state the obvious", Steve said from the door. "The one I'll be wondering about is you Two-Bit. No sense for responsibility what so ever."

"Steve be nice", Freja said and entered with Johan behind her and Emma in her arms. "Johan this is the gang and Steve's older brother Marcus. Everyone this is our daughter Emma."

She held her up and everyone smiled. She was really cute and looked like her mom.

"Is she a girly girl, a girl or an obnoxious tomboy", Dallas asked.

"She is too young to tell", Freja said. "We'll have to see that later on."

"Ha you started to act as an obnoxious tomboy when you were born", Johan said. "Ya even refused to wear anything pink at the hospital and ya screamed if your sheets were pink."

"What can I say", Freja said. "Pink isn't really my stuff nor is dresses."

"Then in what do ya plan to get married in", Two-Bit asked.

"A white dress", Freja made a face. "One time and one only."

No one had noticed Steve give Soda the letter from Mrs. Goodman until he screamed:

"Holy shit!"

Everyone turned to him as he looked up at Steve. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces.

"Not fair", Freja pouted. "I wanted to see him read it!"

"You were busy", Johan said. "I take it Soda likes it."

"Are ya crazy", Soda asked happily. "How can't I be? Steve and I got ourselves our own garage! And Steve and Freja got their own house!"

"Ya got what", Darry snapped and took the letter and read through it. "Ya can't be serious?!"

"Never been more serious", Steve said with a shrug.

"Looks like I got myself a business-partner partner", Soda said and held out his hand for Steve.

"Ya can bet you are", Steve smirked and took Soda's hand.

* * *

TBC Okay it's been a while, truth is I've had it written but not the time to publish. Song is From this moment on owned by Shania Twain


	17. part 16 Told ya so

**Part 16 – Told ya so**

"Nervous man", Soda asked as he walked up to Steve.

"Scared to death Soda… Soda ya think I can do it?"

"Do what?"

"Take care of Freja and Emma and maybe more kids further on."

"Steve", Soda put his hands on Steve's shoulders. "You can do it, if it's someone who can it's you… or Darry. Ya already got the experience. Just think about it if it gets hard for Freja to handle teenage girls you can handle 'em. Ya got a lot of practice with Miley."

"Yeah… my little munchkin had a really bad temper." Steve looked at himself in the mirror and looked himself over. He wore a black suit, black shoes, white shirt and everything you need as a groom. His hair wasn't greased but it was cut so short his hair didn't curl.

"I can't do this Soda", he said. "I mean Fre deserves something better."

"But she wants you", Soda said and smiled. "I just think someone's gotten cold feet."

"Ice cold actually. Hell I'm nervous."

"Don't be", Soda assured him. "She'll say yes and you'll say yes."

* * *

"I can't do this", Freja said and looked at herself in the mirror.

"What are you talking about", Marcia asked.

"I can't do this girls. I mean I have too short hair to make a nice wedding coiffure so I had to wear a wig!"

"Calm down Freja it will be fine", Evelyn said.

"I just can't help but feel that Steve deserves someone better than me…"

"But he doesn't want anything better", Miley said cheerfully. "He wants you."

"But… ya don't think he only marries me for Emma's sake?"

"What are you are you crazy", Marcia said and slapped her on the arm. "You only have to look at him to see that he loves ya. Get yourself together girl."

"But… but…."

"I think someone's gotten cold feet", Evelyn taunted. "Don't worry girl, Steve loves you and you love him."

There was a soft knock on the door and Johan entered.

"Excuse me ladies but it's time", he said. "Can I have a minute with my sis?"

The others left.

"What ya want Johan?"

"You look good."

"Is that big brother talk for 'finally you look like the girl you are'?"

"No it's me telling you that you look good, actually you look beautiful."

"Do ya think our folks would think the same if they wanted to be here?"

"You know they wanted… they just couldn't get enough money or nerve to come."

"Johan… You'll be the only one representing my family, except from some of my work buddies and other friends."

"And Emma."

"And Emma."

"Come on sis, let me escort you to your groom."

* * *

Steve's breath almost caught in his throat when he saw how beautiful Freja was.

"If I knew she'd get long hair I'd ask her to marry me", he heard Dally mutter. "Ouch!" Darry had elbowed him. Freja smiled when she caught Steve's eyes and Steve felt Soda lean to his ear from behind him.

"And you were thinking about changing your mind."

Steve ignored him and felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Freja smiled as she stepped up behind him and Johan winked at Steve. Everything went smoothly until the priest said:

"If there is someone who are against these two being united, speak now or forever hold your piece."(Not sure that's how it's said)

At first there was silence then the doors slammed open.

"I'm against it!" Evie yelled angrily.

"Get her out of here", Darry said angrily.

"No", Freja said. "Let her say her piece."

Steve looked at her and then back to Evie.

"Steve listen to me", Evie said. "This isn't right! You can't marry her! She's British! She's false! Don't you remember when she was an exchange student here and she said she would never ever go out with an American guy if he asked her! She lied! She told everyone how horrible you were! The only thing she's doing this for is to get to be a citizen so she can get a job. As soon as she gets it she'll dump you! Baby please don't let her do this to you. She's using you." Steve looked at Freja who had an amused smile on her lips.

"Know what Evie", Steve said and turned to her. "I think I'm gonna kiss the bride."

With that he and Freja kissed and the priest announced them husband and wife.

"No", Evie yelled but Johan and Marcus led her out of the church.

* * *

At the party everything was fine and everyone was having a good time, even little Emma. Two-Bit suddenly rose from his place and tapped his glass.

"Two-Bit what are you doing", Marcia asked as everyone turned to look at them.

"I told you I was gonna propose to you at the wedding", Two-Bit answered with a smile.

"Oh no you don't", Marcia said and turned red in embarrassment and of excitement.

"Oh yes I do…" Two-Bit cleared his throat and took her hand. "Among us today is one single socgirl who happens to be the most beautiful socgirl in the whole town, the whole world in fact and… I now wonder", he sank down on one knee and held out a small box, still holding her hand. "Marcia will ya marry me?"

"Are you crazy", Marcia asked. "Why didn't you ask me years ago?" With that she kissed him and everyone cheered.

"I take that as a yes", Two-Bit said.

"Do you want me to spell it too", Marcia asked.

"Way to go Keith", Steve called and winked at Freja and the others raised their glass to Two-Bit. "_Way to go me_."

* * *

Epilogue – Slipping through my fingers

Steve sighed and looked at his daughter making herself beautiful for her wedding. Looking at her he saw the image of his own beloved wife and it both hurt him and made him love her even more. He loved Emma for being Emma but he also loved her and her brothers and sister for being part of Freja.

"Dad", Emma said as she was looking herself over in the mirror.

"Yeah Ems."

"Do… do you think mom would be proud of me?"

"Of course baby", Steve walked up to her and hugged her. "Your mom would burst with pride if she was here with us."

Emma hugged him back and fought the tears she tried to keep at bay.

"Don't cry Ems. Your mother looks down on you and your siblings every day."

"Dad why did she have to go?"

"I don't know Ems. It was that drunk's fault… and the bad road. I know how you feel today baby."

"I know dad."

"No I don't think you do. Listen Emma right now you are thinking if your mother thinks you've been doing the right choices in life, if she would love your husband and if she would ever love your children or be proud of you. Emma I lost my mother when I was twelve and I thought about these things on my wedding." Emma hugged him harder. "But baby even though your mother isn't here in body, she'll always be right here and here", he touched her heart and forehead. "And you must never forget that."

"Thanks daddy… Dad… D-do you think she was mad at me when she died?"

"No of course not. I know you two had a fight about her not being like a woman and that it was embarrassing you but your mother could never be mad for long… If it wasn't at your Uncle Dallas of course."

"Who can't be mad at him?"

Steve thought for a moment. "Good question call me when you find an answer."

Emma chuckled. "Thanks daddy… are you proud of me?"

"Emma Elisa Randle how can you even ask that?"

"Sorry daddy", she smiled. "I know you are. Aunt Miley and Uncle Sean always tell me you're always proud of me Ken, Lizzie and Mark as you always were proud of them."

"I'm still proud of my two little munchkins", Steve looked around as if to look after his siblings. "But don't you call them that. I'm the only one still allowed to."

"Within their earshot…"

"Exactly."

* * *

Steve sighed as he saw his oldest daughter walk down the aisle with her husband Mickey Matthews, oh yes Two-Bit's son and Steve's daughter got married. As she walked past him and continued down Steve sang to himself as he followed them out to the car:

**"_Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile  
I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness  
And I have to sit down for a while_**

**_The feeling that I'm losing her forever  
And without really entering her world  
I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter  
That funny little girl_**

**Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time**

**Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table  
Barely awake, I let precious time go by  
Then when she's gone there's that odd melancholy feeling  
And a sense of guilt I can't deny**_  
**  
What happened to the wonderful adventures  
The places I had planned for us to go  
Well, some of that we did but most we didn't  
And why I just don't know**_

**_Slipping through my fingers all the time  
I try to capture every minute  
The feeling in it  
Slipping through my fingers all the time  
Do I really see what's in her mind  
Each time I think I'm close to knowing  
She keeps on growing  
Slipping through my fingers all the time_**

**_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture  
And save it from the funny tricks of time  
Slipping through my fingers..._**

**_Slipping through my fingers all the time _**

**_Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning  
Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile..."_**

As the car drove away Steve waved at his daughter and his son-in-law. He sighed happily. He'd been through many things in life, growing up way too fast to help care for a sick mother and two younger siblings, losing his mother and start working to support his siblings, living with an abusive father and in a dangerous town, being kidnapped, sent to war, almost losing friends, being shot, losing his wife and of course growing up without an older brother he never knew of until later and losing his oldest cousin to a car wreck. But his life had also been great. He'd gotten good friends, great siblings, repaired his relationship with his father, a wonderful wife and kids. Things are complicated… but hey that's just how life is.

_The End_


End file.
